Someone to Watch Over Me
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Shinji has an obsession for Jazz that leads him to the birthplace of his favorite music, New Orleans, Louisiana. One love leads him to another. AU/OC Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji was in music Heaven. He had come to New Orleans because he had been told it was the birthplace of jazz, his favorite genre of music. The intoxicating sound filled the hot, muggy air and seemed to flow from every bar and storefront lining the old history laden streets. Street musicians performed in Jackson Square or opened up their instrument cases on the corners to play the soothing sounds he loved so much. He had found what could possibly be the most perfect place in the world.

Slamming his black pageboy hat down on his blonde head over his hairstyle of the same name, he inspected his appearance one last time before beginning his adventure to experience the sweetest music mankind ever created. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with a black and white horizontally striped tie. White pants, white shoes,and a gray trench coat completed his ensemble. Hiyori always teased him that he looked like a fashion impaired throw back from 1920. But thankfully, she was not here to irritate the hell out of him or smack him with her rubber flip flops. Rubbing his cheek, he recalled the sting of the hard slap he received when he informed her he was going on vacation and she would be staying with a babysitter. It was the first vacation he had taken in years. He had not left her side since...since their parents were killed in the plane crash. Shaking himself free of the memory quite literally, he walked out of the hotel room before the memories could haunt him any further. The past was not going to ruin his present. Not in this moment.

After walking the streets long enough to dispel the little black cloud that had hovered over him from the unwelcome entrance of pain from the past, Shinji found the place he had liked the most so far. Tonight would be an extra treat since they were featuring the talent of local singers. The club was packed with bodies and was stifling hot due to the excessive humidity not only from the dank New Orleans air but also all of the perspiring bodies. Smoke and alcohol mixed with the smell of sweat created an atmosphere all of it's own. He did not mind and barely seemed to notice at all. Taking a table as close to the front as possible, he seated himself at the small round table for one at the very corner of the stage. He could hardly wait for the beats to roll and the soulful sounds to invade his mind and take over his very consciousness. Maybe that was why he liked jazz so much. The sound seemed to heal him on an emotional level because it was always changing and never the same twice even if performed by the same artist. He liked change and unpredictable things.

Shinji took off his coat to get comfortable as a man walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand. His heart speed up as the man announced the first performer.

~...~

Esmerie Labeau peeked around the edge of the heavy red velvet curtain from backstage to survey the crowd. It was a packed house tonight. She did not know why she was surprised. It was always filled to over capacity on amateur nights. This club probably violated more fire codes than she cared to think about. Her eyes drifted to the blue cloud that was forming at the ceiling of the club from the cigarette smoke. It would be a miracle if this place did not burn down one night. She chewed on her glossy red bottom lip not caring if she messed up her make up. Her palms were sweaty so she wiped them down the front of her tight black dress that made her feel like a sausage about ready to pop out of its casing. Her brother had been fussing at her about eating too many beignets lately. She couldn't help it. In her nervous anticipation of her first performance outside of her bedroom, she had taken comfort in the doughy sugar covered confections that encompassed three of the most important aspects of food in the south. It was made out of dough, deep-fried, and covered with enough powdered sugar if one dared to sneeze before taking a bite it would look like a blizzard. That was the closest she would ever get to snow in her life probably having been bred and born in the swamps of Louisiana. Once again sliding her sweat slicked hands down her satiny strapless dress that was beginning to feel like a vise that prevented her from breathing, she felt a heavy warm hand on her shoulder and knew her brother had arrived.

"Kaname," she murmured, turning into his big muscled body that towered over hers. He was the only family she had left, and he was everything to her. She was so glad he came to see her perform. She was not sure he knew just how much it would mean to her that he was here or how his presence brought tranquility to her overworked nerves.

"Baby sister," he returned, hugging her back. His fingers moved through her hair before he patted her on the head like he did when she was a little girl.

"How did you find me?" she asked, sincerely curious as to how her blind brother wiggled his way through all of the performers and employees huddled backstage.

"I followed my nose. You still wear that magnolia perfume that grandmother made for you before she died," he explained, smiling down at her.

"Of course," she giggled. She loved that perfume not only for the smell but because of the story her grandmother had told her about it.

_"It's Marie Laveau's own secret recipe. It's her special man-catching fragrance," the ancient toothless woman had told her as she dumped the lovely white blossoms into the simmering black cauldron. "And honey, you need a good man which are few and far between at this latitude."_

_Esmerie had held her breath to see the gorgeous flowers destroyed in such a ruthless manner. However, she changed her mind when the intoxicating flowery smell filled her grandmother's untidy but clean kitchen. Her grandmother's kitchen was always strewn with jars and pots containing all kinds of mysterious ingredients and littered with recipes and potions scrawled on browning bits of papers that were hopelessly tattered on the edges from age and use. She did not know if was true, but according to Granny all of the recipes and ingredients were given to her by her dear friend, Marie Laveau the legendary voodoo Queen of New Orleans, best friend and hair dresser extraordinaire to Lisette Labeau. She would laugh every time her old Granny made this announcement with pride._

Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She missed Granny. She missed her mama and daddy as well. Her body shook from the sob she held back so Kaname would not hear. He did not have to hear her to know something was wrong.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, pulling her against his broad chest that was covered with a white dress shirt.

"Don't. I'll mess up your shirt," she muttered, pushing against him. She really did not want to ruin the shirt with her make up. "Why do you always dress up so?"

"Shhh!" he hissed, pressing his finger to his lips. "If Granny hears you she'll come back from the grave and whip my ass. Besides, I like to look good. Like Granny always said, I have to look good to find a good wife."

Esmerie chuckled, wiping the tears from her face. To be such a quiet, serious man he would say some of the funniest things just to make her laugh. Neither one of them had noticed that their grandmother seemed excessively preoccupied with their marital status during their teenage years while she raised them. The poor woman would be turning over in her grave to know they were nearly in their thirties and still not married.

"You'll be great tonight. Think of mama and do her memory proud," he encouraged her, kissing her forehead.

Esmerie looked up at her brother, surprised by his words. She was not even his real sister. She had been an unwanted child who had been left on the family's doorstep. Did he even know she was white? It had never mattered to the family what her skin color was and they had loved her and raised her despite the raised eyebrows of the white families in the community. Her adoptive mother was an amazing singer who had taught her daughter to sing. Their parents had died in a plane crash on the way home from their mother signing her first real singing contract. Her mother became a popular artist posthumously which had provided them with the means to live while their Granny raised them.

"Esmerie Labeau!" the announcer bellowed with zeal.

Esmerie resisted the urge to faint and ignored the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Raising her nose high into the air, she took a deep breath and sashayed onto the stage. This was it. Her big moment.

~...~

Shinji sipped at his third drink patiently waiting for the next singer. So far the singers had been good but nothing that really moved him and sent him to place he was seeking. His eyes watched the woman with midnight black curls that flowed to her waist while she confidently strode onto the stage. He could not see the color of her eyes but he hoped they were green since they had a unique cat like shape. She was a bit on the 'healthy' side with big breasts and voluptuous curves. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His eyes did not move from her face as a faint, inviting smile graced her blood red lips that were a stunning contrast to her milky white skin. Most of the women he had seen had golden brown skin or some shade of tan. The women here were lovely and exotic and she was no exception. His fingers gripped the edge of the table as the piano player began and her lips parted. He was instantly hooked by her low, slightly raspy voice.

"_There's a somebody I'm longing to see, I hope that he turns out to be someone to watch over me*,_" she sang out not knowing the words hit his brain like bullet and took him to that place he wanted to go.

Shinji realized with disturbing clarity that he wanted to be that someone to watch over her. He had never believed in such a preposterous notion such as love at first sight but he thought it had just happened to him. His mind drifted away to another place and time. He pictured them both in an orchard of cherry trees, the pinkish white blossoms fluttering around them like fragrant snow. Holding her in a lover's embrace, he brought his lips to hers. The sound of clapping invaded his fantasy, alerting him that her performance was over. Jumping up from his chair, he looked for a door that appeared to be the entrance to the backstage area. He had to get to her.

~...~

Kaname smelled his sister coming before he could hear the familiar rhythm of her heels tapping on the cement floor of the club. Reaching out for her, he turned and led her to the door to take her home. He thought she had done an amazing job and had heard the thunderous applause of the crowd along with requests for another song. However, he also knew his sister had been a nervous wreck and would be ready to go home.

Esmerie was grateful for her brother's thoughtfulness and calming presence as he confidently led her to the door with his strong hands on her shoulders. For him to be a blind man, he had a better sense of direction and ability to get from one place to another with more speed than people with two good eyes. Keeping her breathing controlled to avoid hyperventilating, she chided herself for having an anxiety attack since the difficult part was done and the performance was over. She smiled when she recalled how receptive the patrons had been of her singing.

"I think I made mama proud, Kaname," she said as he ushered her through the door.

"I know you made me proud, Baby Sister," he rejoined, leading her into the narrow alleyway between the jazz club and the bar next door.

"Excuse me," a voice called behind them only to be ignored. "Dammit," Shinji growled, resorting to running after them. "Hey!"

"What do you want, asshole?" Kaname demanded, whirling around to face the owner of the voice after hearing the approaching steps.

Shinji stared up at the incredibly tall dark-skinned man wondering why he was wearing sunglasses at night. Backing away slowly, he was beginning to think he had made a serious error in judgment by running after them and yelling like a maniac.

"Um, I-I j-just w-wanted to pay the singer a compliment," he stuttered before gaining control over his voice.

Esmerie stood behind her brother, peeking around his broad back to look at the strange man. He seemed harmless but then again Kaname accused her of being naïve and too trusting. Hiding behind her brother, she tugged on one his long braids he always kept gathered in a ponytail that went halfway down his back.

"Stop it," he grumbled at her.

"I don't think he wants to hurt me," she whispered loudly.

"What would you know? You'd probably think a serial killer was a nice man," he shot back.

"Kaname! That's not fair! I'm not that dumb!" she yelled angrily, stepping around him.

"Hey, Ezzie!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the wrist.

Shaking him off, Esmerie looked at the blonde stranger who removed his hat respectfully when she smiled at him.

"I didn't mean to upset your boyfriend. You're an incredible singer. I'll be going now," Shinji said feeling his heart turn to stone and begin sinking in his chest.

"Sir, he's not my boyfriend. He's an overprotective brother," she informed him, hoping he would turn around to talk to her.

"Oh, a brother," he returned, feeling hope rising inside of him and bringing his heart with it. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. Come with us and you can buy me dinner," she invited hoping her brother would go home instead of being a third wheel.

"I know just the place to go," Kaname helpfully added from behind her.

'Dammit,' both the blonde man and raven haired woman were thinking as they smiled nervously at each other. What an awkward way to begin things.

* * *

*Lyrics are from George Gershwin's jazz ballad, _Someone to Watch Over Me_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my second pair of eyes, xfang-girlx. You've been a great help catching my errors and keeping me on track.

* * *

Awkward could not even begin to describe what he was feeling right now as Shinji sat crammed in the back of the taxi with the immense overprotective brother sitting in between him and the woman he had just fallen in love with. This whole situation was crazy and seemed out of control. He had often told women he had just met they were his first love, but if he told her he would actually mean it. He had never truly been in love once in his life despite using it as a tacky pick up line that sometimes, even to his amazement, actually worked. No such lines or empty words would be used on her. Not tonight. Not ever. He was praying he could stick a for in front of ever and keep her that long. Shaking his head as the large man 'accidentally' elbowed him for the tenth time, he wondered what she must be thinking at this moment.

Esmerie was livid. She kept poking and jabbing at her brother's ribs unknowingly causing him to flinch into the third-party on the other side of him. Kaname was why she was still single. She was sure of it. No man had ever been good enough for his little sister. He had managed to run them all off for one reason or another. The excuse list was limitless. They all had something woefully wrong with them whether it be personality quirks or physical shortcomings they could not control. They were all too controlling, too lazy, too short, too tall, too much money, not enough money, too much hair, not enough hair (that event had been humiliating for all since Kaname took to shining the man's head like a bowling ball) and the reasons kept coming and grew more comical as time went on. Finally, Esmerie just gave up. Then she bought a cat. Kaname allowed her to go out on at least two dates with a man after that before he began the excuse parade, whittling away at her nerves with subtle jabs about them until she agreed not to see them again. She often wondered how the man knew so much about their physical appearance when he was blind as a bat. His intuitiveness was frightening. Her mind began to formulate what the reason could be this time for hating the man to make sure he had no chance whatsoever of having a relationship with her. He was too...what the hell was he? Peeking around her brother, she tried to get a good look at the stranger. However, once again the dim light prevented her from getting a clear picture of him. That and the fact her brother pushed her back against the seat. How did he do that?

"Sit back. It's not safe," he muttered, putting his arm around her protectively.

"Honestly," she breathed, wishing she could disappear. She was no longer thirteen years old for crying out loud. Leaning forward again, she craned her neck to the man who had pulled the page-boy hat further down to hide his face. "What's your name?"

"Shinji. Shinji Hirako," he answered, pushing his hat back so he could see her better. "Nice to meet you, Miss Labeau."

Esmerie almost had a brain fart and asked how he knew her name. It had been announced before she walked onto the stage - DUH! She smiled and reached her hand toward him across her brother.

Shinji glanced briefly at the man sitting beside him who stared ahead with no reaction. He took her hand and shook it lightly since he could not bring it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. Chivalry was not dead and he liked to practice it every chance he got.

"All right, kids, everyone must keep their hands to themselves," Kaname chided in his deep bass voice. He could barely keep the smile from his lips when he heard his sister's grunt of aggravation and felt the man wince beside him. He wondered if the man had even guessed he was blind yet. What he found amusing his sister referred to as him "being an annoying pain in the ass." He loved her; it was his duty to watch over her. Nudging the man with his hip, he wanted to ask the bony lightweight how in the world he hoped to protect her. It would be easy getting rid of this one. He sounded like a foreigner anyway. "Shinji Hirako? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, _Kaname_, you tell me," he spat out sarcastically. He had heard Esmerie call him by his name. He had instantly recognized it as a Japanese name like his own. He was half Japanese and half white, his father being a soldier who was stationed in Japan and fell in love with his mother. He had changed his last name to his mother's after his parent's death to honor her. He had a strong accent despite being raised in the United States because he was reared almost single-handedly by his mother since his father was always gone. The fun of being a military brat. At least he always had his sister which often he wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Kaname was a black man from New Orleans: what was his reason for having a Japanese name?

Kaname had instantly picked up on the sarcasm and questioning tone of the man's voice. He actually kind of liked this man. Forcing the corners of his mouth down into a frown, he answered back caustically, "My parents were going through a phase where they were deeply entrenched in Japanese culture when I came along okay?" The smile returned to his face when he added, "It's a blessing they allowed Granny to name my dear, sweet Esmerie."

Esmerie blanched with the possessive and warning tone with which he said 'my dear, sweet Esmerie.' Sighing heavily and staring out of the window, she knew she was doomed to be an old maid. She would be going to the pet shelter tomorrow to get another cat. Mittens was getting old and needed a companion to keep her company anyway.

"This is the place," he announced unnecessarily as they pulled up outside of the rundown, hole in the wall all night diner.

Esmerie opened her door and stepped out, surprised when Kaname did not move. Ducking back down to lean inside of the cab, she asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I'm tired and going home. Be home by sunrise, Ezzie," he told her. He could almost _feel_ the state of shock she was experiencing. It was two o'clock in the morning at the moment; that would give her at least three hours with Shinji. "Close the door, Esmerie, I want to go home. Enjoy your date."

"Oh, my god," she murmured in disbelief, slamming the door. She was unable to move since the astonishment had not worn off. The whirring sound of the window being rolled down helped her shake off a bit of the shock.

"Get out of the road, honey. You never know when a car might come along," he warned her sweetly.

"Why are you - " She was cut off before she could finish asking her question. She was completely bumfuzzled as to why he was leaving them alone, not that she was upset by it though.

"Sunrise, Esmerie. Go have fun," he told her, patting the back of the driver's seat to signal the driver to pull away.

Esmerie was left standing in the middle of the street staring at the stranger who looked as perplexed as she felt. Gathering her thoughts quickly, she moved across the street to him before any cars appeared. She was pleased when he snatched off his hat to reveal a golden blond head of hair before offering his arm to her. He was so amazingly proper and thoughtful. Chivalry was only dead in the South apparently. Returning his toothy grin, she inserted her arm into his hooked one and allowed him to escort her into the diner.

"Guess it's just you and me," she said, looking up at him as he ushered her into the dive.

'Just the way I wanted it,' he thought, holding in the sigh of relief and gratitude that wanted to escape.

Opening the door, their senses were bombarded. The air was overly warm and smelled of grease and coffee - just like any good diner should. Although there was only two other diners, the cook in the back was making enough noise for a crowd. Pulling Shinji along to the booth situated in the back corner, Esmerie slid across the cracked red plastic surface of the seat to huddle by the massive window that gave them a view of the empty street. The only reason the streets were so desolate was because they were way off the beaten path out of the tourist area of New Orleans. This was where the real New Orleans, it's food and people, could be found. If this restaurant had not been owned by her Auntie Désirée Lebeaux, she would not have dared to set foot in this place. Despite it's rundown appearance, she knew it was kept impeccably clean and the food was positively orgasmic. It was the same cooking she eaten every Sunday afternoon and at every family reunion for all of her life.

"Hey, Ezzie!" Charles yelled from the back. He was the night cook who had worked here since Désirée had opened the place. He was also the man who had been hopelessly in love with his boss since the beginning of time. Everyone seemed to know it but her or she strategically ignored it.

Désirée Lebeaux was an excessively independent woman, starting her own business at the tender age of eighteen and choosing to never get married or have children. Esmerie had been daughter enough to her and she was satisfied with that.

"What'll ya have chérie?" he asked cheerily, setting a plate in the window and slamming his hand down on the bell. "Order up, Mah-ree."

Esmerie had to laugh at the way the man over-pronounced each syllable of the simple name. It was also funny because it irritated the temperamental waitress who was now cursing him in rapid French. The only other people in the diner snickered because they were regulars, natives and entrenched cajuns who still spoke French, so they understood every word.

"Ahhh, shut up Chah-lee," she snapped, popping her gum loudly which warranted a string of dirty French words from him.

Esmerie looked at Shinji who seemed a little confused but totally amused by the exchange. Reaching across the table, she took her hand in his to draw his attention from the pretty caramel skinned waitress whose skirt was too short and her top too tight. She smiled when his head instantly swung around and his eyes met hers. His eyes were a deep brown; like the mud where she and Kaname went digging for mudbugs (crawfish). That may not sound romantic to some but digging in the rich brown mud for those little treasures was quite satisfying especially when it came to eating them after boiling them up with corn and potatoes. She wondered what she would find if she had the chance to dig around and get to know Shinji Hirako. Clearing her throat, she hoped he thought her sudden red color was due to the heated restaurant and not her run away thoughts for the future.

"What'll it be, sugah?" Marie asked Shinji in her best and most seductive Southern drawl. Too bad she ruined it by smacking her gum while mimicking a cow chewing cud.

"BESSIE!" Charlie howled from the back.

"BESSIE!" she bellowed back, spinning around in aggravation. "Who you callin' Bessie, old man?"

"You vaché!" he yellowed, launching into a further tirade of French. "You remind me of the old milk cow on my grandparents farm I had to milk every damn day growing up. Give that gum a rest would ya?"

"Is it always like this?" Shinji asked, noticing her trying to stifle her laugh behind her hand despite the loud cursing in English this time from the offended waitress.

"Yes," she chuckled, failing to hold in the laughter. "My Auntie owns this place. Everyone that works here becomes like a part of the family."

"Hey, chér, what you want? I'll cook you anything up in my kitchen. Just tell me since the cow won't do her job," Charlie hollered from the kitchen, peeking at them through the narrow window where the plates were placed for pick up.

"How about giving my friend here a real taste of New Orleans?" she suggested, realizing she was still holding his hand. Releasing her fingers, she began to pull away when he grabbed her hand and held it. She could not help but smile back at him as he flashed a smile as brilliant and toothy like that of a toothpaste commercial model.

"Will do, chér. Ima goin' to cook you something so good it will make you wanna slap yo Auntie," he laughed loudly, knowing good and well if anyone dared to slap Désirée Lebaux they would putting their life at risk for sudden extermination.

"How long will you be staying here?" Esmerie questioned him, tracing his long fingers that held hers with her friend hand.

Shinji chewed his lower wishing she knew how much her innocent gesture was turning him on. He could tell by her open expression that she had no intention of purposely stirring him up. No wonder her brother was so protective of her. Or was she this way because of him?

"Another week. I've already been here for a week," he answered, seeing the disappointment cloud her eyes momentarily. "I have someone waiting for me at home."

"Oh," she gasped, pulling her hands from his suddenly.

"No! Not like that!" he exclaimed, rushing to explain. "My sister. I left my sister at home."

"Oh," she responded curtly again gazing at him warily.

"She needed a break from me as much as I needed one from her," he mumbled in an attempt to explain which only seemed to make it worse. Her feeling was carried over loud and clear without words by her steadily deepening scowl. Apparently family was extremely important to her. Spreading his hands in a pathetic attempt to beg her forgiveness or at least her mercy, he struggled to find the right words that were rolling around in his brain - somewhere. "That's not what I meant, I - "

"Here it is, folks!" Marie announced not caring that she interrupted the failing conversation at its most miserable point. "Eat at your own risk."

Ignoring the food, Shinji continued on babbling in hopes of redeeming himself. "My sister and I have been together day in, day out for the last fifteen years since our parents died in a plane crash. We love each other but damn do we get on each other's nerves."

Esmerie felt a rush of emotions within her that shook her to her core. His situation sounded just like hers. Fifteen years? That was how long ago her parents died too. Her eyes met his earnest and hopeful brown ones. Now, she understood what he meant. It was such a relief for someone to know, to understand how she felt.

Seeing her brightening expression, Shinji released the breath he had been holding in a gush. He was afraid he had bungled his words too many times and angered her by sounding like a selfish jerk. Then the smell of the food his nose and drew his attention away from the lovely lady in front of him. Staring at the half dozen or so plates of food, he could not begin to know what they all were. He recognized certain parts of the dishes like rice and tomatoes and shrimp but he had no idea beyond that what they could be. There was also one plate piled high with little pieces of something fried to a golden brown that although unidentifiable, it looked delicious.

"What is all this?" he inquired.

"Well, this fried crawfish tails," she said, picking up one of the little fried things before popping it into her mouth. She went on to tell him what they were. Besides the crawfish, their dinner consisted of gumbo, shrimp etoufee, and bread pudding for dessert.

"What's this?" he asked with childlike curiosity when a large jar was sat beside him with something inside of it that looked like iced tea.

"Sweet tea," she answered, taking a big long gulf before sighing loudly with satisfaction.

Shinji had never seen a woman enjoy her food so brazenly in front of a man. He was accustomed to women daintily picking at salads or covertly demolishing his meals by taking 'just one bite' to taste. He tasted the tea and thought his teeth would fall out from all of the sugar. Damn if 'suweet,' as she had pronounced it, was not the word for the syrupy liquid. Picking up a fork in one hand and spoon in the other, he commenced the taste testing as they shared from the dishes. This reminded him of the way his mother and sister used to share meals with him. He loved it.

"Hey, you might want to be careful with that," she warned just as he shoved a heaping helping of the etoufee into his mouth. She would have sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears as his faced turned a fabulous cherry red. "It's a little spicy."

Saying this stuff was a little spicy was like saying cramming a teaspoon full of wasabi in his mouth was a little spicy. Grabbing the tea flavored syrup, he drained the jar to put out the fire in his mouth. He panted to catch his breath after slamming the mason jar down onto the old brown formica tabletop.

"Charlie! Did you trip when you were carrying the cayenne pepper to the etoufee pot?" Esmerie called, fanning her sweating friend with a napkin as Marie refilled his tea.

"No. Why? Is a little hot?" he asked, poking his head through the window from the kitchen.

"Not if it was lava from a volcano. Dammit, Charlie, you know Auntie Desiree hates it when you over spice the etoufee!" she fussed at him, picking up her jar and pressing it against his red cheek.

"Mmmm," he moaned, thankful for the cold against his flaming face. "Thank you."

"Oh, Shinji, I'm sorry," she apologized, moving the glass to his other cheek.

"It's all right. I like spicy things," he said, drinking down half of his refill. He did in fact like hot food - just not when it was hot enough to singe his tongue. He hoped he could still taste the rest of the food.

Esmerie laughed lightly and shook her head as she took another sip of her tea before sitting down the jar.

Shinji watched her as she commenced to finishing off the plate of fiery rice and shrimp by herself. He waited for her spit a burst of flames like a dragon after finishing it but the flame thrower effect never came. He was almost disappointed. But then they were ready for the dessert.

"Bread pudding with a bourbon sauce," she said, offering him a forkful of the square cake looking stuff covered in a syrupy sauce.

Opening his mouth, he feared the sugar high he would be on for the next several days. The tang of the alcohol cut the sugar in the glaze and the thick moist concoction that was softer than a cake but more solid than a pudding. It was amazing in taste and texture.

"Wow," he mumbled around the mouthful of confectionery delight.

"Good, huh?" She immediately shoved a piece as big as the one she had given him into her mouth.

Damn she was sexy when she ate. Before he could clear his thoughts, he had to open his mouth for another piece of the dessert that she was offering him. This was pretty great as well. Smiling at her, he wondered if she would continue to do this until the dessert was gone. To his great enjoyment, she continued to indulge him until every last bit was gone.

"That was amazing...all of it," he added with a blush. His body reacted immediately when her long dark lashes fell to her cheek which were tinted a lovely sweet pink.

Esmerie avoided his gaze by looking out of the window. It was extraordinarily dark. Her mama had always told it was darkest before dawn to help cheer her up and get her through the bad times. Looking at the everlasting black sky overhead that held no stars or moon, she now knew that statement was literal as well. Sighing deeply, she swung her gaze back to her companion when she felt him touch her hand that was lying on the tabletop.

"Do we need to go?" he asked, picking her hand to place it on top of his.

"I suppose so. I better not take advantage of Kaname's trust. It's a rare and beautiful thing he allowed me to be alone with you," she said with a somewhat chagrined expression.

'A rare and beautiful thing indeed,' Shinji thought to himself while staring at her. Sliding out of the seat without letting her hand go, he pulled her to a standing position in front of him before turning to lead her outside.

They walked out into the air that was still suffocating with its heat and humidity at nearly five in the morning. Taking off his coat, Shinji draped it over one arm before being surprised by her hooking herself to his other arm. He noticed the fine coating of sweat that seemed to make her glow in the dim light of the streetlamps. They maintained a tranquil and easy silence as they strolled along the deserted street. Surely she did not plan on walking home in those high heels.

"A cab will be along soon. We just have to walk a ways," she said in answer to his silent question.

This set off the conversation. Esmerie asked his reason for coming to New Orleans which he said was simply for the music. Then he began to talk about his great love of love. She smiled through his whole explication although she already understood his passion for jazz. She had it too; instilled in her from both of her parents who had been a jazz musician and a jazz singer.

"What's wrong?" he inquired when her expression turned sad.

"My mama would have been a star. Well, she actually was one...after she died. Her and daddy both died in a plane crash after she had signed a big contract in Nashville, Tennessee," she stated in a low voice while staring at the ground.

"My parents were on their way home from looking at a house in Tennessee where we would have stationed next when they died. He was a Master Chief in the Navy. He had one of those 'I could tell what I do but then I'd have to kill you' kind of jobs," he said, patting her hand that was gripping his arm a little too firmly. "We lived in Pensacola, Florida at the time."

"Oh," she mumbled, thinking a minute. Could their parents have been on the same airplane? "Shinji, do you think - " Before she could finish her sentence, a cab went by and she stuck her fingers in her mouth to let out an ear splitting whistle to hail it.

"Oh, my god," he muttered, his ears ringing from the sound.

"Let's go," she said, lugging him to the cab.

Shinji quickly discovered her reason for being in such a hurry to get the one available cab. She lived far out of town on the outskirts of a swamp. Their house looked like one of the gorgeous Antebellum homes the South is known for complete with two massive oak trees hanging heavy with Spanish moss in the front yard. On the way there, they had decided to talk about the future instead of their pasts. He was still not sure what the hell he wanted to do with his life and moved from job to job, whatever paid the bills. She worked as a waitress in her Auntie's diner while working on her singing career at night. At least she knew what she wanted to do.

"Stay here while I walk the lady to the door," Shinji politely ordered the driver while he helped Esmerie out of the car.

"Yessir," the driver returned, smiling broadly at him.

They walked up the long walkway made of decorative paving stones that looked like big slices of a boulder. Shinji glanced up at the tall white columns that were about six feet thick and ran from the porch to second story ceiling.

"I'll be at your performance tomorrow, well tonight," he corrected himself with a grin. "Thank you for the wonderful food."

"You're very welcome. Good night, Shinji," she said, scraping the pointed toe of her black high heel along the worn welcome mat at the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she leaned toward him in hopes he would give her a good night, or good morning as the case was, kiss.

Shinji leaned toward her, preparing to taste those lovely pouty red lips he had eyed longingly from time to time during their short time together. Just as they were about to touch, she was pulled back and a sword came down in front of his face. Acting on years of training, he grabbed the wrist of the swordsman, pulling him to overbalance him and send him sprawling while disarming him at the same time. He swung around, holding the sword at the throat of a sweating Kaname dressed in nothing but white hakama pants laying flat on his back on the wide cement porch.

"That was incredible!" the cab driver yelled while clapping.

"Yes, it was," Kaname agreed, jumping to his feet.

"Kaname! You idiot!" she screeched in embarrassed horror. Rushing forward, she beat her small fists on his broad chest. "What the hell - "

"Slow down there little sister," he muttered, picking her up like an annoying wind-up toy gone mad and holding her away from him with his long arms. "Would you like to come in? I'll make coffee."

"What?!" both people yelled in unison.

~...~

"What's the deal with the sword?" Shinji asked while standing in the kitchen with the imposing big brother.

"I told you my parents had a Japanese phase. That included martial arts training too. Hand to hand combat, sword fighting, all of it. I was a competition fighter," he said, filling the coffee pot with water.

"Was?" the blonde questioned curiously.

"I've turned to teaching instead. Time to allow another generation to win all of the prizes and recognition," he explained with a self-satisfied smirk.

Shinji smiled back although the man could not see it. He had to admit he was really good.

"You're quite skilled yourself," Kaname complimented.

"I was born into it. I'm half Japanese and my father was a soldier."

"Of course."

Esmerie walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her head and wearing her favorite pajamas of a pair of sleep pants decorated with cats and a black tank top.

"Where's Mittens?" she asked, not noticing the reaction of the blonde to her.

Shinji could not help but stare. He was amazed she had no problem standing in front of him completely natural and fresh from the shower with no make up, no fancy clothes, and her hair still up in a towel.

"I don't know. I hate that cat," Kaname muttered.

"Don't be so mean," she pouted, kicking at her brother. She shrieked when he grabbed her ankle and nearly took her to the floor but held her hand to keep her from landing on her butt.

Shinji smiled. This looked familiar. If it had been Hiyori a sandal would soon be flying his way.

"Here," Kaname said, holding out a pink mug of steaming coffee for her. "Take this and shut up. I want to talk to your boyfriend here. I think I like him."

Esmerie choked on the liquid and was thankful she had taken just a tiny sip. He liked him? Kaname never liked anyone she did. Boyfriend? Glimpsing Shinji over the mug, she pretended to take a deep interest in its contents after quickly averting her eyes from his. Moving to the massive kitchen table that could seat eight people, she steeled herself for what was about to come. Kaname's idea of 'talking' to prospective boyfriends consisted of a rapid fire Q and A that bordered on being something like a police interrogation. Why was he going through so much trouble for a guy who she would probably never see again after the end of his vacation? Sighing dejectedly, she finished off her coffee and rose for a refill just as they sat down at the table.

"Tell me about yourself Shinji Hirako," Kaname insisted, grinning as if he could see the man swallowing nervously and loosening his tie.

Esmerie sighed and shook her head as she poured herself another cup of coffee. Leaning down to dig through the cabinet, she grabbed the last bottle of Granny's personal stash of bourbon. She figured Shinji could use a drop of Granny's special 'medicine' as well. A lopsided grin of devilment split her face when the thought occurred to her that her brother would require a dose too.

~...~

They laughed until they cried. None of them could even remember what was so funny. Esmerie had spiked their coffee several times, adding more to each refill until the pot of coffee was gone and so was the bourbon. She offered up a silent prayer of thanks to her dear old Granny as the men clapped each other on the back and got along like best friends. The sun had risen and was shining through the big windows of the kitchen with dazzling brilliance as it glinted off the shiny counter-tops and highly polished finish of the walnut table they were sitting at. Wiping away the tears, Esmerie yawned which caused Shinji to do so as well.

"Can I use your phone? I'll call a cab and be going," Shinji said, reaching over to gently caress Esmerie's shoulder.

"Don't be silly. Stay here. We've got a dozen rooms. You can sleep in any one of them except my sister's," Kaname rejoined, finished off the boozy coffee.

"O-okay," their stunned guest stammered.

Esmerie took his hand, pulling him from his chair. She led him up the sturdy golden pine staircase to the second floor. Picking the first room on the right, the one next to hers, she opened the door for him to go inside. She smiled up at him drowsily when he stopped in front of her to push a loose, wild curl behind her ear. Her eyes focused on his just in time to see the lids lower to cover their lovely brown irises before he bent his head to hers. She gasped when his soft lips touched hers. A bubble of excitement burst deep inside of her, flooding her with warmth and a tingly sensation following after his lips gently moved against hers. His lips pressed harder momentarily before lifting from hers completely.

"Good day, my lovely Esmerie. I'm so glad I met you," he told her, before moving past her into the room. If he stayed close to her much longer, he would pull her to the bed and make love to her. Her brother would surely kill him then go after her. It was too soon for both of them to die. He had a plan - a plan to make her his. It would not be easy and there would be many obstacles: two of the most daunting being a their siblings, Kaname and Hiyori. Shockingly enough, Kaname seemed to willing to at least entertain the idea of letting him get to know Esmerie.

Esmerie closed the door, pressing her fingertips to her lips that still seemed to prickle from the sensation of chaste yet still remarkably exhilarating kiss. Hurrying to her room, she jumped in the bed so she could fall asleep to have a very sweet dream of the man who had just kissed her.

* * *

*Translations from French to English: chérie = sweetheart, vaché = cow, chér = dear


	3. Chapter 3

A shout out to my beta, xfang-girlx, who had her work cut out for her on this one. She had to endure the rough draft which certainly lived up to its name. Thank you for catching those problems for me. And now, on with the story. I hope y'all like it. (And yeah, I really am from the Southern US.)

* * *

Shinji was awakened by the magnificent sound of his lovely Esmerie belting out _At Last _by Etta James. A smile stole across his face as the dreamy sound of her slightly throaty voice lulled him from a peaceful sleep to a tranquil awakening. Rolling onto his side, he hugged the pillow to him longing for it to be her body that looked so inviting and huggable among other things. Feeling a little egotistical but sure he was correct in his assumption, he was very proud that he had inspired her to sing that song.

"_I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I could call my own - " _she sang out in her lovely voice that was made for jazz and blues.

"Oh, yeah, what a wonderful dream you are," Shinji mumbled to himself, gripping the pillow harder.

"NO! You're not projecting!" Kaname yelled and the high-pitched screech of a needle scraping across vinyl rang through the house.

"Dammit, Kaname," he grumbled, rolling onto his stomach and face planting in the pillow that had been cradling his head. "She was marvelous and you had to ruin it - for both of us."

Fully awake and the wondrous feeling of contentment from hearing her voice gone, Shinji forced himself from the bed and pulled on his pants. Walking out of the room, he followed the sound of her voice when she started singing again. Her vocal chords led him like the Pied Piper's flute to a room at the end of the hall where the sliding double doors were only halfway closed. Looking through the wide crack, he saw her standing in the middle of the room still dressed in her pjs. He smiled to see she had not brushed her hair which hung in long tangled curls and her face was still unmade and clean. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in her purely natural state. He knew if he told her so she would balk and snort with disgust - all women did. But she was not like all women. His eyes shifted to Kaname who was now dressed in red hakama pants and still shirtless. For the man to be such an impeccable dresser while out, he sure liked staying in a state half-nakedness at home. Looking down at his own bare chest and feet, he simply shrugged rather than admit to himself he could understand the man's penchant for comfort. Observing with great curiosity, he watched as the man reset the record on the ancient phonograph and returned to kneel at his sister's feet. His fascination grew along with a little jealousy as the man placed his palm flat against her belly just beneath her ribcage.

"Use your diaphragm, not just your larynx. Now sing," he ordered as the air filled with the first notes of the music.

Shinji held his breath as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. He figured he would always have this reaction to her singing, and he hoped he did. The heart stopping anticipation followed by the warm feeling that flowed from head to toe as her voice rippled through the air and settled over him like a comforting blanket. Oh, god, it was heavenly. Wanting to close his eyes to permit every note to sink into his consciousness, he instead watched as her brotherly suddenly pressed her belly and the volume of her voice rose. Apparently he was her singing coach just like their father had been to their mother.

"There you go, Baby Sister," he murmured, standing up and walking across the room to lean against the wall as she continued. "Are you going to come in or just stand there like a peeping Tom?"

Shinji recoiled from the door as if to hide himself but what was the use? The man had already picked up on his presence with his amazing senses and called him out. He pushed open the door, walking into the room. It was covered in hardwood so highly polished the late afternoon sun reflected off of it filling the room with ambient light that made her glow like an angel. The ceiling was covered with bronze metal tiles that were intricately decorated. It was gorgeous and had fabulous acoustics. Large windows lined the walls that were open to allow the hot breeze and sunshine to engulf the room in heat that was almost suffocating but at the same time enchanting. In one of the windows lay a gray cat with white on all four feet - that must be her beloved Mittens. The animal stretched and yawned, flexing its paws before settling back in for another nap.

Esmerie smiled at him, inviting him to come to her. She directed one of his hands to her hip while taking the other in hers to put him into a dancing stance. Her smile widened into a goofy grin when he took her hint and began to push her around in a simple box step to the song. It reminded of her when her mother was teaching Kaname to dance. He had been so cute in his black dress shoes that were so shiny she could see her face in them and his little white suit while dancing around with mama and gazing up at her lovingly although he could not see her. Her father had allowed her to step onto his big daddy feet while he led her through the steps. Music had always been such a huge part of their lives, bringing the family so much joy and wonder. None of them would have ever guessed it would also be the cause of their greatest tragedy and sorrow.

Shinji's eyebrows drew together with concern when he saw the tears forming in her eyes after her smile faded. Putting his finger beneath her chin that had lowered to hide her face, he raised it so he could look into her lovely emerald-green eyes again.

"What is it?" he asked, returning her smile that she could not keep from wavering.

"Just remembering. We were so happy. They loved us so much. Then they were just...gone," she sniffed, jerking her chin away from his finger. She leaned forward, pressing her cheek against his bare chest. Closing her eyes, she sighed as the skin to skin contact offered her solace. It was hot as hell in here and they had begun to sweat but she did not want to lose the feeling of being connected to him. The rhythmic thump of his heart beneath her cheek further relaxed her, causing her to lean heavily on him.

Shinji had not been ready for the extra weight pressing on him in the middle of the dance step. He faltered, tripping over his own feet to avoid stepping on hers. With a cry of surprise from her as they went down, he turned so that when they landed, she would be on top. He grunted and gritted his teeth against the pain of her elbows digging into his ribs and her forehead bumping into his chin from the impact with the floor. He was stunned and unable to breathe momentarily but her body felt so magnificently yielding yet firm in his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized breathlessly, blinking rapidly as she pushed the hair out of his face to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he gasped, sliding his hands around her waist that was now bare because her tank top had ridden up during the fall. "I'm better than okay."

Esmerie giggled before she could stop it from coming and apologized when he winced in pain and hissed by drawing a quick breath through his teeth as more discomfort assaulted his body. They don't call it hardwood for nothing.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized again, leaning down to give him a swift peck on the lips.

"Can you apologize like that again?" he inquired, giving her one his trademark broad toothy grins.

Esmerie bit her lip momentarily, glancing around the room. Thankfully Kaname had disappeared. Not caring at the moment why he was gone but incredibly glad he had left, she released her bottom lip from her teeth and pressed her fingertips to Shinji's cheeks. She bent her head to kiss him again, waiting until her eyes crossed from the close proximity of his before closing them. Her lips pressed to his, lingering without moving for a moment before he shifted beneath her and applied pressure to the back of her head with his hand. She caught his lower lip between hers, puckering slightly before moving to his top lip to do the same. Her body tightened with an unexpected reaction when he pressed his hand against the back of her head to hold her lips down to his. A muffled moan came from her when he opened his mouth and hers as well. Her hands pressed flat against his chest as his tongue tentatively entered her mouth, probing and searching before finding hers and stroking against it teasingly. She had only been kissed like this once before in her life. It had been gross then since she was only sixteen and it was her first kiss but it was incredibly exciting now.

Shinji held back the groan of arousal when her body rubbed over an engorged part of his anatomy and created a pleasure inducing friction. His other hand that was still on her waist, clutched at her, his fingers digging into the soft flesh there. Some men would call her fat; he thought it was amazing because she was just the right mix of softness and strength, fleshiness and muscle. He liked it - a lot. Without meaning to, he rolled his hips and moved against her bringing another moan from her which increased his level of arousal. He did moan this time in response, cradling her head as her tongue pushed back against his.

"Hey! Lover boy! Your cab is here. Esmerie needs to get ready for her show tonight," Kaname announced from the door.

That explains his sudden departure. He had gone to call a cab. Growling with frustration and more than a little resentment, Esmerie rolled off of Shinji and sat on her behind next to him. Her body ached deep inside and she knew she wanted more from him. Gazing up at the blonde who now hovered over her from his standing position, she took his hand so he could lift her up to her feet.

"Will you come - "

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said, cutting off her question. He moved in for another brief kiss before exiting the room.

Esmerie watched him go feeling her heart sink just a bit but the knowledge she would see him later kept hope and her trembling heart afloat. Her eyes turned toward her brother and she glared at him hotly.

"Don't look at me that way," Kaname admonished her.

Esmerie rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Restart the record. I need to practice," she grumbled, tracing her oversensitive lips that still tingled from the kiss. She could not wait to get to the club tonight.

~\0/~

Shinji claimed the same seat right up front next to the stage. Glancing around anxiously, he saw her walking toward him from the back of the club. She was dressed in a tight black skirt that accentuated her curves all the way down to her knee where it ended. The top she wore was a simple, unadorned wrap around blouse in a deep purple color. Tonight he had left behind the trench coat but wore black pants and a long-sleeved ocher colored shirt with a black tie. He stood up to gather her into his arms and place a kiss against her lips that were painted a ruby-red.

"What's this?" he asked, taking the drink from her that she handed him.

"Just a little shot to relax me. I thought I'd share," Esmerie answered, taking the whole shot of straight bourbon at once.

Shinji could not help but notice the pretty shade of pink that flooded her delicate porcelain complected cheeks from the drink. Suspiciously eyeing the fluid before doing the same, he instantly regretted it when the damnable liquid burned like hell fire all the way down to the pit of his stomach. He coughed and sputtered, his body doing its best to eject the repulsive alcohol. It was great in coffee and a sugary sauce but not so much when taken straight.

"Oh, Shinji," she gasped, patting him on the back.

Taking advantage of the situation, he pulled her in close for another kiss that was much more than a peck on the lips. He liked kissing her but refrained from letting it go too far. He did not want to ruin her make up completely, although he liked her better without it. Breaking the kiss, he held her close not ready to relinquish his hold on her completely.

Esmerie hugged him, feeling warm all over not only from the booze but also from the man who held her tightly.

"Break it up, kids. Esmerie, let's go," Kaname commanded, taking her by the arm. Now was not the time for fun and games. He regretted ever leaving her alone with that man. It had only been for ten minutes for pete's sake to make a phone call! He didn't think she could get into trouble that fast but she had.

Shinji wondered how long it would be before he stopped being weirded out by that man and his sixth sense about his sister. Shaking his head, he reclaimed his seat to get ready to hear her sing. She would be coming on stage first tonight so he did not have to wait long. He sat spellbound as she sang with emotion and conviction she had not demonstrated the first time he had heard her. There was no way he could stop the conceited smile from splitting his face. He had done that to her and would like to do a whole lot more.

_"You smile, you smile and then the spell was cast," _her voice heralded, rising in volume like Kaname had taught her. Her eyes met his and were able to focus on him due to the somewhat muted stage lights. "_And here we are in Heaven..."_

Shinji stood up from his seat and moved to the stage. Yes, he had found his angel and she was singing to him under the smoky blue lights that lit the black stage which gave her the appearance of floating on air. Reaching up to her, he kept his eyes on hers as she bent to take his hand.

"_For you are mine...At last_," she finished off the song, dropping down into his arms.

A spotlight lit them up as his lips contacted hers and the whole crowd erupted into thunderous applause. There was no place he would rather be than where he was at the moment - in her arms. The whole place disappeared and all that mattered was them. It was just like that fantasy he had when he first heard her sing. All that was missing was the cherry blossoms. Unfortunately for him, her fantastic performance prompted the bar owner to send his stage hands/bouncers to extract her from the blonde's arms for an encore performance.

Shinji could not be more proud of her as she performed two more songs at the club patrons request. He felt sorry for himself though because he was ready to have her all to himself again. Their time together was waning and after midnight he would have only five more nights with which to spend with her. He was startled when a heavy hand came down on his shoulder as he waited at the table for her to appear from backstage.

"She will be out soon," Kaname assured him taking the seat beside him.

"Thanks," Shinji returned, sipping the soda he had ordered. Her brother still made him nervous, even more so since he always seemed to know what everyone was doing despite being sightless. The man even seemed to read thoughts as well.

"What are your intentions for her?" the always intimidating man questioned him.

"I'm not sure. It's a little soon and - "

"If you only want to have sex with her and then plan to disappear after that, going back to your own life without giving her a second thought, you should know I will track you down and kill you," he threatened with so much sincerity it made Shinji begin to sweat.

Pulling at his collar and loosening his tie, it took several swallows to diminish the lump in his throat so he could talk. "That's not it at all. I want to know more about her. I planned to come back and see her as soon as I can. I care about her already," he said, stopping as embarrassment caused another lump to form in his throat. He had not meant to let that slip especially not to another man. But this was her brother who was asking - no, demanding - to know his intentions and that was them.

"Hmmmm," Kaname grunted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. That was not the answer he had been expecting. He had expected the man's voice to rise a couple of octaves as he hotly defended himself while making grandiose claims of love at first sight and all such nonsense. Catching a whiff of his sister's signature Magnolia perfume, he stood up from the table.

Esmerie slid her hands into his, accepting the kiss on her cheek. She hoped giving him a good dose of affection would send him on his way. She also mentioned that she had seen one of his ex-girlfriends sitting at the bar - alone. With that motivation, she found herself brother free to be with Shinji.

"You were amazing, marvelous, perfect," he complimented sincerely feeling like his words were inadequate to describe exactly how she made him feel when she sang. He liked the way she dropped her dark eyelashes against her cheek demurely and blushed a deep pink.

"Thank you," she said, leaning toward him for his a kiss.

"Oh, by the way," Kaname interrupted before their lips touched, appearing from no where so swiftly it caused them to jump apart. "I took the liberty of having all of your things moved from your hotel room to the house. You will be staying with us for the remainder of your vacation."

'What a control freak,' Shinji thought, breathing hard as he looked at Esmerie who was also trying to catch her breath and calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I won't be home tonight, but be good," he commanded, looking down at his sister as if he could see her.

Shinji and Esmerie both then noticed he held the hand of a lovely woman who was his ex-girlfriend, possibly his girlfriend once more or at least a diversion for the night. The blonde stared at Esmerie questioningly when her hand gripped his so tightly it hurt. Apparently she had not meant for the reunion to go so well.

"Good night, Kaname," she said, standing up without releasing her grip on Shinji's hand. "I think we'll go home too. I would like to get into bed."

The acidity in her voice was immediately noticed by both men and warranted a smirk from the quasi-girlfriend who was not sure where she stood with Kaname yet but did not seem to care either. Taking home the handsome man who was once hers was obviously enough for now. Esmerie started for the door, pulling the slightly astonished Shinji behind her.

"Remember what I've told you, Esmerie," Kaname called after her, obviously hinting at past warnings he had given her.

"What has he told you?" Shinji inquired apprehensively as she pushed open the bar door to step out onto the sidewalk.

"That if I have sex with you, he will kill you first then me," she answered flatly, issuing an ear-splitting whistle for a cab.

Could her brother really be that murderous? As she pulled him into the taxi behind her and for just a moment her rear end rose in the air swinging temptingly in his face, he hoped he would have the strength to resist temptation and not find out.

~...~

Just as her brother had said, Shinji's luggage had been delivered to the house and stacked neatly at the end of the bed he had slept in last night. He had told her that he wanted to take a shower and he did. A cold shower was in order not only to stem the sweating from the humid night and raw nerves but also to put out the fire that had started inside from her kissing him the whole way to her house. He thought it would also be a good idea to give her time to cool off before she did something they would both regret. It was evident she was angry with her brother and seemed intent on getting back at him. He would not allow himself to be used that way no matter how enticing the idea of taking her and having rough angry sex all night would be. Besides, the first time he laid her down he wanted it to be slow and gentle, lasting all night until they simply could not move any more. Exhausted and worn out, they would fall asleep in each other's arms while his favorite jazz cd played softly in the background.

After his cold shower, Shinji lay on the bed still trying to pull himself together. The shower had done wonders to kill the physical proof of his arousal but had done nothing to stop the emotional tidal wave of desire within that was on the verge of undoing the effects of the shower. Rummaging through his clothes for his cd player, he flipped it on hoping the familiar jazz tunes would help him bring his body under control. Slipping on his headphones, he closed his eyes to relax on the bed while still damp from the shower with a towel wrapped around his slim waist.

Meanwhile, Esmerie was busy in the kitchen cooking a very late supper of blackened catfish and cheese grits when there was a knock on the back door that opened into the alcove between the kitchen and dining room. Ripping off her apron with aggravation, she threw it on the counter to go answer the door.

"Who the hell - oh, dear god no," she groaned seeing the moonlight glinting off the bald head of the man standing on her back porch. Ikkaku Madarame, the human bowling ball who Kaname liked to shine up on occasion while she was dating him, had become one of the head teachers at the martial arts academy her brother owned and constant stalker to his ex-girlfriend - her. "Damn you Kaname Tōsen Labeau, you bastard," she growled under her breath.

Opening the door to allow him into the house since he already knew she was home, she rolled her eyes as he strode past. If she had not answered the door in a timely manner, Ikkaku would have alerted Kaname who then would have arrived within minutes with the rest of his extermination squad from the academy. The extermination squad, as she called them, were his friends and fellow teachers at his training school who made her boyfriends mysteriously disappear. They swore they had never killed any of the boyfriends; that they only made them move to different states - or countries. Oh, yes, that was SO much better.

"Kaname called out the back up and you're the lucky one tonight, huh?" she muttered, hurrying past him as he flung his long arm and legs out to make himself comfortable at the big kitchen table. Her cheese grits were about to burn and it was all this idiot's fault. Any one of those morons could simply tell Kaname 'no' when he made his requests, but they never did.

"Oh, Baby Sister, you know I still love you. Why don't you give me another chance?" he inquired, leering at her behind as it swayed ever so slightly while she vigorously stirred to salvage the grits.

"I'm not your sister, don't call me that. Considering you want to get into my pants, it's really kinda creepy. I don't like you Ikkaku, it's that simple," she responded with painful honesty that had no effect whatsoever on the bald yet incredibly thick skulled man.

When he did not say anything rude in return, she looked over at him to see him staring past her at something. His already narrow eyes had narrowed even further, almost disappearing, in anger and his lips were pressed together with agitation. She was startled when a hand lay against her shoulder that was bared by her spaghetti strapped white tank top. She was thankful her back was turned to both of them when her nipples tightened from the gentle pressure of Shinji pressing against her backside when he gave her a hug with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"A guest courtesy of your brother?" he queried in a low voice with his lips next to her ear.

"You got it. You catch on really quick," she chuckled lightly.

"How have you been able to bear this?" he asked, tightening his arms around her waist. Her brother's possessiveness was almost disturbing in its severity.

"By having an excellent sense of humor," she answered sincerely, blowing on the spoonful of cheese grits before offering it to him to try.

"What is _that_?" He had not meant to sound so disgusted but the yellow colored glop looked horrible.

"Just shut up and try it. You'll like it," she grumbled, thrusting the spoon into his mouth when he was about to say something.

It was creamy, buttery, cheesy, and really good. Shinji let her go to grab the spoon and have another taste. He was finding more things to like about her all the time. Feeling her nudging him backwards with her behind bumping against a very sensitive area, he backed away quickly and contented himself with licking the remnants off the spoon. He watched as she pulled out a skillet filled with what looked like fish covered with a very thick, dark layer of seasoning.

"Go sit down in the dining room. I'll be right there," she told him, giving him a wink.

Esmerie patiently fixed their plates with a small smirk on her face as she decided to spoon up a 'special' plate for Ikkaku with a little extra seasoning. Reaching into Granny's private cabinet, she took out the little glass bottle filled with a white powder that was labeled by a curling sticker scrawled with 'sleeping powder' in shaky handwriting. Carefully tilting the bottle like a salt shaker, she sprinkled it liberally over the fish and grits. After replacing the bottle in the very back to hide the evidence, she picked up the plates, balancing the tainted one on her forearm.

"All right, Marie Laveau, work some magic for me," she whispered since that was one of the many 'magic' powders and potions her Granny had cooked up from the recipes given to her.

She regretted not paying more attention when the woman had tried to impart more of the voodoo queen's wisdom to her. Viewing it all as hogwash and old wives' tales, she largely ignored it or laughed at it outright. One time she had laughed too much and her Granny whipped her with the wooden spoon she had been stirring the love potion with. She had been seventeen at the time and found the whole experience demoralizing and embarrassing. After that she completely turned her back on her Granny's brand of old world wisdom. Sighing heavily, she pushed away the regrets of the past and thought about the possible future in the next room.

Arriving at the table to see the men glaring at each other, Esmerie sat one plate down in front of Shinji, giving him another wink. It was everything she could do not to cackle like an evil witch especially when Ikkaku turned his scalding glare on her after seeing the flirty gesture.

"Vous mangez, mangez!*" she prompted them, returning to the kitchen briefly for the glasses of iced tea. She returned to the dining room to find Ikkaku face down in the half eaten plate of food. "Oh, damn that stuff works fast." Raising her eyes to the ceiling, she offered her Granny a whispered apology.

"What did you do? Is he dead?" Shinji inquired, putting down his fork full of food before pushing away from the table. His eyes were wide with terror as he stared at the man.

"No. It's a sleeping powder. I only gave it to him, silly. Go ahead and eat," she told him, digging into her food.

Shinji did not relax and start eating until the unconscious man issued a loud snore to show that he was indeed asleep and not dead. Finding it hard to ignore the snoring man, he requested they return to the kitchen to leave Ikkaku to his nap in the dining room.

After eating and leaving their unwelcome guest in the dining room asleep, Esmerie led Shinji to the music room. The windows were closed and the room was cool from the small air conditioner that hummed away from its place in the far corner window. Moonlight streamed in the through the windows casting a silvery blue glow around the room that was like the stage lighting from the club. She silently padded across the floor, turning on the more modern cd player so they would not be interrupted by having to change records. The sound of a clarinet, low and woody, reverberated through the room as the slow jazz tune started. Holding out her hands in the dancing position, she waited for him to step up to her and take hold of her. She held her breath, gazing into his dark eyes that reflected the white moonlight as he gently enclosed her hand while pressing his shoulder against the other after his hand rested softly on her hip. Her body forced her to inhale when he moved her backwards to begin the dance.

The moonlight, the music, the feelings that rushed their bodies as they held each other and moved around the room were as intoxicating as the bourbon had been last night. They never exchanged a word as they gazed into one another's eyes and swayed to the music. An enchanting spell had been cast over them and they were enjoying every second of it. Reality had lost meaning for them and they existed in their own little world set apart from this one. It was unfair that time and circumstance were encroaching upon them threatening to destroy the happiness they had found in each other. Not until the cd started over and began playing the first song again did they come down from their own private cloud and speak.

"I suppose we should get to bed. I have to work at the diner tomorrow," Esmerie said, sighing heavily. Never before had she dreaded going to work so intensely. It would be time lost from being with Shinji. However, there were bills that would not get paid and a very pissed off Aunt who was the family matriarch since Granny's passing who would be waiting to whip her behind if she did not go to work.

"I'll still be here when you get home. I can come visit you and have lunch while I'm out sight-seeing," he offered in hopes it would remove the sadness from her eyes. He smiled when their gleaming brilliance returned. The only sight he wanted to see was her looking like she did at this moment with the moon in her eyes and making her black hair look blue while her skin glowed with an ethereal luminescence. Lowering his lips toward hers, he murmured, "My angel," before tasting their sweetness once more.

Esmerie slid her arms around his thin waist that was clad in denim. She had been shocked to see him in jeans and a white t-shirt but he had never looked more inviting in his casual attire. Her hands slid under the hem of his shirt and crept up his back. He was thin but there was a quiet strength about him that was hinted at with every small move he made that flexed the hard muscle under his light skin. His lips slid from hers and touched her neck just below her ear. Sucking in air from the shock of the jolt of excitement that exploded inside of her from the unexpected move, her fingers dug into his shoulders trying to keep a firm grip on reality and her hormones. She whispered his name as his soft lips pressed slow, teasing kisses the full length of her neck.

"Oh, god, Shinji," she gasped when he kissed her collarbone before moving to the hollow of her throat. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out his name when the tip of his tongue dipped into the concave flesh to taste her. Her body moved against his, making both of them weak when they became aware of just how aroused the other was. That knowledge in itself was like an aphrodisiac and only heightened how much they wanted each other.

Shinji carefully lowered her to the floor, sliding his hands down her sides to her waist to pull her over on top of him. He stared up into her desire glazed eyes as she sat on top of him. The denim hurt like hell as it squeezed his already throbbing erection. He was hurting himself and her by letting it go this far, but he could not bring himself to stop. Raising his hips, he felt a self-serving satisfaction when she opened her mouth in a noiseless scream as he pushed against her yearning body.

"We can't," she gasped, fighting for self-control when he did it again. His hardness pushed against her burning body causing a friction that brought a split second of relief from the horrible ache of arousal.

"No, we can't," he agreed, sitting up to hold her in his arms. He moaned when she moved because she scraped her body over his pulsating manhood.

"But I don't know if I can stop," she whispered, her voice tremulous.

"Yes, you can, sweetheart," he assured her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Don't move. Just breathe."

Esmerie did as he said, refusing to give into the urge to rock her hips against his since she was still straddling his body in the most inviting of places. Panting like a woman in labor, she chewed her lower lip to concentrate on calming her carnal desires. Wouldn't this be easier if they were not still wrapped around each other with certain places of their anatomy in contact with each other?

Their breathing slowed and eventually fell into cadence with each other. The ache was still in their bodies, but it was manageable. For once Kaname had not been there to interrupt at a delicate moment and it had almost led to disaster. It was too soon for something like this since they had to figure out what they were going to do with their relationship. Shinji had never been a big fan of one night stands or derivatives thereof and he certainly did not intend for her to be anything like that. She was already much too precious to him. Feeling the limpness of her body against his, he had the sneaking suspicion she was asleep. Pulling her back to look at her, his thought was confirmed by her closed eyes and soft, rhythmic breathing. He had relaxed her a little too much he realized with a grin. Oh, well, it was for the best. He would live to see another day and so would she. He wondered how the bald man downstairs would fare when Kaname found out he had failed in his mission. A devious smile stretched his lips and he was glad the over-protective big brother would have his lethal tendencies directed at someone else for a change. He almost felt sorry for Ikkaku - almost.

* * *

*Translation: Vouz mangez, mangez = You eat, eat!

I know I seem kind of preoccupied with food in this fic but you have to understand that food is a very important part of culture in the South. If you've ever watched many Asian movies or series, you will also notice they have a preoccupation with food so it's not totally off the wall to include it here.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji had not intended this to be a guided sightseeing tour but since Kaname offered he was not going to turn him down. It was shocking how well the man maneuvered and got around. For him to have never been blessed with sight, he could describe things in perfect detail. He said that was due to Esmerie describing them to him when they would walk around the city during their childhood. Then Kaname began to tell him about his short but exciting military career during which he belonged to one of those secret groups that no one knows about then if they do the government does they know about it.

"What were you? The look out?" Shinji joked, noticing the man's face turn rigid. "Oh, shit, you were the lookout weren't you?"

"My specialty was night missions. Needless to say, in the dark sight is useless. Even night vision goggles can be a disadvantage. I could hear or smell a hostile before anyone else had any idea they were there," he explained.

"That makes sense," the blonde returned, thinking how that explained so much.

"But when Mom and Dad died, I came home to take care of Esmerie and Granny. I didn't want to leave her by herself,"he added wistfully, thinking how he had been terrified of the prospect of something happening to her since his parents were dead. _He _had been the one afraid of being left alone_, _but masculine pride would never permit him to admit that to himself and definitely not to her. Clearing his throat quickly before getting misty eyed in front of a fellow male, he launched into a story about one of his more dangerous missions.

Shinji concentrated on keeping the smile off of his face. It had been interesting to see a softer side of Kaname even for a second. No wonder he was so protective of his sister; he had given up his life and career elsewhere to come home and take care of her. She had literally become everything he had left of his life with his parents and then she had become his life and mission: to keep her safe.

Kaname kept him busy until far after lunch and they finally arrived at the diner near three which was the end of Esmerie's shift. Once her shift was complete, she changed out of her waitress uniform to eat with them. After they finished their lunch of shrimp po-boys and fries, Kaname told them to continue the tour of the city without him. He smiled when she assured him they would be home for dinner which she would cook. The time he had spent with Shinji had been to get to know the man better. This man continued to surprise him with his honesty and he found himself liking him more and more for his sister. The corners of his mouth turned up into a mirthless smile when he remembered Shinji saying he had a little sister. Suddenly he had an idea. Although Shinji might be winning him over, he doubted it would be so easy for Esmerie to gain the confidence or even tolerance of Shinji's little sister. Nothing stirred avarice and jealousy within a woman like the threat of competition from another woman for the affections of a man she was attached to, even her own brother. He had witnessed it on a few occasions from Esmerie. His smile broadened when he thought of the shocking little monster his sister had become when he had gotten a little too close emotionally for her comfort to a woman he was dating. Since Shinji seemed intent on having a relationship with her, then Esmerie should meet his sibling as soon as possible. He would allow her time off from her part-time job at his training academy as his administrative assistant to go on a vacation. Shuddering slightly, he dreaded the daunting task of convincing his Aunt Desiree to give her a week off from the diner. He would discuss the specifics with lover boy tomorrow.

~...~

Esmerie slid a sidelong glance at the man sitting beside her as they sat on a bench in the plaza of the mall that bordered the Mississippi River. They were watching the sunset while savoring ice cream cones. It had been a great afternoon. Esmerie had taken him to a museum about the history of jazz. She had never seen a man so ecstatic in her life. With Kaname for a brother, she was accustomed to stoicism and complete emotional constipation. Not so from the blonde sitting beside her. He had no problem expressing his joy and absolute ecstasy with the music and everything about it as they walked around the dusty and not often visited museum. The older gentleman on duty as the curator had been kind enough to lead them on a guided tour since they were not only the only ones there but because of the enthusiasm exhibited by Shinji. The man had a strong Cajun accent which Shinji sometimes had trouble understanding but their genteel tour guide had no problem with repeating himself and was actually quite knowledgable, giving them so much information Esmerie even learned a few things.

"Are we going home now?" Shinji asked her when they watched the remnants of the sun sink into the wide dirty river.

Esmerie's stomach clenched and she was unable to speak momentarily. She really liked the way that sounded. Inhaling deeply, she smiled before saying, "Yeah, let's go home."

~...~

Shinji stayed with her in the kitchen while she cooked dinner. Not only was he curious as to what culinary delight she would stir up, but he also did not want to leave her side. Four more nights. He did not intend to keep counting but he could not help himself.

"What's that?" he asked with childlike excitement, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Esmerie smiled as she stirred the pot of jambalaya with the big wooden spoon. Offering him a taste, she bit her lower lip as she watched his eyes close and he released the most sensual sigh she had ever heard. Pride filled her as he expressed his approval of her cooking. She gasped when he turned her around to kiss her. The taste of the spices lingered on his lips and she could not help but lick it away as he lifted his lips from hers slightly. She issued a sound of muffled surprise when he smashed his lips back against hers and pressed her against the stove.

"Ewww! God, you two! Don't do that so close to the food," Kaname griped as he passed through the kitchen.

The astonished couple watched as he strolled on through the kitchen without saying another word or snatching Shinji away from the grip of his sister.

"I think he likes you," Esmerie whispered, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I do and stop that!" Kaname yelled from the dining room. "Don't make me lose my appetite, Ezzie!"

~...~

"Not going to the club tonight?" Shinji inquired as she led him outside after dinner to the big white porch swing extended from the ceiling on the back porch.

"Nope. Tonight I'm all yours," Esmerie said, sitting down on the wooden slat seat.

"Are you?" he asked, putting his arm around her as she made herself comfortable against his chest.

"Do you want me to be?" Her heart beat faster, thumping against her ribs so hard she was sure he could hear the sound. Her eyes held his brown ones and she lost her breath as he leaned toward her.

"Yes." He brought her lips to his with his fingertips against the back of her head.

Nothing like a kiss to seal the deal. After the brief yet meaningful kiss, Esmerie snuggled against him, tucking her head on his chin. Not another word was spoken as the swing softly swayed back and forth in the warm air of the summer night. The stars twinkled above and they stared at them, both lost in their own thoughts for the possibilities of the future.

~...~

"Did you sleep out there all night?" Kaname questioned them as they stumbled in the back door rubbing their sore backs and necks.

"Unfortunately we did," Esmerie answered, drawn to the kitchen by the smell of coffee.

"Hirako I need to talk to you," he told the half asleep man who came to sudden wakefulness after the spoken demand.

Esmerie and Shinji both could tell this was not a request. Squeezing his hand gently to reassure him, she went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before deciding to make herself scarce by hiding in the music room. Things were going too well for her to be stubborn and rebellious to her brother. She hoped that for once in her life she had met a man her brother approved of. Feeling soft fur grazing against her arm as she sat in the window, she looked down at Mittens who had joined her on the windowsill. Maybe she was not doomed to be a crazy cat lady after all. Smiling to herself, she scratched the cat behind the ears, and he began grinding out a purr of gratefulness.

~...~

"I have something important to discuss with you," Kaname stated, waiting for Shinji to take a seat after getting a cup of coffee before he continued. Folding his hands in front of him, he hoped he would not regret the offer he was about to make.

Shinji could not even begin to wonder where this conversation might be leading. The horrifying thought that the man could be about to tell him to leave and never attempt to contact his sister again entered his brain and made him begin to sweat. Taking a sip of the steaming hot liquid from the cup, he attempted to calm himself and chided himself silently for jumping to such a negative conclusion.

"If you buy her a round trip plane ticket I will allow her to return home with you for a week," Kaname announced suddenly, hearing the man choke on his drink.

Shinji detested how this family had a talent for making him do that. He coughed with body racking intensity to eject the liquid he had inhaled from his lungs. His chest hurt now from so much coughing. Finally gaining his breath and his wits about him, he stared at the man sitting in front of him with many misgivings flooding his mind. Now why in the hell would he do something like that? Why would he allow him to take her to God only knows where without him being close by to pop in at the worst possible times? He would barely allow them to be alone in the same room together for more than ten minutes. There were ulterior motives here and the man had a plan. But what? When thoughts began to creep into his consciousness that he would be taking Esmerie home with him, spending another week with her, he forgot all about the possible insidious reasons why her brother might be allowing it.

"Okay fine. I'll do that," he agreed, grasping the man's outstretched hand for a handshake. It was as if he had just made a business deal to date Esmerie.

"Don't tell her. Let it be a surprise," he said, standing up to walk away seconds before Esmerie appeared at the table. He kissed his sister on the cheek and left the room.

"What was that all about?" she queried, staring at him as if the answer was written on his forehead.

"I'm not sure yet," he responded, sipping his coffee and ignoring the expression of annoyance and incredulity on her face. He had given her an honest answer.

~\0/~

* * *

Shinji watched with rapt interest as the students sparred on the wide open floor covered in light pine wood. No soft cushy mats for these students. If you took a dive you paid for and did your best not to do it again. The scowls Kaname and the other teachers wore on their faces as they observed the students could also be great motivators. Occasionally one of the teachers would move forward to attack a student who was winning against an opponent and getting cocky. One guy with orange spiky hair, one of the older and more experienced students apparently, countered nicely, slamming Ikkaku down onto his back after jumping over the leg sweep that was meant to put him on the floor.

"Hey, Shinji! Why don't you join us out here?" Kaname yelled across the hangar like building.

Before Shinji could offer the excuse that he was not dressed properly, his dear, sweet Esmerie came to the rescue by handing him a uniform from their stock on hand.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he mumbled, snatching the white student's uniform out of her hand.

"The locker room is back there," she said, pointing across from the desk where she was typing on a computer. She had strictly selfish reasons for being so helpful in providing him the proper attire for joining in. Her curiosity about his abilities had been stirred after he had stopped the attack from her brother on that first night. She wanted to see exactly what he was capable of and hoped Kaname had finally met his match.

Leaving her desk, she took a seat on one of the benches where the students had gathered to watch. She sat beside the guy who had knocked Ikkaku flat on his ass, patting him on the shoulder.

"That was incredible, Ichigo. You have no idea how gratifying that was for me," she said, not noticing the shy smile he gave her as he dried sweat from his face with a towel.

"I have an idea. Is he still stalking you?" he inquired, watching the stranger walk out onto the training floor.

"Yeah. Thick headed fool. He's one of the thankfully dying breed of man who still thinks no means yes and 'leave me the hell alone' means 'take me, I'm yours,'" she stated quite seriously, biting her lower lip as her brother dressed in black hakama pants joined him on the floor.

All the students wore white gis with different colored belts and the teachers wore hakama pants and shirts in different colors to signify their ranks. Kaname was the only one wearing black and no shirt. He displayed a strict aversion to shirts while dressed in uniform. The female students did not mind at all while the male students found it somewhat intimidating.

"Weapon?" Kaname asked.

"Katana," Shinji answered, seeing Ikkaku move to retrieve the requested weapon.

He was disturbed to see the man also grab a weapon that looked something like a machete attached to a long pole. The smirk of sadistic glee was hard to miss as the chrome dome strode toward him. It was obvious that revenge was on his mind as he threw the katana at his opponent. He had thought Kaname would be his combatant not the man who had an apparent reason to bear a grudge against him. This would be more than a simple sparring match; this would be a battle for pride. Glancing at Esmerie, he realized it would be about many things.

"Tatakai!*" Kaname yelled, backing away to stand near Esmerie.

"Why didn't you fight him?" she hissed accusingly as Ikkaku charged toward Shinji, intent on unleashing his fury and vengeance.

"Because I don't want to kill him," he answer matter of factly.

"What about the night -" Her brother abruptly cut her off.

"He caught me off guard! I didn't expect him to know anything like that," he defended himself hotly. "Besides, it could turn into an ongoing source of spite between the both of us if I fight him."

'For who?' Esmerie pondered, turning her attention back to the fight just as Ikkaku stabbed forward with his weapon to have Shinji knock it away with the katana. Chewing on her lower lip nervously, she clutched the bench she was sitting on to hold herself still before she ran from the room. Feeling a cool hand on her shoulder, she glanced at the man sitting next to her. In her agitated state she had not even noticed that her friend Yumichika had sat down beside her. She could not return the soft smile he had on his face that was meant to comfort her. After his arm went around her waist, she relaxed into him.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was the only man Kaname had ever let near his sister because he mistakenly assumed the man was gay. Although Yumichika did have a distinct feminine beauty about him from his perfectly styled black hair to the long black lashes lining his dark gray eyes, he was straight as an arrow and loved women - he was just incredibly picky and had not found a worthy female yet. A conceited and self-centered narcissist at heart, he was overly concerned with hair and clothes and he did not care about the assumptions other people made as long as they thought he was gorgeous. He would not say he had never been interested in Esmerie sexually but had contented himself with being her best friend. She was lovely and sensual but her words and actions sometimes were base and unbecoming for a lady and would set his teeth on edge. She also had a distinct nonchalance about her skin care regimen and went without make up or even brushing her head full of curls which drove him crazy. Then there was the tragic case of her being terminally fashion challenged. Because of these problems with her, he got to enjoy perks none of the other guys did. He was allowed to be alone with her and go into her bedroom without Kaname being suspicious at all because when he was there he would do her hair or give her a beauty treatment of some sort just like any good girlfriend would. On more than one occasion he had touched her breasts when helping her try on clothes during shopping trips. If he told any of the small-minded morons, that got most of their exercise jumping to conclusions that he was gay, about that they would be beside themselves with envy.

"Calm down," he whispered to her when she jumped and clutched his hand so tightly it hurt. He wondered what had happened to prompt Ikkaku to go after the unknown man with such passion. Of course with the short-tempered bald man it did not take a whole lot to set him off. "Who is he?"

"I just met him and he's my boyfriend," she answered distractedly, wincing when Shinji swung the katana and made contact with the wooden handle of his adversary's weapon.

"Oh...wait, what?" he asked, turning her to face him. "That makes no sense! And why haven't you told me?"

"I've been busy," she muttered, shaking out of his grip to turn back to the fight.

"How busy?"

"Don't be a creep. Not _that _busy. As if Kaname would let that happen."

Yumichika smiled. She was right. Her brother would never let that happen. Not until she's fifty and been married at least fifteen years the man might allow her husband to consummate the marriage. Although he understood Kaname's drive to protect her since she was all he had left of his immediate family, he also thought he took his protectiveness too far. She was too sheltered and quite ignorant. The swiftness of the progress of her relationship did not sit well with him.

"Isn't it a little soon to call him a boyfriend?" he inquired, holding her with an arm around her shoulders as the sound of metal clashing against metal rang through the room with a teeth jarring volume and clarity.

"What else should I call him? Besides, I think Kaname likes him," she returned without taking her eyes off of the men fighting.

"What?!" he shouted, interrupting the combatants. Although he liked having all the attention on him, at this moment he found it unsettling because everyone was glaring at him for stopping the battle. "Carry on!" he yelled with a wave of his hand before turning his attention back to Esmerie. "All right you, spill it. Tell me everything."

"Not here!" she hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. "Yumi, shut up please."

Yumichika pouted. He loved good gossip especially when it involved his best friend and his boss. For now he would leave her alone. Besides, it sounded like he was missing a good fight as the students cheered. He was surprised to see they were cheering for the blonde who had Ikkaku on the ground with the katana point held at his throat.

Esmerie had just breathed a sigh of relief when Ikkaku thrust up his weapon and disarmed Shinji. She screamed his name when the weapon clattered to the floor. The man was up and on his feet with amazing speed, furiously going at Shinji who dodged every thrust of the deadly weapon aimed at him. Jumping to her feet, she could not take it anymore.

"Esmerie, no," Kaname whispered to her, holding her around the waist to keep her from running onto the floor to stop the fight. "If you do that, he will never forgive you. Let it be."

"Kaname, please," she begged, struggling to be released.

"No. Trust him," he said not letting her go.

Shinji tried to ignore the screams of Esmerie from the sidelines as he avoided getting impaled by the massive blade. He knew the man intended to kill him. Concentrating fully on his enemy, he waited for just the right moment to strike. Carefully watching the thrusts, he noticed there was no pattern to the man's method of operation; just wild thrusts made in anger. But they were all in a forward direction with all of his weight and power behind them. Sidestepping the next shove of the weapon, he jumped toward the man, landing beside him. Seizing him by the back of the neck, he used Ikkaku's own momentum and forward motion to push him down the floor. He held him face down with a foot on the back of his neck before disarming him.

"I'm done," Shinji growled at the man, throwing the weapon out of reach. Looking across the room at Kaname holding Esmerie who hung limply in his arms like a doll, he bellowed, "Satisfied? Am I worthy now? Or will I ever be? I'm tired of these games!"

"Shinji," she gasped, taking advantage of her brother's loose grip. Breaking free, she ran after the irate blonde stomping to the locker room.

"ON THE FLOOR!" Kaname hollered so loudly it echoed through the room that had been deathly quiet moments before.

The slapping sound of bare feet on the wood floor filled the air as the students rushed to take their positions. Their teacher barked the command to fight and they resumed their training. Fun and games were more than over since he was angry.

"Ikkaku!" Kaname barked, pausing before continuing. "In my office. NOW!"

Shūhei Hisagi took over without having to be asked as his boss headed to his office. He shuddered the think what kind of reprimand awaited his fellow teacher and defeated Ikkaku. Running his hand through his spiky black hair, he contemplated going to the office to make sure things did not get out of hand. However he did not want to unwittingly make himself his irate boss's next victim. Esmerie annoyed him because she managed to always be a troublemaker. Many times he had requested that his boss just fire her but he was promptly told to shut up and mind his own business. Pressing his lips together with aggravation, he focused his attention on salvaging the rest of the training session.

~...~

"Are you crazy?" Shinji huffed impatiently as she stood in the locker room in front of him in his half-dressed state. "Get out of here!"

"No! I want to be sure you're okay," she argued petulantly, pouting like a two-year old not getting her way.

Shinji was just great. He was hot, dirty, and sweaty in addition to being more enraged than he could remember being in a very long time. Glaring at the woman standing in front of him he was beginning to debate if she was worth all of this. He had never had to fight, and literally this time, for a woman so hard in his life. After only knowing her for four days he had endured more crap than he had experienced from any relationship he had so far in his life. His anger flared and threatened to unleash on her so he continued to get undressed whether she was standing there or not. He had to get out of here before he did something they all regretted.

"Shinji, I'm so - "

"Stop right there! You're not the one who needs to apologize and I don't want to hear it from anyone right now!" he yelled, guilt washing over him as her dark eyes brimmed with tears. Hurriedly pulling on his other clothes, he mumbled, "I - I have to go, Esmerie."

"Where?" she asked, swiping at the huge tear that rolled down her face.

"I don't know." Sweeping past her, he headed for the door as quickly as he could.

"Will you come back?" She ran behind him, sliding to a stop when he paused at the door unexpectedly.

"I have to come back. All of my stuff is at your house," he muttered before opening the door and leaving.

"Wait! Please!" Lurching forward, she felt another arm go around her waist. This arm was smaller but nearly as strong as her brother's.

"Don't," Yumichika said, pulling her back against him when he felt her trembling.

"But Yumi..."

"Leave him alone. He needs to think and calm down. The worst thing you can do is run after him," he told her, turning her to look at him. He could see she was about to dissolve into a sad, crying mess. Brushing her hair back from her face, he tried not to let his face show the disgust he felt as she began crying. Now her face was going to get all red and puffy and unattractive. "I'll take you home."

~...~

Shinji returned to the house around seven and was surprised to see that Kaname was gone, but there was a car he did not recognize sitting in the driveway. Ignoring the nagging negativity that was causing a hard heavy feeling to form in the pit of his stomach, he opened the front door and ran up the stairs toward his room. He had walked around the downtown area of New Orleans for hours, occasionally ducking into a bar to listen to a few snippets of jazz while having a drink. It had taken several hours but he was able to sort through his thoughts and feelings. Would Kaname back out on his deal to allow her to return home with him? He had not even bought the ticket yet after the melee that ensued today. Not that any of it mattered anymore because he was done. At the moment he desperately needed a shower and a change of clothes. Opening the door to his room, he froze when he heard music wafting from her room like a scent on the breeze. Moving silently toward her door, he pressed his ear against it to listen. A smile touched his lips when he heard her singing softly but then changed into a frown when he heard it was a sad blues song about lost love.

"Awww, baby don't," a voice piped up - a man's voice. It was low and breathy but definitely the voice of a man.

Shinji resisted the impulse to knock down the door and demand what was going on when he heard her moan.

"That feels so good, Yumi. Don't stop...please," she begged, moaning again.

Jealousy made him seethe and forced rational thought from his mind. Backing away from the door, Shinji raised his foot to kick forward. His foot met the door which did not budge but sent a jolt of pain up his leg.

"What the hell is that?" he heard Esmerie gasp.

"Stay here," he heard the man say before he tried for a second time to open the door.

This time he heard wood crack and he never felt the discomfort in his leg because anger had taken over his mind again. That was twice in one day. This woman was going to drive him insane. Preparing for the third kick, he was caught unawares when the door opened and his foot was caught and he was sent flying across the room onto her bed.

"What are you doing?" Esmerie asked, leaning over him as he lay sprawled on her bed blinking stupidly and trying to fathom what the hell just happened.

"Me!" he yelled accusingly, rolling off the bed to get to his feet. "What were you doing?"

"What do you think?"

Shinji looked at her to see that she was fully clothed in yet another pair of sleep pants and tank top. They were black with white sheep and blue z's all over them. Her tank top was the same shade of baby blue as the z's. Her usually hopelessly tangled hair hung long and straight down to her waist. Glancing at the man standing at the half-broken door, he saw he was holding a brush.

"Oh, you were getting your hair brushed?' he inquired, confusion drawing his eyebrows together. "But I thought..."

"Yeah, I know what you thought, you jerk," she snapped, unplugging the straightening iron that was laying on her make up table that was surrounded by lights and looked like an old-fashioned one from a classic Hollywood dressing room.

It immediately struck Shinji that he had never been in her room so he glanced around quickly. The walls were painted the faintest shade of teal and were covered with three-dimensional cut outs of butterflies in a darker teal, brown, and lime green colors. The comforter on her double bed matched the butterflies. The make up table and a small nightstand completed her furnishings. He had expected her room to be more fussy, more girly - maybe all in hot pink and zebra patterns. Why he had pictured that he did not know, but it could not be more different - she could not be more different. Swinging his gaze back to her, he took a long exploratory look at her and made the stunning realization he really did not know her at all. He had made certain assumptions based on what little he did know. He had returned here with every intention of buying an early plane ticket home, leaving this hot as hell Southern city, and forgetting all about the beautiful jazz singer. His curiosity had been stirred up and his interest renewed, especially when he realized the other man in the room was giving him a quizzical stare as if sizing him up.

Yumichika was indeed measuring up the blonde. He was trying to determine if he was good enough for Esmerie. Although she had her quirks and irritations, he still wanted the best for her and he wondered if this man was it. The haircut was almost like his own and he was a natural blond so that was a good thing. Skinny and lanky, he looked to be all arms and legs; but apparently he had quite a bit of strength because he had taken Kaname by surprise and bested Ikkaku.

"Did you seriously think I was having sex with him?" Esmerie questioned him, her voice rising sharply with indignation.

"Don't sound so offended there, Ezzy," Yumichika snapped, glowering at her.

"Well, yeah, it sure sounded like it," Shinji returned a bit insecurely as he stared back at the dark headed man with curiosity. Now that he looked it him he wondered if the man even liked women.

"He's gay," she said, glaring at Yumichika when he began to laugh hysterically. "What?"

"No. I'm not," he laughed, unable to stop. In all the years they had been friends, he never imagined that she had made the same assumption about him. The subject had never been brought up by her and nothing was ever said about it between them. Apparently she had heard her brother and their so-called mutual 'friends' talk about him.

"You're not?" she and Shinji both inquired with shock widened eyes.

"No," he repeated, walking past the stunned blonde to get to his even more shell-shocked friend. Taking her hands in his, he sighed deeply before saying, "Sweetie, I love you but not like that. You're gorgeous when you want to be, but you're just not good enough for me."

Esmerie did not know whether to be offended or relieved and she was too hopelessly befuddled to even say anything in return at the moment. She closed her eyes when he leaned down to place a firm yet affectionate kiss to her lips. Her brain was having a difficult time grasping the truth of the matter that her gay boyfriend was actually straight. This man had seen her naked many times and touched her body, sometimes quite intimately, yet he had never once tried to have sex with her or let on that he wanted to. Her face transformed into an expression that was a mixture of bafflement and hurt.

"Don't worry, baby, it's not you - it's me," he assured her, patting her unmade cheek.

"Are you breaking up with her?" Shinji asked, snorting in amusement.

"Shut up! No one asked you," Esmerie barked, making him stare at her with irritation.

'She's too damn much like her brother sometimes,' he thought indignantly.

"You're just not good enough for me. No woman has been so far. I'm beginning to think no one ever will be. You're gorgeous when you want to be," Yumichika told her, tracing her lips with his forefinger. "But this...you seem to have no control over. I've heard words come out of that mouth that even men shouldn't say."

"Oh, really?" the blonde inquired, finding this situation getting funnier by the moment. It was a given that he would never have a dull moment with her in his life. He covered his mouth with his hand as Mr. Perfect turned his attention on him. He was next to get verbally reamed by the beauty queen who was no queen at all.

"You're too damn skinny. A few months of her cooking should fatten you up," he said, poking the other man in his almost concave belly. Giving the blonde a penetrating glare with his dark gray eyes, he decided it was time for him to leave with one last warning, "You better treat her right. If you don't, hell will be coming after you. There are lots of alligators and hidden places in these swamps. We have ways of making people disappear to never be found again."

This time it was Esmerie's turn to chortle from the astonished and slightly fearful expression on Shinji's face. They both watched the man walk away, each of them trying to let his words sink in to their muddled minds. She moved to Shinji to give him a hug. Her nose wrinkled as the overpowering stench of sweat mixed with alcohol assaulted her nasal passages.

"You need a shower," she mumbled, covering her nose and mouth with her hand.

"I was just about to when I heard...never mind," he muttered. They both knew what happened after that. "Want to join me?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I can't," she told him, kissing him briefly. "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen when you get out."

Shinji would rather have her waiting for him naked in the bed but some things must wait for the proper time and that was definitely one of them.

* * *

Translation: *Tatakai - fight

Thank you to my wonderful beta xfang-girlx!


	5. Chapter 5

I love my Beta, xfang-girlx! Thanks!

* * *

Esmerie snuggled closer to Shinji as they sat in the swing on her back porch. She could not believe their time was up. He would be leaving tomorrow. Turning her face into his chest, she fought back the tears that burned her eyes. She did not want to waste time by crying now. Yumi could be her shoulder to cry on once Shinji was gone. She could barely wait to muss his hair and make of mess of him with tons of tears and snot. He would be horrified and she would be happy again - momentarily at least.

"I have a present for you," Shinji declared, reaching behind his back for an envelope.

Esmerie glanced quizzically at the long rectangular envelope and then his face before tentatively lifting the flap. She stared at the piece of paper with neat computer printing all over it and a picture of a small airplane in the corner.

"What is this?" she asked, sincerely not knowing what she was holding in her hand.

"It's a plane ticket. Baby, I'm taking you home with me," he told her, unsure as to why she looked angry.

"This isn't funny, Shinji," she growled, throwing the piece of paper at him.

She stood up from the swing and walked a few steps away from him to lean against one of the round white porch columns. What was he thinking? This could only be a horrible, cruel joke. Kaname would never allow something like this. Not that she would ever step foot on an airplane anyway. The ground suited her just fine.

"Esmerie, I want to take you home with me for a week. To meet my sister. To show you around Memphis. Sweetheart, you can see where your mother went to make her dreams come true. I want to make a dream for you," he said, standing up to walk to her. Once behind her, he pulled her body into his arms and resisted the compulsion to let her go when she stiffened up.

"Stop it. Please, stop, Shinji," she begged, trying to wiggle her way out of his grip. "It's just plain evil teasing me this way."

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't do anything like that," he stated in a low voice as confusion overwhelmed him.

Why wasn't she happy? How could she think this was a heartless prank? Shinji's heart was very much into it because he cared about her deeply and wanted to see where their relationship could go. He wanted her to meet his sister who was the other woman in his life he cared most about - sometimes despite herself. To Hiyori, nothing says love quite like the violence of a flip flop or two flung against his head. And now Esmerie was upset and crying after telling her she would be going home with him. What's the big deal about a short flight? Why did women have to be so damn confusing?

"How can you ask me to get on an airplane after what happened to my parents?!" she shrieked in anger.

"Esmerie!" her brother yelled from the back door. "Stop acting like this!"

"Kaname!" she cried, running to him and flinging herself against his chest.

"You listen to me, Baby Sister. It was my idea for you to go with him. I even suffered the wrath of one Desiree Labeau to get you the week off. His parents died in a plane crash too yet he will get on an airplane. Now Ezzy, if you give a damn about him, you'll get on that plane with him," he told her, holding her tightly against him until her body stopped trembling.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him to see if he was serious. "It was really your idea?"

"Yes, really," he assured her, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

Shinji felt like the elephant in the room as they continued to talk softly to each other while acting as if he weren't there. He cleared his throat while scraping the toe of his shoe across the cement floor of the porch. It was weird to watch the sweet, emotional moment between them. Hiyori's idea of a serious emotional connection was when her sandal would contact his face. Rubbing his cheek, he could feel the pain of the introduction of his sister to Esmerie already.

~\0/~

"Baby, baby, wake up," Shinji whispered, poking the snoring Esmerie who had been drooling on his shoulder for the last hour of the plane ride. He had searched through every cabinet in the kitchen last night until he found the sleeping powder she had used on Ikkaku. Kaname had dosed her coffee, and she was asleep by the time her behind hit the airplane seat. The rest of the powder had been stashed in his carry on bag to give her for her trip home.

"I don't want to wake up," she moaned, pushing his hand away when he kept poking her shoulder. "I'm having the most lovely dream. I met this handsome blonde man and ..."

Esmerie opened her eyes to stare into the brown eyes of the very amused, handsome blonde man. Her face flushed with pink color as reality invaded her dream world and the man of her dreams was sitting right beside her. If it had not been so embarrassing, it would have been the coolest experience ever. She returned a sheepish, shy grin for his big toothy smile.

"And then..." he prompted her to go on, raising his eyebrows.

"And then, I found myself on an airplane drooling on his shoulder," she said, wiping the wetness from her chin. "Ewww!"

"Ew is right, sweetheart," he murmured, pointing to the circle of wetness covering his shoulder on what was a nice looking black dress shirt.

"Sorry," she apologized, feeling her face growing even warmer with shame. She wondered if her blush now matched the rose red t-shirt that she was wearing.

"You're so cute when you do that," Shinji laughed, kissing the tip of her nose.

She was more than cute; she was dead damn sexy and all the things he wanted to do to her flashed through his mind making him feel as hot as he had in the oppressive humidity of New Orleans. It only took one thought to cool him right off though: Hiyori. He had not called her to warn her about their guest, assuming it would be better to introduce them in person. At least then his sister could not convince him or threaten him to not bring her. Esmerie was here and it was too late. No going back now. Taking a deep breath, he stood up to retrieve their carry on bags, handing her the backpack that looked like a big stuffed bear. Her overly protective brother seemed to have stunted her maturity in some ways. She looked all of twelve years old as she stood in front of him dressed in a plain t-shirt, faded torn jeans, and red flip flops (shoes to which he had a strict aversion bordering on phobia); no make up and a ponytail. Would Hiyori think he had brought a sister home for her? With any luck, she might and therefore would refrain from killing him in the terminal.

"What?" she asked upon seeing the overly big, leering grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Hiyori is going to love you," he stated with feigned elation, trying to be optimistic.

"You think so?" she inquired, bouncing up and down on her toes.

_No. Not really. _"Come on."

Esmerie could hardly believe what was happening. Not only had she braved an airplane ride (sleeping through the whole thing with a little help), she was in another state, far away from Kaname and alone with a MAN...kind of alone with him. Not in her wildest dreams could she have imagined this would happen to her. Surveying the terminal as they walked, she tried to pick out Shinji's sister in the crowd. Her eyes lit on a short blonde girl with spiky pig tails who appeared to be somewhere in her mid to late teens. She was wearing a red track suit and yellow flip flops. Could that be her? The deep scowl on the girl's face made her second guess herself. Shinji always smiled so much and was a happy, upbeat person. How could this grumpy, scowling teen girl be his sister? Upon seeing the dark brown eyes she knew without a doubt that was his sister. Oh, no! She looked like a real charmer standing there tapping her foot impatiently while her scowl deepened after she glanced at her watch.

"Is that her?" Esmerie queried, pointing at the girl while hoping against hope she had misidentified her.

"Yep, that's her. Let's go," he said, taking her by the hand and pulling her along behind him. _Okay. The moment of truth. Deep breaths, one, two...please don't let her beat me to death with those damn flip flops. _

Hiyori's eyes flitted around the terminal again, swiftly scanning each face to find that familiar horse face and ridiculous grin of her brother. Surely it didn't take that long to disembark the plane. Crossing her arms and sighing loudly, her eyes finally landed on his clownish grin. Her eyes followed his arm that was extended behind him holding on to something. His fingers were interlaced with the fingers of another person. Her eyes quickly moved to the face to see that it was a woman with the palest skin and blackest hair she had ever seen. The woman's eyes were so dark and black they seemed to have no pupils and her lips were blood red. She looked like a damn vampire. What was this all about? Her eyes narrowed with anger as they stepped in front of her. She did not like the way he held on to the woman and kept her protectively behind his back.

"Shinji! Who the hell is this?" she demanded, planting her fists on her hips as she took a wide legged stance.

Shinji cleared his throat but his voice still cracked like he was going through a second puberty when he squeaked, "Hiyori, this is Esmerie. Esmerie, this is my sister," he announced, pulling her from behind him. "I met her in New Orleans. She's my, uh, girlfriend."

Esmerie was unable to utter a sound when she was suddenly snatched back behind him. She yelped when a yellow flip flop bounced off the side of his skull and barely missed hitting her in the face.

"SHINJI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Hiyori screamed so loudly and shrilly everyone and everything came to a halt in the terminal as if time itself had frozen.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when the second flip flop made contact with his face.

The show of violence prompted the onlookers to be on their way and time started again.

"Dumbass!" Hiyori screeched, gathering up her shoes so she would have ammunition. "When you go on a trip, you bring home souvenirs, not a girlfriend! You imbecilic jackass!"

Esmerie watched in mortification as a startled mother covered the ears of her young son with her hands. She was not sure who she felt more sorry for: Shinji or the innocent bystanders.

This was going just as badly as he had anticipated. Shinji kept his body between the women to protect Esmerie from the spiteful and jealous little sister. He withstood the onslaught of the screaming blonde harpy in front of him with stoic boredom. He was accustomed to this. His girlfriend, however, was not. Unbeknownst to him, she was getting angrier by the word as his sister continued her verbal abuse.

"All right! That's enough!" Esmerie bellowed, snatching her hand out of Shinji's and stalking around him to the irate girl.

Hiyori had worked herself into such a tizzy her face matched her clothes and sweat beaded on her brow. Her eyebrows formed a single unified front of furious indignation across her forehead. She cried out in surprise when the vampire grabbed her by the top of her ear and twisted it.

"Ow! You bitch!" she screamed in startled annoyance and pain. She shrieked again as the woman twisted her ear further to elevate the distinct discomfort and pulled her to a more secluded area of the terminal.

"Look here, Little Missy! I don't know how long you've lived in the South but a Southern Lady does not talk that way! Especially not to family!" she scolded her, wishing to God she had a wooden spoon to beat some sense into the girl. It worked on her as a kid when her Granny administered the wooden spoon to discipline her. Choosing the only weapon she had, she kicked off her flip flop and caught in the air before she commenced to beating the girl across her skinny behind.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Hiyori howled. "Shinji! Aren't you going to help me? Get her the hell off of me!"

"What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you. You must have damaged something when you hit me in the head with that damn shoe," he muttered, turning his back on them. He had to hide the ear to ear grin that was about to split his face completely in two.

"Shinji!" his sister cried out in aggravation and discomfort.

Shinji allowed Esmerie to get in a few more good whacks before he decided it was time to stop it. He walked around behind her, grabbing her wrist on the upswing. Holding her still, he whispered in her ear, "That's enough. She's had enough."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand there and watch her do that to you anymore," Esmerie panted, her chest heaving as she pulled in deep breaths. Directing her next words at the evil little sister, she threatened, "Don't you ever talk to him that way again or I'll do far worse to you."

Hiyori massaged her stinging derriere as she glared at the back of the stranger who was walking away from her. Turning her hateful gaze on her brother, she hissed, "I hate you! Send her back to whatever hell hole you found her in."

"Nope. I'm liking her more and more everyday," he said, looking at Esmerie with pride while a feeling swelled deep within him. Daring to look at his sister, he informed her, "Hell, I might even love the woman."

"You better not! Or I'll..." She raised her fist and charged him, sliding to a halt when the vampire blocked her path. Apparently that bitch had used her mind control to trap Shinji into liking her. There's no way he could love that woman. She was mean and downright scary.

"Or you'll do what?" Esmerie demanded menacingly, her black and soulless (at least to Hiyori) eyes boring into the irate blonde's brown eyes.

"N-nothing ma'am," Hiyori stammered back.

"I thought not." Esmerie gave her a winning smile that would make beauty pageant contestants jealous before flipping her hair and flouncing away.

"I love her!" Shinji whispered to his sister as he swept past the stunned girl to catch up to Esmerie who was headed to the baggage carousel.

"I hate that bitch," she snarled under her breath, her prominent incisor grazing her bottom lip as she peeled her lips back from her teeth.

"Come on, Snaggletooth!" he yelled for his sister.

"I'll be damned if I let you take him away from me," she muttered to herself as a promise. Her anger flared and she was sure her head would explode as she watched the woman's arm snake around her brother's waist while his lay comfortably over her shoulders. "He's mine and mine alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiyori lay in bed with the covers pulled tight up to her chin. She was trying not to laugh from malicious delight which was causing her body to vibrate with the effort. Tonight she had foregone putting laxatives in the interloper's food because she had much grander plans for the woman's first night here. While Shinji had taken his girlfriend out for a bit of sightseeing, she had gotten busy setting traps for the unsuspecting vampire. Gritting her teeth, she rolled onto her side since her behind still ached from the whipping she had received in the airport. However, her rear did not hurt half as much as her pride from the public humiliation.

"How dare she?" Hiyori growled to herself. Her anger only heightened her anticipation. "I'll make her pay."

The screams of terror and pain were sure to begin anytime. She had put blue dye in the woman's body wash bottle. That wretched black haired woman had prevented her from putting it in the shampoo bottle simply because of the color of her hair so she would just have to look like a smurf instead. Mouse traps were set to spring as soon as she shoved her toes under the covers. Worse case scenario would be they would misfire and pinch the hell out of her ass if she sat down on the end of the bed. The final part of the plan was when she let her special pet Rufus loose in the room. At some point, Esmerie would be introduced without warning to Hiyori's tarantula.

"Good bye, Esmerie. I would say it's been nice knowing you, but I can't," she whispered to herself in the dark, tittering with dark glee.

Any minute now...

Hiyori sat up in the bed and checked her watch. 11:32. Where they hell were they? Why hadn't that woman taken a shower and gone to bed yet? Throwing back the covers, she got out of the bed and cracked open her door to look down the hall. After not seeing any movement and noticing both of the doors to their bedrooms were closed, she snuck out of her room to go investigate. The horrified screams and rushed exit of the unwelcome guest was long overdue. Pressing her ear to the guest bedroom door, she listened intently for any sounds inside but heard nothing. Where could that woman...oh, no! She couldn't be. With the dread and terror of her worst thought making her heart beat faster, she rushed to Shinji's door to press her ear to the thin wood. Barely able to hear over her heart beat, she finally determined there was no one inside. After taking a moment to relish the feeling of relief that washed over, she decided she better go to the guest room to make sure her traps were still set.

Hiyori saw the woman's suitcase sitting on the bed and decided to have a look. First she checked the mouse traps to make sure they were still set. Once that was done, she decided to investigate the woman's belongings. What did this vampire like? It would help with setting future booby traps. She wrinkled her nose with disgust when she saw all of the pairs of jeans and t-shirts. Shinji's new girlfriend was a disappointingly shabby dresser. Pawing through the clothes and yelping when she accidentally touched the black lacy bra, insane curiosity drove her to pick up the huge double barreled undergarment. Taking it to the full length mirror and holding it against her body over her shirt, anger filled her when she saw that she was sadly lacking and not even close to filling up the flimsy lace cups of the bra.

"Dammit!" she growled, throwing the piece of clothing back into the suitcase.

Continuing her perusal of Esmerie's effects, Hiyori made a conscious effort to steer clear of the intimate apparel. Her fingers brushed across something smooth and silky. Grasping it with her fingers, she pulled up a strapless black silk dress. It was a gorgeous piece of clothing and surprising to see underneath all of the super casual clothes the average girl her age wore. She and a pair of scissors would have a date with this little number later. Flinging it over her shoulder carelessly, she set about finding her beloved Rufus.

~...~

Esmerie held onto Shinji's hand as he escorted her upstairs to the bedroom. She had found the blue dye in her bodywash immediately while she was freshening up for dinner. It was not hard to spot the extra added ingredient considering her body wash was originally white and in a nearly clear bottle. _Overzealous amateur_, she had thought to herself before dumping the bottle in the trash. She would buy more at the store tomorrow. At dinner, she was careful to sniff and taste small bits of food for any 'extra' flavors such as laxatives or dirt. The mouse traps had been accidentally set off when she flung her suitcase onto the bed. She had moved the bag to the middle of the bed and reset the traps to prevent any new booby traps from being set for her.

Esmerie turned to Shinji when they stopped in front of her door. Smiling at him, she slid her arms around his waist and lay her head against his chest.

"So I guess this is good night?" he asked, running his fingers through the long curls that fell around her shoulders.

"We have a busy day tomorrow right? I got tired just hearing you list all of the places you want to take me," she laughed lightly. It was so incredibly nice being with him.

"If it's too much we can - "

"It's fine. I can't wait."

...

Hiyori had frozen in terror with her hand on the knob when she heard them on the other side of the door. When they became silent, she nearly bit through her lip after the unmistakable smacking sound of lips moving across lips in a very passionate manner met her ears. Fighting back the urge to vomit, she decided she better find a different way out of the room - and fast.

...

Esmerie sighed happily, hugging him briefly. She opened the door to go into her room. Feeling a tug on her arm by the hand he still held, she turned back to look at Shinji. Before she could ask what he wanted, she issued a muffled cry of surprise when he quickly made his intentions known by reclaiming her lips.

...

Hiyori was half way out of the window and was searching with a grasping hand for the edge of the lattice-work she planned to climb across to get to her room when the door opened. She fell out of the window in her desperate grab for the delicate wooden structure nailed to the wall of the two-story house. Holding on by her fingertips, she scrambled for toe holds before her arms gave out from supporting her full weight. She clung to the woodwork momentarily looking just like her favorite pet before taking a few steadying breaths and making a stilted and slow retreat across rose - and thorn - covered lattice to her bedroom. Dammit, dammit, dammit...

...

"Are you sure you won't let me tuck you in?" Shinji asked between random little kisses over her face.

"Stop it," she hissed playfully, pushing half-heartedly at his chest. Being tucked in by him sounded like a fabulously lovely idea but he could not keep his lips off of her and it would only get worse if they went to the bed. She would definitely not stop him if he chose to kiss her all over - or more.

So why not? They were adults after all and Hiyori had gone to bed hours ago. Surely the girl was in a hard dead sleep by now and would not wake up from the noise they would definitely make.

Esmerie groaned as Shinji's lips met hers and his tongue slid between her lips. Oh, so very tempting...

...

Hiyori flung her aching body onto her bed. She was shaking so violently the bed was moving underneath her. This time the trembling was from fear rather than happiness over someone else's misery. She had nearly fallen while trying to get her window open. Hanging on by her fingertips quite literally, she had managed to swing her body up and over the sill to land safely in a heap on her bedroom floor. Still panting loudly, she pulled remnants of the running rose vine from her hair.

"Ow! Damn thorns," she hissed.

"Shinji, please," the vampire giggled from the hallway.

"Shinji, please," Hiyori mocked, hissing and sucking her injured finger after stabbing herself with a thorn. "You are so going to pay for this Esmerie Labeau."

"All right. I'm really going to leave this time," Shinji said, trailing his fingers down her arm all the way to tips of her fingers.

"Good night," she murmured, blowing him a kiss.

"Good night," he returned giving her an exceedingly toothy grin.

"Oh, for god's sake, go the hell to bed you two!" Hiyori screamed in frustration. It only served to stir her ire when she heard them laugh. Any time now that woman would encounter Rufus and everything else which would make her run screaming from the house.

Hiyori waited...and waited. What the hell was wrong this time?

...

Esmerie used her fingertips to pet the fuzzy back of the enormous spider that was perched on the dresser. She did not mind spiders especially non venomous pet spiders. She did not have to wonder where he came from and thought it was quite endearing that the girl hated her so much she had set three successive hurdles that would have made the average woman lose her mind with agitation and fear. Poor kid. It must be terribly disappointing for all of that hard work to go to waste.

Esmerie thought fondly of the pranks she had pulled on Kaname's girlfriends. She could have written a book titled _A 1,001 Ways to Piss Off Potential Girlfriends._ It made her happy that Hiyori was so worried about losing her brother. She would try to comfort the girl's fears about losing her brother soon. In the meantime, however... She scooped the massive fuzzy spider into her hands and decided he needed to be returned safely to his home.

...

"What the hell is it now?" Hiyori grumbled upon hearing the knock on her door. Snatching open the door, she took two steps back to see the calm black haired woman standing there with Rufus held in her hands.

"Here. You might want to put him up so he doesn't get hurt," Esmerie advised, handing over the spider to the shocked owner.

"But how did you...why aren't you...where did you..." She was too stunned to get her thoughts together. Why wasn't this woman scared out of her gourd?

"Do you always mumble in incomplete sentences?" Her dark green eyes glittered with amusement.

"Yes. I mean, no!" Hiyori yelled indignantly upon catching her slip of the lip.

"I like your tarantula. He's really sweet and docile. The mouse traps were great by the way. But it's better to set them right by the side of the bed while the clueless victim is asleep. That way when she gets out of bed in the morning, she steps down on them to pinch the hell out of her toes," she advised with a smile before turning to go back to her room.

Esmerie could barely stop herself from chuckling as the girl commenced to releasing a string of curses and insults from her masterfully laid scheme being totally busted.

~\0/~

* * *

Hiyori gaped in disgusted horror at the pool of white grainy _something_ on her plate. It dared to ooze into her scrambled eggs and had already defiled the perfectly crisp bacon that had been rendered inedible from the contact. Her eyes darted to her brother who was eagerly shoveling in the white goo. She had seen this stuff before but could not remember what it was called.

"Honestly, you have lived in the South for practically your whole life! How do you not know what grits are?" Esmerie asked with a hint of indignation laced among her honey coated deep Southern drawl.

"I hate the way you talk," Hiyori growled, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Hiyori! Do you have a bad case of perpetual PMS?" Shinji mumbled around the mouthful of food.

"Pissed at men syndrome? Yes, yes, I do!" she exclaimed emphatically, allowing her fork to clatter loudly against her plate before she pushed the food away. "I'm angry with one man in particular."

Hiyori scowled at him with deadly intent in her eyes as her brother ignored her and went on eating the glop the Voodoo Queen had prepared. She folded her arms across her belly as if she could contain its loud growls by holding onto it physically. Her body was screaming for food but her pride refused to allow her to give in to eating it. Besides, she would not put it past the Voodoo lady to have poisoned her food. In her investigating, she had seen all those vials and jars of mysterious powders, potions, and lotions that Esmerie had lined up neatly on the dresser in the guest room. She had researched New Orleans and the horrid Voodoo practiced there. She had known that woman was evil from the moment she had laid eyes on her, but now she knew why. Her belly fussed at her with a resounding gurgle and rumble that caught the attention of her brother and the Voodoo vampire. God, what was Shinji thinking by picking _that_ woman to love? With any luck, it was just a passing infatuation just like with the rest of his girlfriends.

"Please, eat," Shinji urged her, gazing at her with concern in his brown eyes after hearing another growl of her hungry belly.

Hiyori slapped her hand against the top of the table and stood up before she gave in to her desire for food. Her brother's thoughtful concern almost convinced her to eat the damn food but she was sure it had to be tainted with something poisonous or at the least would make her violently ill. Maybe she should prepare dinner tonight and try to return the favor. Turning on her heel, she tried to walk away as fast as she could before hunger and temptation got the best of her.

"I didn't do anything to it if that's what you're thinking," Esmerie said before the girl exited the room.

"That's not it, I - " She could not even come up with a good lie quickly. What was it about this woman that made her speechless and nearly incapable of lying? "It must be a Voodoo hex," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked with obvious irritation in her voice.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry," she managed to lie finally while maintaining a sweet voice.

Esmerie waited for the rude, spiteful, and just plain mean girl to walk out before speaking to her brother.

"You know she's lying right?" she queried, putting down her fork gently in the edge of her plate before pushing it away. She had lost her appetite after Hiyori's latest fit of angst.

"I do. Don't let it bother you. You know she's trying to get on your nerves to make you leave right?" he questioned her back.

"Yeah, I know," she muttered in reply, grabbing her plate and going to the kitchen. She would not tell Shinji but that sister of his with her constant cattiness and obvious loathing were taking their toll. She hated to admit it to herself, but it might be working. Defeat, however, was not option. She would never let Shinji go without a fight. That little girl did not know who she was messing with.

* * *

Thanks, xfang-girlx, for catching those mistakes that could have been really embarrassing.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinji and Esmerie toured the opulent and somewhat gaudy home named Graceland that had belonged to a long dead music icon named Elvis Presley. He was a typical Southern boy who drove a truck before he became a rock legend and even joined the military after he had become a star. He loved God, his Mama, and grilled peanut butter and banana sandwiches. The last part was not so typical but it did stir up their curiosity which they sated at one of the on site restaurants. The odd sounding treat was actually quite good. They spent far too long in the shops and bought several music cds to listen to as they drove around.

"Suspicious minds? Sound like someone we know?" Esmerie hinted, breaking into giggles when Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"I bet your poor brother is fit to be tied right now wondering what's happening to you," he said, reaching over to hold her hand.

"Yep. Poor thing. I shudder to think what awful scenarios he has concocted in his head," she muttered, flipping through the dozens of brochures in her lap to choose where to go next. Picking up the pamphlet for the Rock 'n' Soul Museum, she opened it to skim through the words. "What about this place?"

Shinji smiled to himself thinking of a few fabulous scenarios that he would like to play out with her. Quickly switching his mind to other subjects before he found a hidden little place to park, he started going over a mental list of the interesting places she might like to visit. He planned to take her to Beale Street that night which would surely remind her of Bourbon Street from her home.

"Okay. Then the Museum of American Soul Music? What about the Botanical Gardens for a nice break? Then we could - "

"Shinji! Dear God, I'll be here for four more days. Don't kill me the second day. Besides, if we leave anything undone it will give me a good excuse to come back," she added teasingly, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, good thinking, my dear. I do love a smart woman," he murmured, patting her jean clad thigh.

"Dated many stupid ones?" she asked off handedly, feeling every muscle in her body tighten during the long pause that followed.

"Uh..."

"For your own safety, don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question."

~...~

Shinji and Esmerie returned to an empty house around three in the afternoon. They had decided to cut the sight-seeing short to keep from being too tired to go out that night. He suggested a nap which sounded like a lovely idea. Esmerie tried to go into her room but was pulled along past her door by Shinji to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked, digging in her heels to keep him from pulling her inside as if she was horrified by the prospect of going into his room.

"We're alone for the first time _ever_. Did you not realize that? Come on, Esmerie," he said, pulling her into his room.

"Wait! Should we do this?" She held onto him to prevent him from pushing her down on the bed.

"Seriously? Baby, please..don't you want me?" He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her until her knees weakened and she was unable to resist being laid down on the bed.

That was unfair and somewhat cruel. Of course she wanted him. Esmerie had wanted him so badly it really did hurt since that night that they had played around in the music room at her house. She had fantasized about it a thousand times. Knowing exactly what awaited her had only heightened her desire for him. The thickness and length of him had been difficult to ignore through the material of his jeans as they had gyrated against each other that night. Her mind was drawn back to the present when his hand covered her breast and squeezed gently.

"I like the way they feel, Esmerie. Can I see them?" He tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt losing his grip and grabbing it again.

"How old are we? You don't have to ask to see them. Just grab the damn shirt and get it off, Shinji," she ordered him, pushing him back so she could sit up.

Shinji grabbed the t-shirt and had it off of her in a matter of seconds. He had been given an order which he was more than happy to carry out. Grabbing her big round breasts, he gave them another squeeze which warranted him a stinging slap to each hand.

"Stop that," she laughed unable to stay serious.

"You're so damn mean, Esmerie," he snapped, lurching forward to put his arms around her so he could unhook her bra.

"So I've been told," she chuckled, squealing when he stripped off the last barrier between him and what he was after at the moment.

"Oh, shit, they are so beautiful," he gasped, after sitting back to look at them.

"So dirty," she admonished, staring at him as he gaped at her. Reaching out with her foot, she poked him in his almost concave belly to provoke him to touch her. "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

"I - " He hesitated, moving his eyes to her face. Was it too soon to say the three words? Would she think it was lust induced and only to get her panties off if he said it now?

"What is it?" she asked, growing concerned when he did not move or say anything. And why was he staring at her face when she was bare from the waist up?

Shinji leaned forward onto his hands and knees to hover over her body. He pressed his lips against hers briefly before stroking over her soft make up free cheek with his fingertips. Seeing her like this, with no make up and her hair all a mess she looked so innocent and sweet just like she had that morning when he saw her practicing her song. He loved her. There was no doubt about it in his mind. He could see her as her brother saw her: as something innocent and pure, someone to be protected and watched over. Truly understanding her brother's desperate and sometimes slightly insane need to protect her at all costs had put a serious damper on his sexual desire.

"Esmerie, I love you. I don't want to do this until you're ready," he said, lying down on the bed beside her.

"What if I'm ready now?" She laid down next to him, pulling his button down shirt out of his pants. Her fingers carefully unfastened each button as his fingers explored her face then slid down her arm and over the swell of her breast.

Shinji felt her tremble under his touch and removed his hand from her breast. His eyes moved back to her face that was covered with her true feelings: she looked terrified. He noticed her lower lip was quivering as if she were about to start crying.

"You're not ready, are you?" he asked, rubbing his thumb across her full lower lip. He counted to five to regain his self-control and rolled off the bed to retrieve her shirt. Handing it to her, he smiled before kissing her on the forehead. "Neither am I."

Esmerie felt her face burning with shame. She had never gone all the way with a man. She had only gotten to third base in sexual games and had yet to let any male score a home run. Fear of the unknown experience and fear of what her brother would do to her if she dared to taste forbidden fruit had kept her from pushing through that sexual last barrier.

"Baby, lay down beside me and we'll take a nap. I can hold you right?" he inquired averting his eyes while she put her bra and shirt back on.

Esmerie did not bother giving him a verbal answer. After settling back down next to him, she lay her head on his chest and draped her arm comfortably over his waist. It was not long before a drowsy feeling enveloped her.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, just before they both drifted off to sleep.

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too."

~...~

"Where is it? Where is it?" Esmerie mumbled to herself as she rifled through her suitcase for the third time. Where could that dress have gone? That was her mother's dress. It was the dress she was wearing the night she met their father at a blues club. She smiled with the thought considering that was how she had met the love of her life. However, the panic of not being able to find the garment that held priceless sentimental value did not allow to her revel in the warmth of the parallel she and her mother shared.

Esmerie walked out of her room, unsure as to what to do. The disappearance of the inanimate object baffled her. She was walking past Hiyori's room and could not help but look inside since the door was half open. What she saw made her stop and stare.

There stood the skinny blond girl with the cherished black silk strapless dress held up to her body. There was no way the child could fit into that dress because she had absolutely nothing to fill it out: no breasts and no curves at all. Hiyori raised her other hand which held a pair of shiny silver scissors.

"No! You can't!" Esmerie screamed pushing open the door with such force it bounced off the wall and nearly slammed into her face. Catching the door with her flattened palms and walking into the room, she headed straight for the girl with murder in her eyes. Her patience had been tested to an end with these games. This time Hiyori had taken it too far. If she had not caught the vindictive little brat, the kid would have destroyed the precious heirloom from her mother. Raising her hand, she brought it across the girl's face with punishing force so brutal it knocked her to the floor. "It's the one last thing I left of her!"

"Are you crazy?!" Hiyori screamed, scooting away from her in fear as the woman reached down. Thankfully, she was only after the dress. Holding her aching cheek, she stared up at the woman as she hugged the dress against her.

"It's all I have left of her!" she repeated in a shriek, two big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Who?" Keeping a watchful eye on Esmerie for any further sudden violent gestures, she carefully stood to her feet.

"My mother." She slid the material through her fingers, checking for any damage to it. A sob escaped her and she swiped angrily at the tears flowing down her face with the back of her hand. The tears were obscuring her vision and preventing her from seeing if the dress had been cut.

"That dress belonged to your mother?" Hiyori moved toward her, putting her hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. "I didn't do anything to it. I promise."

"Hiyori, do you miss your mother?" she inquired, turning to look at the girl whose usually angry brown eyes were wide open with surprise at this moment.

"Of course I do. If I knew my dad, I might miss him too," she mumbled, staring at her feet.

"I miss my parents. Both of them. My parents died in a plane crash too," she told the girl, smiling at her when she raised her eyes to meet her gaze.

"They did?" She sincerely did not know.

"Shinji didn't tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything. I didn't even know you were coming."

"Really?" Esmerie felt her eyebrow raise to her hairline. There was also a distinct rise in her level of aggravation. It had been unfair that Hiyori had not been prepared for her arrival. No wonder the girl had treated her like an enemy. She would have a discussion with Shinji about that later. For the first time ever she was having a conversation with his sister like a decent human being. She was going to take advantage of it. Sitting down on the girl's bed, she patted the comforter next to her as a signal for her to sit down beside her. "We need to have a talk. The first thing I want to tell you is that I'm not trying to take your brother away from you. If anything, I want to add to your life. I want to be your friend. And possibly the sister you never had."

"And never wanted?" she joked, causing both of them to laugh.

"Yeah, that too," she laughed. "I have a brother so I understand how you feel."

"Oh, really? What's he like? Tell me about your parents too."

Esmerie smiled. Perhaps they could come to an understanding and end their little war.


	8. Chapter 8

Esmerie met Shinji in the hallway wearing her mother's black dress. She reveled in his appreciative stare, turning around for him to give him a full view. Laughing at herself when he smiled her, she put her arms around him to hug him.

Hiyori's door opened and she walked out dressed for a night out as well. She smiled at her brother who gaped at her in shock to not only see her in a dress but a fiery red dress that gave her the appearance of having curves. Her long blonde hair had been taken down of the customary pigtails and was held back from her face with a red hairband that matched her dress.

"Did you stuff your bra?" Shinji asked her, receiving a death glare from his sister and slap to the back of his head from Esmerie.

"Pervert," Hiyori mumbled, crossing her arms over chest to hide it.

"Honestly, what kind of brother asks that kind of question?" Esmerie glared at him as he rubbed the back of his head giving her a sheepish look.

"Yours would," he bravely, or stupidly, pointed out.

"He probably never had to idiot. You've seen her amazing rack for yourself. You're not blind after all," his sister muttered crossly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he inquired to change the subject.

"With us," Esmerie answered, staring at him as if daring him to protest.

"She can't get into the places we're going. She's not old enough," he said, thinking he had won the battle.

"Yes, she can. She will be given a bracelet that lets the bartender know she can't be served alcoholic drinks. Let's go." She linked her arms through each of theirs and moved toward the stairs.

_Since when have they become friends?_ he wondered. Had hell frozen over during his nap? Or was he still asleep and dreaming?

~...~

Shinji's dream turned into a nightmare as he observed his girlfriend and sister on the dance floor of the club. They both had to keep pushing away the hands and bodies of various men who walked up to dance with them. So much for a relaxing and fun evening; for him anyway. He had signed Esmerie up for the amateur talent portion of the night without telling her. There were ulterior motives for doing so - very good ones too. He had invited a friend of his, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, a music promoter and talent scout to join them this evening. Anxiously glancing around the club, he had assumed it would not be difficult to find the tall blonde man who dressed like a Renaissance man from the Shakespearean era. Unfortunately, he had not taken into account the club being so crowded. The added distraction of having to watch over his girlfriend and his sister did not help matters either. A heavy hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped while emitting a scream that sounded like a woman had shrieked.

"Shinji? Are you all right?" Rōjūrō asked, his blond eyebrows pulled together over his unusual purple eyes with deep concern for his skittish friend.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. Thank you for coming tonight," he said, shaking his friend's hand as he sat down on the high-backed stool next to him.

"Where is she? This Esmerie sounds like something really special," he rejoined, smiling broadly at him.

"She is definitely that, Rose." He glanced once more at the dance floor, nearly choking on his drink when he saw Esmerie and Hiyori were walking toward the table. "Here she comes," he coughed, attempting to gather himself before she got to the table.

Esmerie stared with curiosity at the man sitting beside Shinji with gorgeous wavy blond hair that flowed down his back. She had mistakenly thought he was a woman at first with that fabulous hair and his delicate almost feminine good looks. Upon closer inspection, he definitely had the sharp angular jaw of a man and wore a passive almost bored expression on his handsome face.

"Who's the poet?" she inquired, referencing his white shirt with the frills down the front and around the cuffs. She returned the warm smile of the man.

"Esmerie, this is Rose. He's a friend of mine. He's an - "

"Entrepreneur," Rose interrupted, offering her his hand. He was pleased with her confident handshake and how she held his gaze without wavering. She was definitely not one of the backwater shy types with wide innocent eyes he was accustomed to. She also did not seem like a self-centered diva who was over-confident in her abilities or her identity. For the moment, he did not want her to know what he did for a living or why he was here. Using Shinji's nervous behavior as a clue, he assumed that she had no idea that he was coming at all tonight. Perhaps she did not even know she would be singing yet. Glancing at Shinji, he saw the man pulling at his collar and downing his drink as if he were fresh from being lost in the desert. In that moment, he knew this woman was about to be ambushed, and he second guessed coming here to consider her as a talent for his recording label. However, Shinji was not a friend to abuse their relationship or ask for a favor of this type on a regular basis so he would wait to see what happens.

"Would you like a drink? We're going to the bar," Esmerie informed him, pulling a few bills from her purse that was sitting in Shinji's lap.

Rose resisted the urge to laugh that the man had allowed himself to be the designated purse holder. He stood up from his seat, offering it to her. "You sit. I'll go get the drinks. What would you like?"

"A shot of whiskey and a cola," she requested, surprised when the man put his hands around her waist to lift her to the chair. "I have the feeling I need a little courage for my performance."

The apathetic expression was wiped from his face to be replaced by gaping shock which mirrored the look on Shinji's face as they stared at her. Literally shaking off the startled awe, he smiled at her and turned to edge his way through the crowd to the bar. A very intuitive, intelligent woman. She would be a nice change of pace from the typical wanna be stars he was accustomed to meeting.

"How did you know?" Shinji questioned her.

"Because I know you," she replied, leaning over to kiss him briefly on the lips. "It's okay. I don't mind that you're proud of me. Besides, I love to sing for you."

"Do you still want to have a singing career like your mother?" Regretfully, he realized too late he should have asked this question before he called Rose. However, his desperation to show her he loved her, to do something really big and meaningful for her, had muddled his thinking.

"No, not really," she replied, not knowing she was causing her boyfriend's heart to sink to his toes. "I love singing for my family and friends. I've never thought about making it big or anything like that. It makes Kaname angry with me that I'm not more interested in a singing career. But I'm just...not."

Shinji finished off his drink and contemplated ordering another one or two. So everything she had said about having a career was only for her brother, to follow his dream for her and not her own.

"So what do you want in life?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I like the idea of being a wife and a mother. All I've ever really wanted was a family of my own. I want to make a loving home and create wonderful memories like my parents did for me." Sadness crossed her face and made her eyes tear up. Pulling her hand from Shinji's, she rang her hands in her lap nervously. "I don't know if I can do this tonight. I've never performed without Kaname being near me."

"I'm here. I want to always be here for you," he told her, putting his hands over hers to stop the constant movement.

Esmerie put one of her hands over his and leaned forward to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"Here we go!" Hiyori announced, setting Esmerie's cola down in front of her before hopping onto the seat next her.

Rose gave her the shot of whiskey before taking the seat across from her and beside Shinji at the small square table. He wondered why they both suddenly appeared to be so downtrodden and depressed. What had occurred while he was at the bar? He did not intend to ask and even if he had, he would have been prevented from doing so by the lights going down and the stage lights coming on.

Esmerie squeezed Shinji's hand as the man dressed in a suit announced the beginning of the amateur performances of the evening. She downed the shot and chased it with a big swallow of the fizzy cola. Biting her lower lip, she berated herself for not being accustomed to this by now. Glancing at the blonde sitting next to her, she returned his characteristic Cheshire cat smile with a shy, nervous grin.

"You will be great. You can do this. Just sing to me like it's just the two of us, okay?" Shinji patted her cheek as she slid from the bar stool after her name was called.

Esmerie disappeared behind the curtain, weaving her way through the normal chaos and see of bodies backstage to get to the wings so her introduction could be made. Catching a glimpse of the performer's list on clipboard in the hand of the stagehand, she was glad to see that Shinji had chosen the Etta James song _At Last_ for her to sing. She truly could sing that just for him because she had before and would love to do so again.

"Here, kid," the flustered and grumpy older man groused, cramming the microphone in her hand. "Knock 'em dead, girlie!"

"Uh, thanks," she muttered, adjusting the mic in her hand before walking onto the stage. Her eyes attempted to skim the crowd but she was blinded by the spotlights from the back of the room.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as the music began. When she opened them, Shinji was standing at the edge of the stage just under the glare of the lights where she could see him. Then she opened her mouth and sang. Like before, in that moment no one existed but them. In their world built for two, cherry blossoms swirled and romance abounded as she sang for her deep love for him while he stared into her eyes. They cast their own spell on each other that was only interrupted by the loud and prolific applause that drowned out the last few notes of music score. Walking to the edge of the stage, she dropped down into his arms.

"I'll always be here to catch you," Shinji whispered to her.

"You promise?" she asked, staring into his deep brown eyes.

"I do. I love you, Esmerie Labeaux," he said, pressing his lips to hers before she could respond.

Rose pushed through the crowd to get to them. Fishing around inside his jacket, he finally produced one of his business cards. Waiting for the amorous couple to come up for air, he pushed his hand holding the business card between them when they parted for a moment. He leaned in to speak into Esmerie's ear so she could hear him clearly.

"Come by my office tomorrow morning around nine. I would really like to speak to you about your future," he told her, feeling the card being slid from between her fingers.

Esmerie stared at the name and the title on the card: Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, President of Visored Music. Her eyes flicked to Shinji's face and her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Are you angry?" he inquired, preparing himself for an affirmative answer.

"Should I be?" She jumped up to throw her arms around his neck and plastered a kiss to his lips.

"You can still have everything you want you know," he said once she finally removed her lips from his.

"What do you mean?" Her forehead furrowed into deep wrinkles as she studied his pale face. She backed away a few steps because she was not sure if he was going to faint or vomit from the sick look on his face.

"I want to marry you. I want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of. You can have your singing career and be a wife and a mother. I want to make sure of that. I'll make you happy, Esmerie. You already make me happy." Shinji paused momentarily, waiting for her to answer. When she only gaped at him wordlessly, he bent down on one knee as if to get the point across. "Will you marry me?"

"But we've only known each other for a week and a half. Are you crazy?" she shouted over the noise of music and voices around them.

"Yes! About you! For once throw caution to the wind, do something crazy! Go after your dreams, Esmerie. All of them! What if your parents had not taken a chance?" He regretted the words when he saw her face literally break just like her heart. "Oh, god, no."

Tears formed with distressing swiftness and streamed down her face. "They would be alive right now if they hadn't taken a chance and gone after their dreams!"

Esmerie pulled away from him and wove her way through the crowd to get to the door. Before she could reach the door, she felt a small hand wrap around her wrist to stop her. Glancing behind her, she saw it was Hiyori.

"Esmerie, don't do this. He needs you. We both need you," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping from her chin. "You weren't the only person to lose someone you really love. Don't make it happen to us again."

Esmerie hated herself sometimes for being so thoughtless and self-centered. She had already done this to Shinji once. Taking Hiyori's hand, she led the girl out of the club with her. Once on the street, she turned to hug the young woman who seemed more childlike at the moment in her despair.

"Do you really mean it? Do you want me to stay? Do you want me to say yes?" she asked the girl, holding her face between her palms to stare into her brown eyes.

"Yes," she answered, putting her arms around the woman's waist. "I knew you were going to be a pain in the ass when I first met you. I just didn't know how much."

Esmerie laughed despite her tears and held Hiyori as they both laughed and cried simultaneously. She saw Shinji run out of the club and glance both ways along the busy sidewalk, searching the sea of people for them.

"We're here!" she hollered for him, raising her arm and waving to get his attention.

Shinji loped toward them, closing the distance quickly with his long legs. He threw his arms around them both to hug them.

"Yes," she said to him, smiling at the confusion that clouded his eyes and contorted his face. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Oh? OHHHH!" he exclaimed, pressing his lips to hers.

"Ewww! Not so close. There is a limit you know," Hiyori protested, wriggling out of their grip.

"Let's go home," Shinji suggested, putting his arm around both of them to walk them to the car.

"Home," Esmerie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What? What's wrong now?" he asked, worry covering him like a blanket from her fear widened eyes and ghastly white face.

"I have to tell Kaname," she murmured, her eyes still wide and horror-stricken.

"But he will be happy with the news about your meeting with Rose," he returned, not understanding why she appeared to be afraid.

"Not that. The proposal," she said.

"Oh, damn."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you angry?" Esmerie asked after telling Kaname about the proposal.

"No. I expected this but not so soon. The boy moves fast," he muttered. "Speaking of moving fast, has he - "

"No," she growled through her teeth before he could complete the question.

"All right then. Well, I only have one thing to ask of you since you said yes," he told her, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Please come home to get married. Can I walk my baby sister down the aisle to give her away?"

Esmerie let go of the breath she had been holding with a distinctive whooshing sound. She smiled despite the tears burning her eyes because they were tears of happiness after all. "Of course you can walk me down the aisle. Since Daddy's not here, you're the most important man in my life."

"That's not true, Ezzy," he argued with sincerity. "I'm the second most important man in your life now."

"But Kaname - "

"It's okay, Baby Sister. That's how it should be," he assured her comfortingly.

Esmerie wished she could have told him in person. She would love to hug him at this moment. It actually hurt a little to think that she would not be with him anymore on a day to day basis. But then again...she would not be with him every blooming second of the day and night for him to micromanage her life either. She loved him despite himself and had for many years.

"What is your other good news?" Kaname inquired.

"I have a meeting with the President of Visored Music in an hour," she told him trying not to shriek with excitement.

"Then what the hell are you on the phone with me for? You should be getting ready. Good luck, Sweetheart. I'll be looking forward to hearing about the details."

"I love you, Kaname."

"I love you too, Ezzy."

~...~

Esmerie paced the lobby of the music company that was tastefully decorated in white, gold, and black. It reminded her of the man she had met the night before. Elegant and refined with his golden hair, an ebony suit, and a frilly white shirt. The only frills here were the awards decorating the walls in the form of big records crafted of precious metals in platinum and gold. She smiled when looking at one of the gold records with the thought that most kids would not know what they were except for maybe being CDs on steroids. Dragging her fingertips along the puffy back of the black leather sofa, she crossed the room to stare out of the floor to ceiling windows encased in shiny gold frames. Watching the people moving along the sidewalk three floors below, she distracted herself with guessing where each person might be going. The last time she was this nervous and scared was the first time Kaname pushed her out on stage. She jumped when the seemingly hapless green haired receptionist called her name. If this woman worked in any other type of office it would be declared strictly unprofessional. However, this being part of the music business, apparently the 'rules' of professionalism were a little more fluid.

"Miss Labeaux, Mr. Ōtoribashi will see you now," she giggled for no apparent reason, her greenish brown eyes squinting closed.

A young woman with black hair that hung in a braid over her shoulder wearing red, oval framed glasses over her turquoise blue eyes stood at the open office door waiting for them. She was dressed in a woman's black pants suit that included a white shirt with two simple rows of frills down the front. "I am Lisa Yadōmaru, Mr. Ōtoribashi's personal assistant," she introduced herself with a slight bow. "Please come this way."

Esmerie straightened her already straight black pencil skirt that she had bought for the occasion just this morning on a quick shopping trip. She had never planned on an interview with a music mogul and jeans and t-shirts would never do. Hiyori had lent her a shirt that belonged to their mother for good luck which thankfully was made out of a stretchy material so it could expand and conform to certain parts of her anatomy. Shinji had remarked if Rose had not been impressed with her singing voice he would certainly find her unforgetful after seeing her today. He had wanted her to change, but she was so nervous he did not see the point in nitpicking her wardrobe.

"So good to see you again, my dear," Rose declared, standing up from his glass desk accented with gold trim.

Esmerie could feel her body shaking as he took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. She did not notice that he held onto her hand with one of his while extending his other hand toward Shinji who did take note of it. Her smile widened when she noticed he was dressed exactly as he was last night with the exception of wearing a light lavender poet's shirt that accented his lovely purple eyes.

"Would you like something to drink? Water, tea, coffee?" he inquired, leading her to one of the high backed leather chairs facing his desk. With a nod of his head he indicated for Shinji to sit down while he treated Esmerie like a Princess.

"Water, please. I sure don't need any caffeine to make me even more jittery at the moment," she chuckled lightly, the anxiety making her voice rise sharply. She cleared her throat and felt her cheeks warm as he smiled at her with apparent amusement in his unique eyes.

"It's okay. Just calm down," he said, patting her hand. "I already know I want to sign you. All we have to do is work out the details. Are you going to act as her manager?"

Rose and Esmerie both turned their heads to look at Shinji. They had both been so excited over the prospect of her possible contract and their engagement, neither one of them had broached the subject. The blonde, suddenly becoming very smug, leaned back comfortably in the chair while lazily propping the ankle of one leg on the knee of the other. Esmerie was thankful he did not cross his legs like a woman. She hated it when men did that.

"Yes. And her husband," he proudly announced, his face splitting in half with a proud grin.

"Oh?" Rose glanced at Esmerie who was blushing again. "Congratulations. Last night was quite a life changing adventure for you wasn't it?" he queried with a smile on his face. "I suppose it's not over with yet. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

~...~

The cork on the champagne exited the bottle with a loud pop while the bubbly liquid overflowed and ran down the sides. The ink was barely dry on the contract and they were celebrating their new success. Hiyori held out her glass hoping to get just a taste of the fizzy gold drink. She wanted to celebrate as well. Her brother pushed the bottle away from her glass with a deep scowl of disapproval on his face.

"Shinji, just a sip...it won't hurt," Esmerie whispered, laying her hand on his arm.

"You're a bad influence," he chided her, but allowed the waiter to pour a little in his sister's glass anyway.

Hiyori gave her sister-in-law-to-be a big smile. Although she wanted to greedily suck down her first taste of champagne, she decided to wait until the toast. She was just thrilled to be here. They were sitting in the private room reserved by Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi at the exclusive, upscale restaurant frequented by members of the music industry ranging from the label owners to the people they made stars. She would have rather been sitting inside the open part of the seating arrangement to leer at the famous entertainers and perhaps request a few autographs, but she did not want to go anywhere at the moment.

They were celebrating the signing of the newest client of Visored Music. Rose had reminded her several times that she may never be famous, but she would be heard and without a doubt comfortably well off. Esmerie did not care about any of the fame and fortune anyway. She would be recording updated renditions of classic blues songs until they could find a writer to create songs specifically for her. Her performances would mainly be at small, privately owned clubs and venues which was fine with her. Popularity was not her goal. Besides, too much fame led to excess anyway in the form of too much drinking, too many drugs, and too much time away from what really means anything such as family.

Esmerie raised her glass when Shinji stood to begin the toast. They were surrounded by his friends and people who had become his family after losing his parents. These people would be a part of her life since she was becoming a part of his. Rose, Mashiro, and Lisa were there as well since he knew them on personal as well as professional level. Another man, Kensei Muguruma, who had known his father in the military had come. He had retired in the surrounding rural area after working on the base for years where Shinji's father would have been stationed. He was still keeping his promise to watch the children for their father. There was a rotund, pleasant man with a cap of pink hair and a thick moustache named Hachigen Ushōda. She was not sure how he fit into the group, but she was glad he was here. Then there was Love Aikawa. She was drawn to him immediately mostly because he reminded her of Kaname. His skin was the color of coffee with a lot of cream and she had yet to see what color his eyes were because he wore mirrored sunglasses. He looked like a blast straight from the seventies with his big poofy afro and long sideburns along with wearing a leisure suit. It had to be the sunglasses that reminded her so much of Kaname.

"To my darling girlfriend who has agreed to be my meal ticket," Shinji added with a laugh, receiving a chuckle from everyone at the table. "But seriously, I am the happiest man on earth at the moment."

"Enjoy it while you can," Kensei grumbled, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Lisa.

"Oh, Kensei, I could make you very happy," Mashiro practically squealed, wrapping her body around the man's muscled arm.

"I doubt that," he rejoined, peeling her off of him.

"Someone has a crush. Love at first sight," Hachigen laughed merrily, clapping his hands.

"Don't both parties have to be in love for it to work?" Kensei inquired, leaning away from the affectionate woman next to him who was pressing against him.

"Usually," Love responded as if they had been talking to him. "She could be fun for one night."

"I got the feeling one night would turn into a lifetime of stalking. No thank you," Kensei retorted, pushing Mashiro away with his palm flat against her forehead.

"Anyway," Shinji interrupted the ongoing discussion. "To my Esmerie, the woman I love."

Everyone raised their glasses with declarations of congratulations before taking long sips.

"Speaking of that," Rose said after finishing off his glass of champagne. "Don't you have something else to celebrate as well?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Shinji hurriedly stood back up as their private waiter refilled all of the glasses. "To my lovely wife-to-be. May our years be happy and plentiful."

Esmerie stared at the bubbles that floated from the bottom of glass as she blushed darkly with happiness from the collective "aww" issued by their friends.

"So when is the ceremony? You start recording next week," Lisa reminded them bluntly, holding up her glas for another refill.

"This weekend I suppose. We'll be flying back to New Orleans for the ceremony. Anyone want to come? You're all invited," Esmerie announced. She had to laugh when everyone whipped out their phones to begin booking their plane tickets. She would have to get busy too planning the wedding. But for now, she would eat, drink, and be merry before being married.

~...~

"Child, have you lost your mind?" her Aunt Desiree demanded. Apparently Kaname warning her beforehand had done nothing to curb the woman's shock and outrage.

"We can have the ceremony at the house. Reverend Price already said he would perform the ceremony. I can find a caterer if you want me to," Esmerie offered.

"No, girl, it ain't that. You've barely known this boy two weeks and you're marrying him?!" she exclaimed, her already loud voice rising.

Esmerie rolled her eyes hoping her Aunt was not at the restaurant allowing the whole of their community in on their squabble. She sighed loudly wishing she had just called the caterer to begin like her brother had recommended. She should have followed his advice to wait until an hour before the ceremony to invite Aunt Desiree to the wedding.

"You listen to me, Esmerie Labeaux, what do you think your mother and father would think?" her aunt raged through the phone.

"I think they'd be happy for me, Auntie, but they're not here are they?" she shouted back, allowing her anger to get the best of her.

"Girrrrl," she growled, extending the word a few syllables in an attempt to get a hold of her tongue. "If you were here instead of in Memphis, I'd snatch a knot in that narrow white ass of yours!"

"Will you do it or not, Auntie? I can find someone else to cook the food and bake the cake," she pressed, hoping to get off the phone soon before she lost her temper again.

"I'll do it, I'll do it. Besides," she grumbled, sounding as if she were pouting. "Charlie is the best cook in this whole damn state and I couldn't live with myself if some stranger gave our family and friends bad food."

Esmerie smiled. She was glad her Aunt was such a food snob and partial to her own cooking with the help of her ever loyal cook, Charlie. After exchanging a few more details about her arrival time and rehearsal dinner, she told the infuriating woman she loved her and hung up.

"Are you ready?" Shinji asked, picking up their suitcases.

"I'm ready," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm ready!" Hiyori yelled, rushing into the room with a suitcase in each hand and one under each arm.

"We're only going for a few days," Esmerie reminded her with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I want to be prepared for anything. What if I meet my future husband there?" She grinned from ear to ear, hugging Esmerie.

"Not one word," she warned Shinji who already had his mouth open to speak.

"Yes, dear," he replied, carrying the suitcases downstairs.

Their lifelong relationship was off to a great start. Shinji had already mastered one of the most important rules: when told to be quiet by the woman, for safety purposes, please do so.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my beta, xfang-girlx! Holla! Y'all should really check out her stories as well!

It's been a while since I updated so I hope this was worth the wait. :D

* * *

Kaname and Aunt Desiree met Esmerie and her traveling band of companions at the airport. Shinji had warned them about her brother to avoid any embarrassing awkwardness. However, he had not anticipated on the outspoken Desiree Labeaux being there.

"Esmerie, who the hell are these people? I thought you signed a recording contract, but instead you joined the circus didn't you?" Desiree accused pointedly, eyeing each person suspiciously.

"Auntie, please," Esmerie begged, feeling her face become flaming hot from embarrassment.

Her Aunt made a sound of disapproval then moved on. "Well, the first place we're going is to Yvette's Wedding Boutique. It will be an all girl's field trip, except for that pretty little gay boyfriend of yours. He's waiting there for us. Your brother will take care of all of the men and keep them entertained," she said, glaring at the men. Not one, including Shinji, would offer a protest upon receiving the determined stare of the aggressive woman. "No strip clubs, Kaname. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Drill Sergeant!" he yelled, saluting the woman crisply. He grunted and doubled over when she punched him in the belly. All of the men surrounding him backed up a step as if they would suffer the same wrath due to their proximity to him. The men would all obey the strict order.

"Oh, God, help me," Esmerie pled, raising her eyes to the heavens. She figured they would all need a prayer to survive this wedding - or at least the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

~...~

"What have you been eating?" Yumichika growled, his face turning red with the effort to get her dress zipped.

"Get a bigger size you idiot!" she grumbled, holding on to the metal pole in the middle of the huge dressing room as he huffed and puffed to put her into the dress. "I don't even like this dress!"

"Then take it off!" he exclaimed, letting go and putting his hands on his hips.

"What are you two doing in there? He is gay right?" Desiree yelled from the other side of the eight foot tall wall of the dressing room.

"YES!" they hollered back in unison despite both of them knowing it was not true. It was much easier to lie to her than to attempt to explain the reality of his sexual orientation and lack of interest in Esmerie before the hot-tempered Aunt killed them both.

Esmerie took off the dress and flung it at Yumichika, watching with satisfaction as the yards of god-awful white chiffon wrapped around his head. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him as he carefully untangled himself from the dress. It did not bother her a bit, nor him either, that she stood in front of him in her bra and panties. He had seen her totally naked before so this was no big deal. Suddenly she found him staring at her as she idly curled one of her spiraling black curls around her finger.

"What?" she asked as his deep purple eyes roved down her body. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You can still can wear white and mean it, can't you?" he questioned her, raising a dark perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Asshole," she muttered, crossing her arms under her ample chest.

Yumichika gave her a lopsided grin and retreated from the dressing room before she picked up one of the many high heeled shoes she had been trying on and threw one at him. He was proud of her. She had been alone with the man for a week and had resisted the temptation to have sex with him. Searching through the rack of dresses, his eyes stopped on one that was sleeveless with a barely visible fleur-de-lis pattern embroidered in white on the gathered white linen bodice. The skirt of the dress was plain white tulle in a bell shape to the floor.

"This is it," he murmured to himself, taking the dress off the rack. Entering the dressing room, he held it up for her to see. "It was made for you."

Esmerie stared at the gorgeous dress, stepping forward to trace one of the delicate fleur-de-lis shapes embossed on the material of the top. She was so busy looking at the dress she did not notice her friend staring at her.

Yumichika loved her. He always had. Not like a lover, but like a brother. He suddenly did not want her to be married or to have a career. The thought of her being taken away from him, out of his life, on a day to day basis was nearly unbearable. The sudden agony of the crushing loneliness tugged at his heart and brought tears to his eyes. If it was effecting him this adversely, how must Kaname feel? He could not even begin to imagine. Reaching out to her face, he traced the countour of her symmetrical and perfectly shaped jaw with his forefinger.

"It's lovely. A quiet and understated beauty that's easy to miss if you don't look hard enough," he mumbled, rubbing his thumb over her dark red lips.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, forgetting about the dress and meeting his gaze.

Yumichika was not sure if he was talking about her or the dress at that moment. Moving forward, he put his free arm around her waist while holding the dress out away from them with the other so it would not get wrinkled. Pressing his hand against her bare back, relishing the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingertips, he brought her closer to him.

"Yumi...what are you..." Esmerie could not speak as he stared at her. She had never seen or expected to see such a longing, heartbroken look in his eyes; especially not directed at her.

"I'll miss you," he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his.

"But I'll still come visit." She closed her eyes, feeling heat rising within her body as his cheek pressed against hers.

"It won't be the same. You won't be my straight girlfriend anymore," he chuckled slightly, embracing her.

Esmerie inhaled sharply as his soft lips brushed her cheek near her lips. She had never thought about kissing him nor was she even tempted to. She was too afraid it would be like kissing her brother; weird, incestuous, and just plain wrong. Gathering his shirt in her hands, she pushed him back to look at his face.

"I love you, baby. Be happy," he told her, pressing his lips to hers.

Esmerie held her breath through the quick, surprisingly chaste yet poignant and heartfelt kiss. It made her sad; it felt like a good-bye.

~\..'../~

_Worst bachelor party __**ever**_, Shinji thought to himself, finishing off his warm beer. Grunting in dissatisfaction over the entire ordeal, he was about to lose his patience waiting for Hachi to request a card or fold. Sitting in a room full of sweaty men, playing poker, and drinking beer had not been a part of his fantasy for a bachelor party unless it also included strippers appearing at the door dressed as cops. Strippers! What was his wife-to-be doing at this time? He had not seen her since her domineering aunt swept her away from the airport hours ago. Surely she had to be having more fun than this.

~...~

"Esmerie! Get back here!" Desiree yelled, slapping the handsome young man in a G-string on the behind before shoving him out of the way.

"NO I WON'T!" she screamed from the other side of the restroom door in the bar.

Esmerie had literally gone kicking and screaming into the bar that just happened to be featuring male strippers for the night. She boldly accused her aunt of trying to sabotage her marriage before it began and promptly ran to hide in the bathroom.

Lisa stood up from the table since she was not really interested in the men anyway. She wondered if the guys were at a strip club too because she would rather be with them. Knocking on the toilet door, she received a whiny 'go away' in return.

"Open the door, Esmerie, it's me," she said, patiently waiting for the door to open which it did - but only a small crack. "What the hell is wrong with you? They're only men. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"That's not it, Lisa," Esmerie grumbled, opening the door wider. "I'm just not very...knowledgable about men."

"What's to know? They're not that mysterious. They're top priorities in life are sex, food, and sleep. Those were listed in order of importance by the way," she added, making both of them laugh. "Take women on the other hand - "

Esmerie raised her hand in a signal for her new friend to stop talking. She was aware of Lisa's sexual orientation mostly because she made no attempt to hide her inclinations. She still liked the tough yet quiet woman who was something of an emotional and physical guard dog for Rose. "No. I'd rather not. I'll leave that to you," she rejoined, causing both of them to burst into giggles again.

"Come on, let's have some fun," she urged her, taking her by the hand and pulling her out of the bathroom and back toward the table.

Esmerie sat down in her chair and had just taken a sip of her drink when the curtains opened to reveal the next male dancer. He was dressed as a cowboy wearing black leather chaps, a g-string, a hat, and boots. The spotlights reflected off of his skin in an almost blinding shine because he was so heavily oiled. His back muscles flinched as he waited for his cue. It was difficult not to notice what a fine specimen of manhood he was with the incredibly wide shoulders that narrowed down to a trim waist around which the black leather chaps were cinched. A tight round ass was revealed by the backless chaps. Feeling her face growing warm with more than embarrassment, she placed her lips to her glass to take a cooling drink of her margarita on the rocks when he turned to face them as the music began.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S IKKAKU!" Yumichika shrieked like a woman, shooting to his feet from his chair. He was regretting more than ever that he had allowed Esmerie convince him to come along. His memory would forever be marked with the terrible sight of a bare assed Ikkaku wearing leahter and a cowboy hat. Scarred for life and damaged beyond repair, there was not enough drugs or therapy to heal him from this traumatic event.

"Dammit, sweet thing, sit your ass down," Desiree admonished, grabbing his hand and pulling him down into the chair beside her.

Esmerie was not sure which was more shocking: the half-naked Ikkaku moonlighting as a stripper or the words that had come out of Yumi's mouth. So many times he had admonished her and threatened to wash her mouth out with soap from saying such words. She inhaled when Ikkaku dropped off the edge of the stage to land right in front her. Unfortunately, she sucked in more than air and immediately began to choke on the ice cube she had sucked down her windpipe. Without missing a beat or a gyration, she was jerked from her chair by the bald cowboy who placed his hat on her head before turning her around to pull her behind against his crotch. She instantly able to breathe again when she began to cough from feeling the man's hard erection being rubbed over her behind.

"What the hell is that? That's more effective than the hiney-lick maneuver!" Mashiro yelled, jumping out of her chair with a wad of dollar bills in her hand.

"What a dumbass," Lisa groaned, watching her green haired coworker seize the stripper who seemed to know Esmerie quite well. Eyeing the woman suspiciously when she sat back down, she leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I thought you said you were not very knowledgeable about men."

"I'm not," she responded, thankful for the dim light to hide her scarlet blush of humiliation. "But I never said I was totally ignorant."

"Oooooh, I understand now," she mumbled, tapping her lips with her finger as she watched the poor man virtually get raped by the overexhuberant Mashiro. "So you played the bases without ever making a home run?"

Esmerie wished she could die or turn invisible or something. This would certainly be a night for them all to remember. She grasped her chair as if it would protect her when she saw Ikkaku wrestle himself free from the grasp of the horny woman who had accosted him. Her eyes were locked on his narrow brown ones as he knelt down in front of her pushing her knees apart to move between them.

"Ikkaku, no, stop it!" she yelled at him as he pushed up her skirt and licked her inner thigh before kissing it. "Stop it, you idiot!"

"Esmerie, don't you remember what I can do with my tongue?" he asked her, raising up to kiss her on the lips. "Let me be your first...and your last before you get married."

Before Esmerie could answer, she gaped at the sight of fingers made strong from years of slinging hash and keeping unruly customers in line that wrapped around his neck. "Boy, get your hands off of my niece before I tear your ass apart," she threatened, pulling him to his feet. "I almost killed you once for trying to take her virginity. I won't fail this time."

"M-Ms. L-Labeaux," he stuttered, his narrow eyes widening to big round circles as he stared at the frightening woman who would no doubt make good on her threat. He was thankful she had never told Kaname; that man's wrath would have been twice as worse, and he would not have merciful. After being released, he was shoved backwards into the next table. Although he spilled the women's drinks, they did not care since he had literally been thrown into their laps and instantly began pawing him.

"Stay away from her!" she bellowed, watching the man scurry off like a wounded animal dropping dollar bills from his G-string his hasty retreat.

"Well, the party's over. Let's go," Yumichika announced, taking the shaken Esmerie by the arm and lifting her out of the chair.

"Yumi, I want to go home," she mumbled, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know. I'll take you," he assured her, glimpsing each woman in turn before speaking to the director of this field trip. "Desiree, I'm taking her home. All of you can do what you want."

Without waiting for an answer, Yumichika took her by the hand and pulled her from the bar. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she answered, releasing a loud barking laugh. Covering her mouth, she stared at her friend who was gaping at her. She was just as stunned as him by the sudden, inexplicable laughter. More was ready to be released as it bubbled up and made her snort in an effort to hold it back. She shrieked then laughed happily when he grabbed her and swung her around. "Would you have ever guessed in a million years we would see Ikkaku like that?"

"No...not even in my worst nightmares," he returned, wiping the tears from the laughter. "And I so wish I had never saw that. Some things that are seen cannot be unseen you know."

~...~

"What happened? Where have you been? What have you been doing? Are you drunk?"

Esmerie was hit with questions machine gun style not only from Kaname but also Shinji. She glared at them both. She had taken a walk down by the riverfront to calm down from the event with Ikkaku and just to think. The last two weeks had happened so fast it seemed like a dream. The surreal quality in addition to the speed of occurrence of recent life changing events had gotten to her so she had taken a moment to pause for the reality to catch up to her. When it had, she cried. It was exciting and wonderful and...terrifying. Her whole life was about to change in so many amazing ways.

"I'm fine," she muttered, striding past them to the stairs to go to her room. "I'm just tired."

Shinji stared at Kaname who jerked his head in the direction of his sister signaling for him to follow her. He guessed her brother had sensed something in her voice that he had missed, and he knew that Kaname knew her better than anyone, even him. Following her to her room, he stopped her at the door by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"If there was something wrong, you would tell me right? I'm not as sensitive to you and your moods as Kaname is. I can't read your mind, but if you need me, please tell me," he offered, looking into her dark emerald eyes that were glassy. A single tear formed in the corner of each and trickled down her cheeks to alert him it was tears and not alcohol that made them that way.

"I do need you, Shinji. That's why I'm marrying you. I love you," she murmured, her voice lowering to a whisper by her last word.

Esmerie closed her eyes and waited for his kiss as he lowered his head to hers. She felt his soft lips against hers and sighed into his mouth which devolved into a muffled whimper. Her fingers slid up his neck and into his smooth silky blond hair as he pushed her against the wall and deepened the intensity of the kiss. Inviting his tongue into her mouth, she parted her lips and teased his lower lip with the tip of her tongue. She gasped in surprise when he pulled his mouth from hers and stared down at her with a disturbing intensity in his brown eyes.

"One more day...we only have to wait one more day," he mumbled, kissing her briefly. "And you'll be mine forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Gotta give my appreciation to my beta, xfang-girlx. She keeps y'all from having to endure terrible typos. :D

* * *

Esmerie stood at the back door of the house in the kitchen staring outside at the miraculous transformation of their backyard into a gorgeous outdoor wedding chapel. White chairs were positioned in neat rows forming an aisle to the arbor under which Shinji and Reverend Price stood. The huge white bows of fluffy netting blew in the gentle breeze. She was thankful for the slight wind to take some of the heat away from the summer day although the huge oak trees dripping with spanish moss were helping to keep everyone cool and shaded. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and held it. Opening them again, she smiled after releasing it. Everything and everyone was still there. This was really happening. Her eyes moved back to her bridegroom dressed in white pants and a white button down shirt.

"You're beautiful," Kaname whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"How would you know? You're blind," she snapped, touching the petals of the delicate white lilies she held in her hand.

"Yumi described you to me after he helped you get dressed. Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his arm for her so he could escort her.

"Yes," she gushed breathily, sliding her arm through his. Her brother looked handsome dressed in the same simple outfit like her soon to be husband of white pants and a white button down shirt.

"Is this what you really want? Will he _really _make you happy for the rest of your life?" he inquired, placing his big hand over hers that rested on his bicep.

Esmerie gazed across the yard at the nervous blonde beneath the arbor covered in white roses. "This is everything I want. I hope I can make him happy for the rest of his life too," she replied finally.

"Let's make it happen then," he said.

On cue, both of the glass french doors were opened by two of their friends as the music started to play from the sound system set up on their back porch. Esmerie took a deep breath with each measured step that was timed to the music. She did not see their friends or family members sitting in the chairs anymore; the only person she could see was Shinji. Her chest heaved laboriously as it became harder to breathe the closer she got to him.

"Who gives this woman to wed?" the preacher questioned, smiling at Kaname who had a single silvery tear streaking down his dark-skinned cheek.

"I do," he proudly answered, lifting her veil to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, wiping away the tear on his face and ignoring her own. She had not wanted to cry today to ruin her make up or give herself red puffy eyes. Her watery green eyes turned to her husband to be when Kaname placed her hand in his. She returned Shinji's big, shaking smile.

"We have come here today to celebrate the union of these two people before you. If anyone should have any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace," Reverend Price invited.

"I do!" a female voice cried. Standing at the end of the aisle Esmerie had just walked down was a young woman with burnt orange hair, large round brown eyes, and huge breasts.

Esmerie glanced down at her own ample bosom stuffed into the bodice of her dress that threatened to overflow with each breath. _He likes them big doesn't he? _she thought to herself, glancing at her groom who appeared ready to faint. Apparently this was an unexpected blast from the past. And who should be standing beside her but a bald unwanted pest of the present. _Hateful bastard!, _her mind screamed as she glared angrily at Ikkaku standing beside the woman. How the hell did this happen? His vindictiveness and talent for revenge was one of the many things that had made her dislike him so much. He had always known just how to hurt her the most. At the moment, she was too livid to cry and her tears of happiness had dried up.

Kaname stood up from his seat flanked by Yumichika and Shuhei. The guests were wondering if they were there to hold him back or assist him with pummeling the interlopers.

"What the hell is this and who the hell are you?" Desiree demanded, standing up from her chair. She pushed her way between Yumichika and Kaname to stand in front of her nephew.

"I-I'm Orihime. I'm an ex-girlfriend of Shinji's. I love him," the woman announced making the guests gasp collectively as the soap opera began to unfold in front of them. "I want him back!"

"We went out once! I told her it was over and I never wanted to see her again!" Shinji yelled in his own defense when everyone's head swung toward him for an explanation.

Their heads turned toward Orihime again as they waited for the next volley in the verbal tennis match.

"But you said I was your first love and that you would love me forever," she cried, tears springing to her eyes.

Another simultaneous gasp was issued by the wedding guests as their attention shifted back to the blond bridegroom who appeared ready to burst into flames at this point from the crimson blush that covered his face and neck. Pulling at his collar and clearing his throat, he prepared to issue a response.

"I used to tell every girl that. It was an easy way to make their clothes fall off," he admitted, reaching inside his collar with his forefinger to make more room so he could breathe.

"What? You t-told e-everyone woman that to g-get them into b-bed," she stuttered intermittently, the reddish color of humiliation filling her light colored face.

Esmerie gaped at Shinji unable to move or react in any way. She had always guessed he had been a lecherous creep before her despite him never being that way with her. To hear it out loud from a past victim of his insincere flattery and in front of their wedding guests was almost too much to handle. She resisted the compulsion to run away, to retreat to her room and never come out again. Her path would have been blocked by the four people standing in the aisle anyway.

The low, pitiful sound of sobbing and sniffing could be heard from the woman as she began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I came here today. Please forgive me," she wailed, turning around to run away.

Ikkaku immediately realized he was standing alone. Looking around apprehensively, he planned his escape route as Kaname and the other two men moved toward him.

"Get him!" Kaname yelled.

"This can't be happening," Esmerie mumbled, feeling dizzy suddenly. The combination of the emotional interruption and the heat was getting to her.

"Esmerie, are you all right?" Shinji inquired, reaching out to steady her when she stumbled a bit.

"I'm all right. Reverend Price, please continue," she urged him politely, gathering her wits about her. There was no way she was going to allow that hairless idiot to ruin her wedding day.

~...~

Esmerie was sitting in the porch swing watching the guests as they danced and laughed in the many twinkling lights they had strung up in the trees and bushes of the backyard. She smiled and daintily sipped her champagne as she watched her husband dance with his sister. After the initial bump in the road with the ceremony, everything went smoothly and pleasantly. She was tired. The whirlwind of events coupled with the physical exertion of getting everything ready for the wedding was catching up to her. Her high heels had been discarded hours ago and lay in the corner by the back door. She pulled her feet into the swing under her dress to sit cross legged under the yards of tulle. If she looked like a prim white cupcake sitting on the swing she did not care.

"What are you doing over here all alone?" Kaname asked pushing her dress out of the way to make room for his behind.

"I'm just worn out," she replied, unfolding her legs so she could lean over to rest her head on his wide shoulder.

"It has been a crazy weekend hasn't it?" he queried, lifting up her head so he could put his arm around her.

"Yeah. I'm kind of glad the insanity is over," she sighed, laying her head on his chest.

"Oh, dear sister, it's just beginning. You're married now," he joked with her. They laughed lightly before lapsing into a comfortable silence as he held her.

Esmerie was close to going to sleep when her husband knelt down in front of her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled drowsily at him. Holding up her hand out to him like a pampered princess, he kissed the back of it before pulling her to stand on her feet. Her new husband held her in his arms for a gentle embrace while lowering his head to kiss her lips.

"You two go on upstairs. There's no reason to wait around any longer," Kaname said before quickly walking away to join the others so his sister could not protest.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Are you ready?" Shinji asked, stroking her jaw with his thumb as he held her close to his body.

Esmerie felt as if her stomach did a cart-wheel. She was about to have sex for the first time and with her husband. Nodding mutely since her ability to speak had fled from her, she took his hand to be led her into the house. Her whole body trembled with each step closer to the bedroom while he led her up the stairs. Instead of turning right at the top to go to their rooms, he took a left.

"I have a surprise for you," he explained before she could ask. He opened one of the doors that opened to a room they never used in the house. "Kaname helped me do this."

Esmerie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. The room was decorated all in black and white with a musical theme. Large musical notes in black decorated the white walls. A bed shaped like a grand piano sat in the middle of the room complete with a comforter with what looked like piano keys down one side. A gold saxophone sat on a stand in the corner next to a table holding a basket of fruit, a tray of chocolate, and a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket. Hundreds of candles placed everywhere in the room filled it with a romantic golden glow. Jazz music played softly, reaching her ears and soothing her wildly beating heart.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, hugging him tightly.

"Since there was no time for a honeymoon, I wanted to make our first night together as special as possible," he said, kissing her bare neck that was free from her hair being pulled up in a ballerina bun.

Esmerie pulled herself tighter against him as her body flooded with arousal from his soft lips pressing gentle kisses to her sensitive neck. She sighed when his fingers slid over her back to the zipper on her dress. Her fingers were immediately on the buttons of his shirt to undress him as he slowly pulled the zipper down. Her breathing sped up when his lips moved down to her chest while her dress slid down her body and gathered around her feet.

"Shinji," she cried out when his tongue darted out to tease her nipple into a stiff aching peak. She had not worn a bra since it was a tight strapless dress. Her decision to wear panties was quickly remedied as his lips continued moving down her body while he pushed the tiny bit of material to the floor.

"Oh, my god, you're beautiful," he complimented, taking a moment to stare at the naked woman - his wife - in front of him.

Esmerie gazed into his dark brown eyes that were soft in the muted light. Her body was shaking now. She was a bit frightened of the unknown but was ready to take the adventure with him. Biting her lower lip, she held his adoring gaze as he reached to loose her hair from the bun. She shivered when the curls fell around her shoulders and tickled her back.

"So beautiful," he repeated, picking her up to lift her out of the clothing that was gathered in a pile around her feet. His fingers sank into her buttocks, squeezing as he held her against his body.

Esmerie pressed her lips to his while he carried her to the bed. She was sat down on the edge of the high bed that held her at waist level with her husband. Her hands pushed aside the material of his white shirt and roamed over his taut abdomen and smoothly muscled chest.

Shinji observed her as her hands slid over his skin. He smiled at the innocent curiosity in her eyes as she followed the path of her hands across his body. His fingers went to her hair, mindlessly playing with a few of her curls as she leaned forward to press a kiss to one of his nipples. Closing his eyes momentarily, he inhaled with a hissing sound as her inquisitive tongue circled the pink flesh that was hard beneath her tongue. What she was doing was a little strange but exciting all at the same time especially since her fingers had moved to the button and zipper of his pants.

Esmerie felt a tightening in her belly and an increasing warmth between her thighs when she pushed down his pants and his underwear along with them. Hearing his sudden intake of breath when her hands slid up his slim but muscular thighs aroused her even more. Her fingers enclosed his stiff member bringing a groan from his lips.

"Esmerie," he called, pulling her mouth to his for a hungry kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers, panting slightly. "Are you ready to be mine?"

Esmerie nodded, opening her legs to the light pressure of his hip attempting to wedge between them. After another brief kiss, she gasped when she felt the head of his manhood pressing against her entrance. Leaning back, she spread her legs wider and lifted her body to invite him in. She wanted him.

Shinji chewed the inside of his cheek to distract himself so he would slide into her slowly. He reminded himself this was her first time. Her wetness and the tightness of her unyielding body made him want to slam himself into her time and time again with abandon. But he could not do that. He wanted it to be as enjoyable as possible for her despite it being her first time. Opening his eyes to study her face, he stopped when her mouth opened in a silent cry and her face twisted into a pained expression.

Esmerie bit her lower lip to keep from crying out at the momentary blaze of pain that shot through her body. Her breathing was coming in shaky gasps, and she wanted to pull away. It hurt. Concentrating on relaxing as much as possible, she met the endearing gaze of her husband who was holding her loosely in his arms as he stood still. She could feel his body shuddering and his hips moved forward slightly making her wince from the dull pain.

"It will only hurt for a second. Trust me," he whispered, shoving forward with one forceful thrust. The anguished wail she released stabbed his heart like a knife, but it would not have hurt any less if he had taken his time to break through her virginal wall.

Esmerie pressed her face against his chest breathing in shallow ragged gasps. Her arms were tightly locked around his slim waist. She whimpered when she felt his hips move, not wanting any more pain. Shockingly, what she felt was a surge of pleasure that rippled through her body like the small waves on a pond as he carefully pulled himself back before sinking back into her. After a few more cautious strokes, she moaned with ecstasy.

"Go faster," she implored him, leaning back slightly with her hands on the bed behind her.

Shinji was thrilled to grant her request and sped up the movement of his hips, holding on to hers as she moaned again with pleasure. He pulled her body tightly against his, rubbing his pelvic bone against her to stimulate her. A salacious grin touched his lips as she lurched forward and cried out, this time with bliss.

"Oh, god, it feels good. Don't stop," she begged, holding onto his waist to press him to her body. The pleasure radiated from the small area he was touching and raced through her body making her extremities tingle with pure sexual delight. This was absolutely amazing and something she could tell she was going to like a lot with him. Her body began vibrating as the sensation intensified and threatened to make her lose herself completely.

"Go ahead, baby. Let it come," he whispered in her ear, licking over the rim of her outer ear.

"Shinji, oh, god," she gasped, hanging on to him as the orgasm exploded from deep within her body.

Shinji held onto her writhing body as she experienced several smaller orgasms. Feeling a weakness in his knees and a tightening sensation in his thighs just before it unraveled and he erupted inside of her. He kissed her ferociously as he pumped everything within him inside of her. She was finally his in every sense of the word. His kisses gradually became lighter and more tender as the orgasmic delight subsided.

Esmerie lay down on the bed, moving over to make room for him to lay beside her. She snuggled into him, sighing loudly with satisfaction as she basked in his warmth and the afterglow of great sex. There was a slight ache deep inside of her body from experiencing her first time but being held so lovingly in his arms aided with being able to forget it.

"So that's what it's like," she murmured, pulling him against her body.

"It gets better," he mumbled against her lips, gliding his hand over her hip.

"It does?" she whispered in a hyper happy way that made him chuckle. "Can we try again?"

"Right now?" His blond eyebrow raised questioningly as her hands roved over his chest.

"Sure. Why not?" She pushed the proof of her femininity at his member, and it instantly responded by hardening a bit.

"Okay I guess we can try it again now," he rejoined, rubbing next to her to awaken it even more. Rolling over onto his back, he positioned her over the top of his half erect manhood and waited for her to take the lead.

"Just slide down?" she asked, holding it in her hand and feeling it harden completely. When he confirmed with a grunt of 'uh-huh,' she lowered her body slowly, apprehensive about the jolt of pain that might come like the first time. When no discomfort occurred, she pulled her body back up before going down completely to take all of him inside of her.

Over the next thirty-six hours, they spent every minute together in that room. Eating and sleeping were interspersed between hours of fabulous mindblowing sex. But the honeymoon would be over all too soon and real life would begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you xfang-girlx for being my beta!

* * *

On Monday morning they had to get up early to take a shower and go to the airport. They were expected back in Tennessee at the studio by ten to begin recording. Rose and the others had gone back the day before on Sunday. They would be there and ready.

Esmerie was relieved to be able to say good-bye to Kaname at the house. She was afraid it would be just too heart rending at the airport, and she really did not want to get on the airplane with a nose stuffy from crying. Once on the plane, she was surprised to see her new husband pulling out his laptop.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her heart sinking as she looked at the screen. There was a schedule for her for the next month with something filling the space for every single day.

"I'm going over your schedule with you. We're going to be busy for a while trying to get this thing started to launch your career. Here's your first week. Listen carefully," he ordered her with the attitude of a staunch businessman.

Esmerie took a deep breath and resisted the desire to yell at him that the honeymoon should not be over so soon. She read over each item on the screen as he repeated it verbally. Each day of the first week was jam packed with recording sessions, photo shoots, and dinners in the evening with advertising and promotional executives. The next week, in addition to more of the same events from the first week, she would have her first official career performance complete with all of the pomp circumstance at a local blues club on Beale Street. Rubbing her temples, she sighed loudly in exasperation as a dull ache began to form there. This was not what she had been expecting, but then again she had not known what to expect.

"When we get to the airport there will be a limousine waiting for you to take you to the studio," he informed her in a completely businesslike, no nonsense manner.

"Where are you going?" she questioned him, putting her hands over his that were busy typing.

"Sweetheart," he sighed, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I've already been off for two weeks. I have a lot of work to do. How do you think I made money to take care of Hiyori and myself? You're not my only client. I also want to get you started as quickly as possible. You could be the next overnight sensation."

"But Shinji - "

"It's okay, baby. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Esmerie retreated into silence feeling a bit confused and bereft. What had happened? Turning to look out of the window, she pondered the possibility that she had made a grievous error after all by following her emotions. She heard the click of the laptop as he flipped the top closed. Seconds later she felt his hands stealing over her shoulder to pull her toward him. Turning to face him, she smiled uneasily as he grinned at her in his typical Cheshire cat fashion.

"It will only have to be this way for a little while. I promise." He kissed her on the cheek and embraced her tightly. "It will be worth it. I'm doing this for you. I want to give you everything you ever wanted."

At this moment all she wanted was her husband.

~...~

Rose was waiting for her by the limousine. Esmerie forced a smile for him which he easily returned. She held her husband's hand as he led her down the stairs to the tarmac as they disembarked the small airplane at the airport in Tennessee. After receiving a brief kiss on the lips and a hurried 'I love you' from Shinji, she watched him walk away with tears swimming in her eyes. He had not even waited to hear her return the sentiment.

"Welcome home," Rose greeted her, hugging her. He noticed the tears in her eyes but said nothing. While holding her in his arms for the lingering embrace, he warily eyed the blonde who was already on his cell phone as he got into his limousine. Hopefully Shinji would not allow his workaholism or other distractions get in his way of his relationship with Esmerie. So far it was not looking promising.

Esmerie lay her head against his chest, luxuriating in the warmth of the comforting gesture given by the man who would be as much in control of her career and life as her husband. She dropped her arms because the embrace was beginning to feel awkward due to the length of it. A sincere smile turned up her lips this time when he opened her door for her. She could grow accustomed to being treated like a princess very quickly. Her eyes danced over the mini bar in the limousine. What the hell was she thinking? It was nine thirty in the morning, and she was considering a drink.

"Would you like a mimosa?" Rose offered her, taking the bottle of champagne out of the bucket.

"Do you think that's appropriate?" she inquired, holding her breath as he reached across her lap to open the tiny refrigerator.

"Well, it is breakfast and it does have orange juice in it," he said, tempting her as he poured the champagne flute half full of the breakfast drink before adding the champagne. Holding it out to her, he encouraged her, "Come on. I'm sure you're nervous before your first session. It will take the edge off."

"Sure. Why not?" She took the glass and drank it down in two big gulps before handing it back to him. She smiled as his big violet eyes blinked slowly while staring at the drained glass. He was still in the middle of preparing his drink. "To take the edge off right?"

_How many edges do you have, Esmerie?_, Rose thought to himself, pouring the champagne into the glass that was supposed to be his and handing it to her. Obviously this pretty lady had more rough edges to smooth out than he had first thought.

~...~

Esmerie stared at the page in front of her wondering why all of the forces of the universe were against her. Her grandmother must be punishing her again from the great beyond. Damn her rebellious ways. Certain lyrics to the jazz song _Stormy Weather_ leaped off the page and battered her brain. These words fit her thoughts and mood perfectly.

_Since my man and I ain't together  
Keeps raining all the time  
Life is bare  
Gloom and misery everywhere  
Stormy Weather *_

"Esmerie, is there something wrong?" Rose asked, his voice sounding somewhat robotic considering it was being filtered through the intercom system of the studio.

"No," she answered a little too abruptly, making the eyes widen of everyone in the booth. "I'm fine. Let's begin."

Hachigen hit the button to start the beginning notes of the music again. At least she was in the perfect mood to sing this sad song of a woman missing her man who has disappeared from her life. Shinji had not disappeared but had become temporarily unavailable. With any luck, temporary would be the key word in the whole matter. Opening her mouth, she poured the pain from her aching soul into the song. Perhaps Kaname had been right after all. Maybe she had not been as ready as she thought for a relationship, especially marriage. For better or worse, she was in it now. She just never imagined the worse would come first.

~...~

"I will be back at seven to pick you up to take you to the restaurant. We're meeting with the promoters from the blues club where you will be performing next week," Rose informed her as they pulled up to Shinji's house.

"Okay. I'll be ready," she returned, taking Kensei's hand that he held out for her to assist her out of the limousine.

Hiyori had been waiting at the window, watching anxiously for her. Upon seeing the long black car pulling up, she had run out of the door and was waiting on the sidewalk mere feet away when her new sister-in-law exited the vehicle. Throwing her arms around the woman's waist, she gave her new sister a big hug.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Esmerie giggled, remembering the not so happy greeting she had received a mere week ago.

"I'm so glad to see you!" the girl exclaimed taking her by the hand and practically dragging her down the sidewalk to the front door of the house.

Esmerie smiled happily as the girl chatted in a rushed, excited manner. The change in Hiyori had been amazing. No longer perpetually irritable, grumpy and mad at the world in general, she was bubbly, upbeat, and positively charming. It was almost terrifying. She listened as she was filled in on how all of her belongings had arrived that morning and they were already unpacked in the bedroom.

"I stowed half of Shinji's crap in the basement. He'll get over it," she muttered, smiling when Esmerie laughed. "Can we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Oh, sweetie, didn't your brother tell you?" she asked, realizing quickly when the teen looked at her quizzically that he had indeed not told her about the business meeting over dinner. "Okay, we've got a business dinner tonight but how about lunch tomorrow? Just come down to the studio to meet me and we'll go to the cafeteria." When the no longer happy blonde still not appear thrilled, she nudged her in the ribs with a friendly elbow and winked. "Hey, you never know who you might see there. Maybe another star you'd like to get the autograph of, huh? Come on..."

"Okay. I'll meet you tomorrow then," Hiyori agreed, giving her a smile that showed her exceptionally pointy tooth that gained her the embarrassing nickname Snaggletooth.

"In the meantime, since you put everything away. How about you pick me out something to wear? You can be my fashion consultant," Esmerie suggested, taking her by the hand to lead her to the bedroom that would now not just be Shinji's but theirs. Where was he? She did not want to risk upsetting Hiyori so she did not ask.

~...~

Rose proudly offered his arm to Esmerie as they prepared to walk into the restaurant. _Where the hell is that husband of hers?_, he pondered watching her as she held her head erect with her nose in the air. She showed an amazing amount of aplomb that he had not thought her capable of possessing. He would be mortified to ever have to admit he was afraid she had been some backwater hick with no manners, no brains, and no clue whatsoever as to how to conduct herself in the 'big city.' His eyes roamed down from her beautiful black hair that had been tamed and hung in long loose curls down her body that was clad in a skin tight, knee length strapless evening dress of a dark purple material. The only embellishment on the gown was a scattering of faux diamonds across the wide area that covered her generous breasts. Clearing his throat, he immediately shifted his gaze to avoid staring. She looked fantastic in purple. He decided it should become her signature color: dark, passionate, and absolutely gorgeous. Besides, he had a certain fondness for any shade of purple from the lightest lavender to the deepest wine. At the moment he was wearing a wine colored ruffled shirt with his signature black suit. Lisa and Mashiro along with the rest of the staff would already be in the meeting room waiting for them. Shinji better be there as well or get there right quick and in a hurry.

Halfway through the meal, before the actual business part of the meeting began, Shinji rushed in. Breathless, disheveled, and apparently worse for wear, he entered the room and beelined for his wife. Esmerie was too shocked by his appearance to recoil when he leaned down to kiss her and the smell of booze and cigarettes nearly knocked her off her chair. The faint scent of something sweet and flowery invaded her nose when his lips lingered on hers that did not move under his. She smelled a woman's perfume.

"I am so so sorry," he apologized profusely attempting to smooth down his rumpled air and iron out the wrinkles from his shirt with his hands. "My meeting with my last client ran late."

"Obviously," Rose snorted, sipping at his wine before he said anything else.

Esmerie was still too stunned to say anything. She did see that the eyes of everyone at the table, apart from the executives from the club where she would be performing, were riveted on her. Picking up her glass, her hand shook as she brought the wine to her lips and finished it off.

"It's okay, darling," she spoke, her voice sounding more calm and confident than she felt. "I suppose these things should be expected in this business. I've missed you today."

"I've missed you terribly as well," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Esmerie fought desperately to resist the compulsion to wrinkle her nose and pull away in disgust. Her mind was compiling reasons and excuses for his appearance and odor. He was tired because they had just flown in that morning and he had not had an opportunity to get a shower so of course he was a little askew and messy. The first meeting she had with Rose had taken place in a bar so who's to say that was not what had happened this time. She certainly could not say otherwise. Her body stiffened when she felt his lips close to her ear.

"After seeing you in this dress, I can't wait to get you home and get you out of it," he whispered in her ear.

"I bet," she muttered, sliding her glass toward Rose who refilled it.

~...~

Shinji babbled excitedly the whole way home and continued to do so as they entered the bedroom where he began pulling off clothes, leaving a trail to the bathroom. He even continued to talk with the shower running, raising his voice so the water would not cover his words.

Esmerie believed he was saying something about how great this was going to be: how successful she would be and how wonderful it would be when a few of his other clients made the 'big time' as well. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She assumed Hiyori was already in bed asleep since it was nearly two in the morning. Glancing at the alarm clock, she realized it would be going off in a mere four hours. How could she survive on that paltry bit of sleep? Struggling with the zipper on her dress, she flinched when she felt his fingers push hers away. Pulling her hair to the side, she took deep measured breaths as he slowly slid down the zipper which allowed her dress to fall to the floor. She chewed her lower lip as his fingers danced across her bare shoulders and back, bringing goose bumps to the surface of her skin. A moan escaped her when his lips began pressing gentle kisses over her ivory shoulders before moving up her neck.

Shinji's hand stole around her waist, pressing flat against her belly while the other cupped her breast and massaged it gently. He had been waiting for this all day. He wanted her. Turning her to face him, he looked into her feline like eyes touching her cheek as if she were the finest work of art he had ever seen.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her gently. He moved her back to the bed while kissing her, laying her down on top of the comforter.

Esmerie held her breath as he lowered himself into her. She was waiting for the pain but it was not so bad this time. The pleasure immediately followed, and she relaxed while twisting her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she whispered, holding him tightly as he made love to her with the same long, slow strokes like the first time. She groaned with pleasure as his hands glided over her body; touching and caressing every inch of her. Her lips pressed to his cheek before she moaned his name in his ear. She gasped as his movements sped up in perfect unison with her sudden rise in blissful sexual excitement. "Shinji," she panted, grabbing the wrist of his hand that was plastered over her breast. "It feels good."

Shinji opened his eyes to look at her. She lay beneath him, her red lips parted in a silent cry of the ecstasy she wore on her face. This only made him more excited and spurred him to move faster. He winced and hissed in pain when her fingernails dug into his back. Sometimes the business of pleasure could be a real pain; kind of like the music business. The music was supposed to be for pure entertainment, meant to soothe the soul and the mind in addition to bringing unadulterated delight to the senses.

"Esmerie, my love," he gasped, smashing his mouth to hers as he thrust into her body a few hard times and released with a muffled cry against her lips. He kept moving until he felt her body tense and begin to writhe underneath his signaling she had experienced a climax as well.

Esmerie closed her eyes and sighed loudly when he rolled off next to her and pulled her into his arms. She shivered and tried to move but he held her still, reaching down to retrieve the blanket from the end of the bed to cover their naked bodies. Her body melted into his as he curled around her to spoon himself against her. She was too tired to allow any more thoughts to run through her head, to try to figure out what happened today. Consoling herself with the reasoning that it was simply a new way of life to which she was not accustomed, she pushed aside her misgivings and fell asleep in her husband's arms. Tomorrow would be a new day, a better day...it just had to be.

* * *

*"**Stormy Weather**" was written by Harold Arlen and Ted Koehler in 1933.


	13. Chapter 13

My gratitude to my beta, xfang-girlx, who looked this over for me to catch my typos. Thank you!

* * *

"Rise and shine, sweetheart!" Shinji yelled, pulling the cover off of her body.

"Shinji! What the hell are you doing?!" Esmerie shrieked, snatching at the cover and shoving the face of the overly excited, asininely grinning blonde out of her face. It was too early in the morning for this crap.

"Time to get up. Wake up!" he exclaimed, grasping her naked body in a bridal carry to take her to the bathroom. He sat her on her feet in the shower before getting in with her.

Esmerie had to admit this part of waking up was not so bad. Her eyes struggled to open as he held her in his arms and tenderly kissed her lips. She sighed happily and lay her cheek against his chest as he commenced to scrubbing her body with the grapefruit scented body wash that was supposed to be invigorating. It was stimulating all right. The gentle movements of his hands over her breasts and belly made her want to go back to the bed, although sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"Are you awake now?" he asked with an overly wide, lecherous grin on his face when her eyes finally blinked open.

"Uh huh," she mumbled, grasping his erect member. "And so are you."

"We don't have time for this," he muttered, attempting unsuccessfully to peel himself away from her as she hooked one leg around his slim waist.

"Make time," she invited, covering his mouth with hers for a passionate kiss.

"Damn," he grunted knowing he did not have time for this and neither did she. Unfortunately, some things can't be helped.

~...~

"You're late," Rose calmly announced when Esmerie shuffled into the studio looking as if she had just rolled out of bed - or in it. His light purple eyes critically surveyed her from head to toe: her hair was still wet and drying into tight corkscrew curls, she was not wearing make up, and it appeared she had grabbed whatever clothes happened to be lying on the floor.

Esmerie shifted from one foot to the other under his direct and judicious scrutiny. She had snatched the first things off the hangers in the closet which happened to be an old tattered pair of jeans and a dark purple button down shirt of Shinji's. A tie patterned in black and purple stripes had been left around the neck of the shirt, and she had used that as a makeshift hairband to hold her hair out of her face. Her black ballerina flats had been an after thought that she had literally walked into as she was on her way out of the door. There had been no time for application make-up to hide the dark circles under eyes or hair products to tame her wild curls.

"Have you ever seen anything so pretty?" Kensei asked Rose, nudging him in the shoulder. After meeting Esmerie, he had asked if he could become her driver, her bodyguard, whatever she needed him to be. That idiot Shinji had finally found a good woman, and he wanted to stick around to make sure the boy did not lose her. He had watched Shinji grow up after all, and it was still debatable if he had done so yet.

"Well then," Rose began, clearing his throat when his smooth voice came out at too high an octave. Using anger to mask his vocal slip of zealous ardor, he carped, "Since our star has finally decided to grace us with her presence, it's time to get started."

"Aren't you being a little harsh, sir?" Love inquired, successfully making the formal address of respect sound sarcastic.

"No. I'm not. I won't have any divas working for my label," he protested, adjusting the frills at his wrists on his white shirt with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"That would be a first," Lisa muttered, giving her boss an insincere smile when he threw a glare of annoyance her way.

Lisa was correct after all. Many a diva had flounced through these studio doors courtesy of a certain blonde talent scout. They all knew Shinji had a penchant for finding the most pretentious, pampered brats to be the next star for Visored Music. Esmerie had been a shockingly different kind of find; she was not one of those snobbish diva, flash-in-the-pan, one hit wonders nor was she a country mouse lost in the city. The biggest shock came when they discovered Shinji wanted to make this one his wife. He had given some insincere and sickeningly sweet promises to _his _girls before but this one had taken the proverbial cake. Their trip to the wedding had been out of sheer stupefied interest; kind of like watching a traffic accident where casualties are definitely going to be involved. They thought the crash had come when the orange haired woman appeared at the ceremony. Unfortunately, the protective brother and friends had beat the hell out of the chrome dome who had brought the woman. That man had been a strong contender himself to break up the wedding commencement from what Lisa had told them about what occurred the night before at the bachelorette party. The bet the music company employees had going was that Shinji would not follow through with the wedding. They had all walked away from New Orleans a loser. If things did not change, Shinji would be the biggest loser of them all.

Esmerie took off her sunglasses and threw them in her purse so she could look over the music sheets sitting on the small metal podium in front of the microphone. She loved the microphone because it was one of the big metal, old-fashioned type microphones and hung suspended from the ceiling. Looking at the blond surfer-meets-Shakespeare man in the sound booth, she smiled. She liked his unique style that was a blend of Renaissance man mixed with California beach bum which seemed to carry over in everything in his life, even the way he decorated his office and studio. Shifting her attention to the papers in front of her, she almost squealed with joy when she saw the song she would be singing, _I'm Feeling Good. _Oh, yes, she was definitely feeling good.

~...~

Rose found Esmerie at a corner table in the cafeteria along with Shinji's sister. At first he considered passing by and going back to his office. He was sure she knew about the photo shoot this afternoon because Mashiro was supposed to remind her. Rolling his eyes upon realizing the dimwitted receptionist probably forgot about it herself, he decided to at least pause long enough to give her the friendly reminder. He was not sure the two women had even noticed him until they sat back in their chairs and offered him welcoming smiles.

"Sit down, boss," Esmerie offered, pushing out the chair with her bare foot. Her shoes had been abandoned under her chair, and she folded her leg back into her seat where she was sitting in what looked like a yoga pose.

"Actually, I just wanted to remind you of your photo shoot this afternoon," he said, taking the seat anyway.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," she grumbled irritably, taking a long sip of her iced tea. Her green eyes suddenly darkened with emotion. "My husband reminded me of it three times as he drove me here this morning. Do we still have that meeting tonight with the owners of that club in Nashville?"

"We do," he answered, smiling at the little sister who was looking around at everyone in the room as if she were searching for someone. He wondered if she had found who she was looking for when her brown eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh, Esmerie, Esmerie!" she squeaked, pointing toward the door. There stood a man with blue hair and self-centered smirk wearing sunglasses despite being inside which made him look very much like the pampered, spoiled rock star.

"We handle all kinds," Rose offered as if to explain the man's unusual appearance when Esmerie raised a questioning eyebrow.

Esmerie shook her head and laughed lightly. She had to admit the blue haired hunk was quite handsome but she could also tell he was the type of man who knew just how appealing he is. As the fangirls swarmed around him, she turned her attention to Hiyori who looked ready to jump out of her chair and run to join the crowd. Apparently he must be one of her favorite singers and she had been hoping something like this would happen today while Hiyori was here.

"Well, go get an autograph," she suggested, chuckling as the girl took off like a shot fired from a gun.

"Are you okay?" Rose queried once the blond girl had worked her way to the front of the crowd and was way out of ear shot.

"Of course. I'm fine," Esmerie answered in a voice that was too happy with a smile that was too fixed.

"Tell me the truth when you're ready. I'm willing to listen," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't know what's going on for sure and right now it's easier to pretend nothing is going on. I'm still trying to adjust to my new lifestyle," she replied, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes momentarily. She was so tired, and this conversation was draining what energy she had left.

"My offer stands," he returned, reaching out to pat her on the hand.

"Oh, my god! That was incredible!" Hiyori screeched when she returned to the table. "Not only did I get his autograph but he gave me a kiss on the cheek! I thought I was going to just absolutely faint and die!"

"Don't do that...I'd miss you," Esmerie joked, making both of them giggle.

"Hey, is there any way I can go with you to the photo shoot?" she asked, bouncing ecstatically in her seat with hopefulness while still clutching the piece of paper with the coveted autograph in her hands.

"Is there?" the dark haired singer questioned her boss. Upon seeing his discomfort from being put on the spot as his fair skinned face took on a pink hue. When he sat back in his chair as if to give it some thought, she suggested, "What if I had an assistant? All divas need an assistant, don't you know."

Esmerie cocked a dark eyebrow bringing a smile to Rose's face. _You're something quite special, _he thought to himself as he stared at the woman. "Of course. You can't go anywhere without your assistant. Who would bring you your double tall nonfat caramel latte?"

~...~

"Wow," Hiyori gasped as they walked into the professional studio crammed full of camera equipment and props.

"Hey, you're my assistant...assist me," Esmerie hissed, shoving her large purse and book full of music sheets into Hiyori's hands.

The photographer and the man standing beside him who had been eyeing the young woman suspiciously lost interest and continued their argument about proper lighting. The photographer was a tall, gaunt man with long stringy black hair dressed in jeans as tattered as Esmerie's but with no shirt or shoes. He was so thin and unkempt in appearance she would have thought he was a bum from the streets. There was an eye patch over his left eye; one would think a photographer would be in need of both eyes. He had the most annoying and disconcerting smile that reminded her of someone; possibly the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. His assistant was quite different. The man was probably a foot shorter with shaggy blond hair that her mother would have described as dishwater blond. But he looked quite clean in comparison to his employer. He had the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen that seemed to light up when he smiled at her.

Esmerie swung her gaze to Rose who was talking to the photographer about what kind of shots he wanted. It seemed like everywhere she went she was surrounded by good looking blondes. She backed away apprehensively when the cute brown eyed blonde assistant approached her.

"I'll show you to the dressing room," he said, taking her by the arm. "My name is Tesra." His voice was soft but definitely masculine. It made a tingle race down her spine especially when his hand held her arm. His palm and fingertips were as smooth and silky as a woman's. She doubted he had done a real day's work in his life. Her hands were still calloused from many years of working in her aunt's restaurant.

"I didn't bring anything with me," she replied in a gasp.

"It's okay. We have costumes and clothing. You could always pose nude," he offered, looking straight ahead as he led her to the dressing room.

Esmerie was so stunned she was unable to keep walking. Her gape mouthed stare apparently amused him because he laughed at her when he turned to look at her.

"I'm just kidding. You looked like you needed a good laugh," he chuckled, taking her by the hand and pulling her along with him. "Don't be so serious. You're too pretty for that."

Esmerie felt a blush rushing across her cheeks. She chided herself for acting like a teenage nerd who had just been given a compliment by the coolest boy in school.

"HEY! Don't forget your assistant!" Hiyori yelled, running with the oversized purse in front of her. Her head bobbed up and down over the top of it, her ponytails flying behind her.

"Oh, sweetie, I would have waited for you," Esmerie giggled, unable to stop laughing at her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Tesra asked her, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Hiyori glanced at her sister-in-law receiving an encouraging wink. "Hiyori."

Esmerie waited for the next person to speak but the two stared at each other with moony eyed interest. Rolling her eyes and putting her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh, she pushed open the door to the cluttered dressing room. She was sure she had just stepped into the back room of a costume factory. Pawing through the crammed rack and the boxes below, she amused herself with the odd things she found. Upon finding a pair of pink bunny ears, she shrugged and pushed the tie off of her head to replace it with the ears.

Rose walked into the room the two blondes outside the door had pointed him to. He was taken aback when the sight of her behind in the air was the first thing to fill his vision. Daring to indulge his male tendencies to admire the bum of a beautiful woman, he silently perused her backside as she dug around in the box that was waist high on her therefore the top half of her body was submerged in the contents. He heard her make a sound something like a triumphant 'ah hah' from the depths of the box and covered his laugh with a cough. His laugh freed itself when she abruptly stood up complete with bunny ears and a mask that covered her nose complete with big bucked teeth covered her mouth. Apparently the 'ah hah moment' had come when she found the mask.

Esmerie snatched off the rubber nose and teeth along with the bunny ears. Her eyes glued themselves to the floor as a blush of humiliation burned her face. She had been playing around in here like a kid when it was time to get to work.

"Honey, it's okay," he said, moving close to her to hug her. He could not help it. She looked like a dejected and sad little girl. The impulse to hug her overwhelmed him before he could stop himself. "You were actually quite cute."

"Was I?" she asked, sniffing back the tears. Due to lack of sleep and crushing embarrassment, it had instantly brought tears to her eyes.

"Yes, very," he chuckled with amusement, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Esmerie clutched his jacket, holding her breath. She was far too close to him and far to emotionally delicate to be this close to him. Giving him a weak smile, she turned away when her lip began to quiver. She commenced to looking through the clothes again to find something suitable to wear.

"What about this?" Rose suggested, holding the simple purple silk sheath dress out to her. He had bought it just for her.

"Is it a nightgown?" she inquired, staring at the dress skeptically. Her fingers trailed over the sensuous fabric, and she sighed. She wanted to wear it.

"No. It's a dress," he assured her, pushing the hanger at her. With a somewhat shy smile, he told her, "I'll leave so you can get dressed."

Esmerie shook her head and resisted the compulsion to slap herself. Why had she wanted him to stay to assist her with the fairly simple piece of clothing? Hanging it over the back of the chair next to her, she began to unbutton her shirt, well Shinji's shirt, to change.

"Oh, my god! Ezzy, I love you!" Hiyori hollered, ignoring her sister-in-law's screech of surprise upon her opening the door while she was clad in nothing but her panties and bra. "Tesra's amazing. We're going out tomorrow night," she informed the woman as she helped her with the dress, before asking, "Ooooh, is that what you're wearing?"

"Yeah," she answered, staring at her reflection. There were odd bumps and creases that she could not smooth out no matter how many times she ran her hands over the dress.

"You've got to take off the panties and bra," the ever helpful assistant informed her, unhooking her bra. She pulled the straps down the other woman's arms and with a disturbingly quick flick of her wrists the bra was gone.

"Hiyori!" she shrieked, grabbing her chest as her breasts pressed against the thin material after being freed from their prison called a bra.

"And the panties. Let's go," she ordered. She was willing to help but there were limits.

"Are you kidding me?" Esmerie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the blond who gave her a feral smile with a tooth showing against her lip.

~...~

"What's going on in there?" Nnoitra, the cyclops photographer, inquired snippily. The artiste was losing patience.

Sounds erupted from behind the door that could have been from two cats fighting in an alley. Screeching and wailing mixed with hissing made the men wonder what really was going on in that room. At last the two women emerged, Esmerie clad in the purple dress complete with full make up and hair that had been straight ironed although it still curled loosely at the bottom. The assistant appeared to be in need a little assistance herself. Her pigtails were slightly askew, there was a scratch on her cheek, and what appeared to be a bruise was developing on her wrist. Tesra happily filled that need to offer his services in the form of gently searching hands that checked the cut then the bruise that appeared to be five perfect fingerprints.

"Ah, the princess arrives," the huffy scarecrow snorted, glaring at her scornfully.

"Princess? I don't qualify to be the Queen? Was the throne already taken?" she shot back, raising an eyebrow questioningly at the man.

"Oh, she's a feisty one," he complimented, giving her a wide toothy grin that distinctly reminded her of her husband at his most irritating. "I assure you, my dear, I am a straight man. I could wear your ass out and would do so if given the chance."

Esmerie cringed when the man became positively predatory, licking his lips as he gave her a long look from head to toe. She willingly moved behind Rose when his hand rested against her waist and pushed her gently.

"You won't be getting the chance," Rose said in a low, growling voice that was very uncharacteristic of his usual easygoing, pleasant demeanor.

"Oh, calm your ruffles there, Rose," the tall thin man grumbled, adjusting his camera. "Are we going to do this photo shoot or not?"

~...~

Rose waited for the two women to pull themselves together after the photography session since they would be going directly to the restaurant to meet the club owners. He was pleased to see they came out of the dressing room without contusions and abrasions this time. Offering each an arm, he led them to the limousine and Kensei waiting outside.

As they were about to get into the car, Esmerie's phone signalled she had just received a new text message. She removed her arm from Rose's digging for her phone in her huge purse while he assisted Hiyori into the car. Pressing the button, she bit her lip in jubilant anticipation of a text from her husband telling her that he would be seeing her soon.

"What is it?" Rose asked when her joy quickly turned to sadness. He was afraid she was going to cry when her eyes became excessively shiny in the light from the surrounding lamps illuminating the sidewalk and street.

"Nothing," she said, her voice husky with emotion as she offered him a quavering smile with a flip of a curl over her shoulder. She ducked her head to get into the limousine then paused. As if just remembering something, she told him, "Oh, and Shinji said he won't be coming tonight. He has a late meeting with a client in White Chapel."

_White Chapel? What the hell is he doing in White Chapel?, _Rose thought to himself but smiled at Esmerie and helped her into the car. _If that bastard is doing what I think he's doing...  
_

_~...~_

Esmerie lined up the shots in front of her according to color going from lightest to darkest shades of rum. She had no idea it came in so many colors from colorless to dark brown like whiskey. For an hour, she had pushed her food around on her plate while Rose and the owner of the night club had debated and worked out an agreement for her performance. The food had been unappetizing to her and the conversation uninteresting. Her husband should have been here to work out this deal. It wasn't Rose's responsibility. She wasn't Rose's responsibility. Picking up the clear rum, she brought the shot glass to her lips and drank it down. It burned like hell fire down her throat and set her insides on fire as it continued its downward trek through her digestive system. Nothing could burn and hurt her more than constantly being left alone. She felt lost and afraid. Looking around the room, she stared at all of the strangers in expensive suits and flashy jewelry. She didn't belong here. This wasn't her life. Is this what Alice felt like while sitting at the Mad Hatter's table? Picking the tea colored rum, she decided to have a spot of 'tea' and continue to have one until she just did not care anymore.

"Ezzy, are you all right?" Hiyori inquired, putting her hand on the woman's forearm. She pushed down to prevent her from hefting another shot glass to her lips. She wanted an answer as to why she was drinking her cares away.

"No. I'm not," she answered honestly with no further explanation. "I need to go to the restroom."

"Ezzy..." Hiyori chewed her lip nervously as she watched her friend/sister-in-law move unsteadily toward the door of the private meeting room.

The door opened into a long hallway that was filled with random people and doors that led to other rooms. Esmerie staggered to the doors indicating the restrooms that they had passed on their way to the meeting room. She pushed her way inside, nearly falling before leaning against the cold tile wall. Pressing her forehead against the wall, she slid down to the floor not caring that it was so close to the entrance and she could get stepped on. Her head was spinning. She could not think which she liked. Unfortunately the lack of sleep coupled with the alcohol and an empty belly was making it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey, are you okay?" a pretty woman with massive breasts and dark blond hair asked her.

"Sure. I'm fine. Just resting a bit. It's been a long day," Esmerie responded, smiling like a drunken loon.

The highly blessed blonde took pity on her and pulled her inside to sit her on the couch in the sitting area outside of where the stalls were hiding the toilets. Why the hell did it seem she was surrounded by blonds no matter where she happened to be? Esmerie leaned forward, able to focus momentarily on the light, arctic blue eyes of the kind stranger. There was a beauty mark on her cheek and she could not help but notice the woman was indeed lovely.

"You look like you need these," the woman said, taking two harmless looking white capsules out of her purse and handing them to Esmerie who stared at them questioningly in her palm. "It's okay. They're just to give you a little extra energy. A little oomph to get you through the night."

"Thanks," Esmerie mumbled, tossing them into her mouth and swallowing them without water.

"Well, see ya, sweetie," her benevolent benefactor said, getting up from the couch and walking out without another word.

Esmerie was too drunk to care how weird the whole interaction was that had just occurred. She also did not care what she had just put into her body. Leaning back on the couch and throwing her arm over her eyes, she sighed noisily and relaxed as if she were going to take a nap. Within minutes, her body was accosted by an adrenaline dump and started shaking. She was sure if she didn't move and move a lot she would explode. Jumping up from the couch, she ran back to the meeting room. After scarfing down the cold food on her plate, she began to make her way around the room from one executive to the next. She laughed, she flirted, she was a pure delight as the men were quick to tell Rose at the end of the evening. Not only did she seal the booking for the end of the month, she was able to finagle two more performances for the next month.

"I'm impressed," Rose complimented as they rode home in silence. Whatever had happened to her had run its course, and she now leaned heavily against his shoulder while slumping in the seat like a rag doll. "You were positively charming and amazing. Maybe you should think about handling your own career after tonight."

_Since it doesn't look like your husband will be around to do it for you,_ he added mentally but refrained from doing so out loud. He glanced down at the woman next to him to see she was asleep. Gazing at her face, he could see why Shinji had fallen in love with her. In sleep, her face was so sweet and innocent; angelic like that of a child. Even if he could have, he would have not have stopped himself from leaning down to kiss her forehead. She needed someone to watch over her. He would have a talk with her neglectful husband.


	14. Chapter 14

"But Rose!" Shinji caterwauled like a scolded two year old. "I have other clients."

"This isn't just any client, you idiot! She's your wife!" Rose yelled at him. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie self-consciously. He didn't yell - he _never_ yelled. However, he had come to the end of his proverbial rope with the wayward husband. It was none of his concern what or who the man had been doing but what was his concern was Esmerie and how it was effecting her. He could not have one of his clients so upset all the time she could barely read a page of music much less sing the words.

"Haven't I signed two more women that are going to be rising stars?" he pointed out quickly in his defense. One woman had already been a multi-platinum artist who was let go from her last recording label. For what reason they did not know and Rose could not help but think that little admission should have been explored a little further. However, it had not been forthcoming until after the contract had been signed; from Shinji anyway. The other woman was in fact the typical hayseed starlet: a wide eyed clueless wonder who had almost literally fallen off the last turnip truck through town. Her hick relatives had let her off the back of the family pick-up on Beale Street where Shinji found her singing on the street corner. One sob story and a love song later, she was sitting in Rose's office.

"I'm about ready to fire you. I'm tired of your excessive need for raw new _talent_," Rose muttered, allowing the possible double entendre to slip by without further comment.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off a little. Slow down some. Besides, I haven't been attending to Ezzy's career like I should be," he admitted giving his boss a sheepish, toothy grin.

"No, you haven't," he chided simply without adding anything more. He would love to rake him over the coals and give him a lecture about how the man has been ignoring his wife and his new marriage. Each day it seemed Esmerie died a little more and the blind man in front of him was not seeing it. "Why don't you take some time off? Take her home. Let her visit her family and get some rest."

"I can't. I have meetings scheduled throughout this week," he informed his boss who did not look pleased.

"It's time to thin out her schedule. There's no reason to keep up this breakneck pace. It's wearing her down. You're shooting star is burning out before her career even has a chance to begin. Stop it now or - " He paused briefly, his lavender eyes boring into the brown eyes blinking at him from across his desk. "Or I'll take over her career personally and cut you out of it."

"You can't do that," Shinji gasped looking very shocked and offended. "I'm her husband."

"Are you?" Rose demanded. He could not longer hold back. "If you are, you need to let her know. She's really unsure if you're still her husband or not. I don't care if you're cheating on her..." He waited a minute to allow those words to hang in the air between them. It disturbed him that the man offered no excuses, no loud protests of innocence. "I'm lying. I do care if you're cheating on her because she deserves better than that. If I find out you married her simply as a ploy to hook her into this, I'll - "

"But I didn't!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands down on the desk. "I love her!"

"Then you better show her before you lose her."

"Okay. After this week, I'll take her home. I promise to give her some time off."

~\..'../~

* * *

_A few days later..._

Esmerie rolled over onto her belly opening one eye to look at the alarm clock. 12:23. Was that morning or afternoon?

"Oh, my god!" she gasped, throwing back the covers. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom virtually blinded by the sun pouring in through the windows. Halfway through ripping off her clothes in a panic, she saw the note folded like a tent and sitting on the bathroom counter.

_I'm sure you're freaking out right now and I'm sorry about that. I just did not have the heart to wake you. I left early to be in Nashville and I will be back tomorrow. You were already asleep when I came home last night so I did not get the chance to tell you that today is your day off.  
Here's a bonus paid to us by the club where you performed last night. They have already booked you for another engagement.  
Go have some fun and enjoy your day.  
You're doing it, sweetheart. You're living your dream. I love you.  
~Shinji~_

Esmerie picked up the stack of cash sitting on the counter. It was all fifty dollar bills. Flipping through the crisp bills like a poker dealer does a deck of cards, she guessed there was at least two thousand dollars there. This was certainly a lot different from counting a short stack of one dollar tips after a twelve hour shift at the diner. Kissing the stack of cash and sitting it back on the counter, she undressed at a more leisurely pace in preparation for taking an extra long shower. Once out of the shower, she indulged in covering her body with lotion before fixing her hair and applying a light layer of make up. After donning her favorite pair of old ragged jeans and a tank top, she drifted downstairs.

The fabulous smell of coffee filled her nostrils when she entered the kitchen where Hiyori was sitting at the table looking at a celebrity gossip magazine.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Hiyori greeted her warmly, finishing off the coffee in her cup.

"Morning! Any plans today?" Esmerie inquired cheerily, pouring herself a cup of the dark brown liquid she loved so much.

"No. Not really. Lunch and a bit of shopping?" she suggested, flipping the page of the magazine distractedly.

"Sounds lovely," she replied, inhaling the steam from her cup as she sat down.

Hiyori's eyes widened when she saw the picture of a familiar brunette gracing the page of the magazine. She was thankful she had already finished her coffee or she would have choked for sure. Joining Esmerie in the picture was a certain blond man who was NOT her husband. She had never realized Rose looked just like the men on the covers of romance novels until now. When had this shot been taken? It looked like a random picture that had been taken between actual set ups. Esmerie was in Rose's arms and it appeared he was holding her up from almost fainting. Her cheek was pressed against his chest over his heart and her fingers were clutching his upper arms. His face was hidden by his wavy blond hair as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Did you know that you have a handsome hunk of a man in your life?" Hiyori queried, unable to take her eyes off the picture.

"Of course I do, but what has that got to with - " Her words ceased when she stole a glimpse of the photo over Hiyori's shoulder. She spit out her coffee in a shower of brown drops that rained down over half of the kitchen. "OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah, that's what any woman is going to say that looks at this picture. Rose is hot, Esmerie!" she announced as if she had just discovered gold.

"Shut up, Hiyori! Oh, my god," she moaned, wondering what her husband was going to think when he saw this picture. She would like to know what other shots had been taken that she had no idea about. Her eyes skimmed over the title of the article, _Rising Queen or Falling Star? _Great! Not even famous yet and the rag mags were trying to turn her infamous.

"Oh, don't worry about that crap!" her sister-in-law exclaimed upon seeing the woman's hurt expression. "And don't worry what Shinji will think. Dumbass will be positively thrilled. He says even bad publicity is good publicity."

"Hmph," Esmerie snorted skeptically, sipping her coffee. Thinking about the wad of cash in her purse, she decided her hurt feelings could be smoothed over with a little shopping therapy.

...

"What about this place?" Esmerie suggested, staring up at the sign that read _KARMA_ in plain black letters over a rainbow colored background. Both a's in the word had been shaped to look like peace signs at the top.

"Oh, good lord, why would you want to go into this hippy looking place? You looking for space cakes or something?" Hiyori demanded with the quizzical lift of a blond eyebrow.

"No, you dork! It's just...different. Come on! A tie dyed shirt would be great! What can it hurt?" she asked, opening the door to be greeted by the loud clanking of the cowbell hanging on the door. The strains of music played on a sitar filled her ears. The smell of incense was so strong it nearly knocked her down. It seemed like they were trying to cover the scent of something illegally herbaceous commonly known as Mary Jane. Resisting the urge to inquire if space cakes were sold here, she was beginning to think maybe Hiyori was right about the establishment. Just as she was about to leave, she recognized the busty blonde behind the counter: she was the one from the restaurant who had given her those fabulous energy pills.

"Heya, hon," the woman called brightly upon recognizing her as well. "How are you feeling these days?"

"Better," she answered, walking up to the counter where the woman was sitting perched precariously on a tall stool on the other side. "Do you have those pills here? They were great."

"Esmerie, I don't think this is a good idea," Hiyori whispered, poking her in the arm.

"They were great! They gave me so much energy. It felt incredible!" she exclaimed with excitement, ignoring her sister-in-law who had resorted to tugging on the hem of her tank top.

"Sure do, dear," the woman said, putting a bottle of pills on the counter that she had retrieved from somewhere underneath. "Here ya go."

Hiyori glared suspiciously at the brown bottle with a white cap that looked like the bottles from the pharmacy. She doubted there was anything legal about what was in that bottle. There was no label and not even a name had been put on the bottle in marker.

"It's just an herbal supplement, sweetie. It's nothing to worry about," the woman assured Hiyori.

Glancing around the shop, Hiyori noticed the place looked like an old-fashioned apothecary store with all sorts of roots, leaves, flowers, and other varied flora sitting in big glass jars. There were also row upon row of packaged and clearly marked herbal supplements on the shelves. Why couldn't she buy some of those? Hearing the cash register grinding through the process of ringing up Esmerie's purchase, she decided to relax a little since it did appear to be a legitimate herb shop. Besides, this was just one stop on their shopping spree. There were too many more shops and boutiques to visit to allow this to ruin it.

~\..'../~

* * *

Esmerie paced backstage, preparing to go on for her first professional performance. It was a private nightclub, but it was another step in her career. Weariness washed over her in a wave that made her feel slightly dizzy. Rushing back to her dressing room, she ran to her make up case to search for the bottle of pills. In her haste to get to her 'uppers,' she had not noticed that Rose had followed her. She shook two of the pills into her hand and was about to pop them into her mouth when her wrist was seized and held tightly.

"What are those?" he demanded. "Are those?"

"Just herbs to give me energy," she insisted, clutching them tightly in her fist and trying to jerk away from him. "I need them."

"Don't take them, Esmerie. I forbid you to take them," he stated in a low voice, squeezing her wrist to make her open her fingers.

"Ow, Rose! Stop it! You're hurting me!" she cried out when he dug his fingers in mercilessly until a stinging pain shot through her hand and forced her to open her hand.

"I don't want to ever see you taking pills again. Do you understand?" he growled, rummaging through her make up case to retrieve the bottle.

"Rose, no!" she screamed, lunging at him to grab the bottle.

Rose caught her, pulling her against his chest. "You don't need them. You're going on that stage and you're going to be great. You can do this," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. It was impossible to ignore the distinct sting of emotional hurt when she struggled out of his grip and pushed him away to reject his comforting embrace. Watching her walk away after she turned on the thin heel of her black stiletto, he pondered which would break first: his patience or her psyche. Drastic measures would have to be taken soon to keep her from spiraling downward and to keep her oblivious husband from allowing her to continue to do so.

~\..'../~

* * *

Shinji lied. He was such a shit. Hiyori hoped Rose strangled him when her brother returned from his latest _business trip_. If he didn't, she would. Esmerie had been granted the one brief reprieve on Saturday two weeks ago, but nothing had changed on her schedule. There would be no trip back to New Orleans anytime soon. She had been looking forward to a trip back there despite the humidity, mosquitoes, and alligators. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at the executives sitting at the table who continued to ply Esmerie with alcohol despite the fact the woman had retreated to a corner by herself with a wine bottle in her hand. She worried about her sister-in-law. The usually friendly, upbeat woman had become withdrawn, quiet, and depressed. She had implored her brother many times over the last several weeks to allow Esmerie to slow down; to cancel something or to allow her to sleep in on the weekends at least. Esmerie never laughed anymore; she drank too much and slept too little. And those pills. Hiyori was thankful to be her assistant or she would never see her at all.

Esmerie could not possibly feel more pathetic sitting in the corner alone, however, she had isolated herself by choice because she was in no mood to socialize. At this time, she did not care if she lost the invitation to perform at yet another club. It was getting more difficult, especially to herself, to make excuses for Shinji and his frequent absences. She was getting tired and burned out...on everything. Standing up from her chair, she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Her heart raced but there was no burst of energy. She had sneaked two of the pills earlier, but there was no effect. Her head ached, and she felt dizzy. It was time to go home. They may not be done but she was finished.

Rose had been studying her carefully from the other corner of the room. He had noticed her gradual deterioration of the last few weeks. At the moment she looked exhausted and weak. Her hair and eyes both had lost their shine and the dark purple circles underneath her eyes from lack of sleep were not helping. Her tired voice had taken on a distinct, raspier than usual tone but it sounded great and was so damn sexy that he had not called off the recording sessions. He was worried about her. Why wasn't her husband more concerned about her? Shinji had not given her the promised time off. He should have at least given her a break by lightening her schedule. Instead the man seemed to be heaping more onto her since her first music release had gone over so well and more venues were calling to book her. He doubted Shinji had even noticed how worn out she looked since he was hardly home. Shinji also would not know that she was drinking too much at night then medicating herself with caffeine and sugar to get her going in the morning. He wondered if she had truly stopped taking those pills. Her husband and manager should know these things - not him. But he didn't. Tomorrow he would do something about this since the hard headed husband was not listening.

Rose observed her leaning forward, and this time her body did not attempt to right itself by swaying back. He jumped to his feet and moved across the room when Esmerie instantly when pale and her eyes rolled back in her head. He was thankful Kensei was close enough to catch her before she hit the floor because he had been too far away.

"Esmerie!" Hiyori screamed in horror, rushing to the woman who was as close to her as a real sister.

"Call an ambulance," Rose ordered Kensei, laying Esmerie flat on the floor. She was not breathing and he needed to perform CPR. "Hiyori, has she been taking anything?"

"No," she lied, thinking about the bottle of pills in her purse. She had just purchased them from the health food store today after Esmerie requested them. Well, actually Esmerie had begged for them with tears running down her face and that was what made her cave in to comply with the request. Deep down she had always know they were more than an herbal supplement for energy. Putting aside her misgivings, she had entered the shop and asked for the pills. Now, Esmerie was unconscious and not breathing. Chewing her lower lip nervously, she watched as the men changed who was performing CPR.

"Hiyori, damn it don't lie to me," Rose snapped, grabbing her by the arms when Kensei took over the chest compressions.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "I bought her some more of those pills today."

Rose released her arms so he would not act on the impulse to shake her. It was not her fault. He didn't know whose fault it was, but Shinji seemed like the likely fall guy for this. If he had been there...if he had been paying attention... Too angry to speak, he stood to his feet to pace nervously.

"She's breathing!" Kensei proclaimed, taking his hands off of Esmerie's chest.

They watched in silence as her chest rose and fell almost imperceptibly with shallow breaths. The paramedics rushed in and everyone quickly separated to give them room to tend to the unconscious woman. Kensei held Hiyori against his broad chest as she sobbed from guilt and fear while Rose stared down at Esmerie as the medical workers checked her vitals and put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. The executives they had been in a 'meeting' with, which was more of a drunken free for all, were sitting at the table mumbling amongst themselves. Rose formed his hands into fists by his sides. This was the end of all of this. Before Esmerie wound up dead, he was bringing all of this to a screeching halt. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he hit the number to speed dial Shinji's phone. With each ring his anger grew exponentially. When the voicemail picked up, he threw his phone against the wall and it broke into three large pieces. The glass of the screen had shattered and lay on the floor like tiny sparkling diamonds.

"Sir?" Kensei ventured questioningly without uttering a specific query.

"Kensei, I want you and Love to come to the hospital with me," he declared, his eyes never leaving Esmerie as they paramedics secured her to the gurney. "Hiyori, you can ride with her."

Hiyori nodded and followed the emergency workers in blue shirts as they wheeled away the woman who had come to mean so much to her. She pulled out her phone to dial her brother. Within seconds she understood Rose's explosive reaction. She felt like doing the same thing when the voicemail picked up. Instead of destroying her phone, she left him a message.

"Shinji, it's Hiyori, your sister, remember me?" she spat sarcastically. "I'm here with someone else you might remember also, your wife Esmerie. We're on our way to the hospital. She collapsed and stopped breathing tonight. She's not dead...but you're gonna be, you bastard."

...

Kensei and Love could actually hear the panicked blonde coming before they could see him. They assumed the man began yelling for his wife as soon as he stepped of the elevator. The sound of nursing shushing him and telling him in stern voices, "Please be quiet, sir!" brought smiles of amusement to their faces. However the smiles were instantly replaced with deep scowls upon seeing the man slide to a stop a the end of the hall. As he approached them at a high rate of speed, they stood to their feet and used their bodies to block his entrance to Esmerie's room.

"This isn't funny guys, move," he muttered humorlessly trying to squeeze between them.

"You're right. It isn't funny. Where have you been?" Kensei questioned him, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder and pushing the visually baffled man back away from them. It was the morning and Esmerie had collapsed last night. More than twelve hours had passed since the call. If Kensei gave into the urge to beat him, at least they were in the right place.

"I-I, uh, I, um..." he stuttered and faltered verbally.

"Really? In all this time you couldn't even think up a good excuse. You're wife almost died, asshole!" Love yelled at him, stepping forward to be pulled back Kensei.

"No, wait. I get the first shot, you get the second," he said, pulling back his fist with a scary, I'm-going-to-enjoy-this smile on his face. He released his fist, stopping it inches from the man's face.

Shinji apprehensively opened one eye. He had braced for the blow, surprised and more than a bit relieved when it did not come.

"Ah, who the hell am I kidding?" Kensei mumbled, recoiling abruptly and letting go with the fury he had been holding for hours on end.

Shinji's feet actually left the ground as he went airborne to be plastered against the wall across the hall. To add insult to injury, the impact shook loose one of the heavy framed pictures above him which fell and crashed down on his head.

"Nice!" Love exclaimed, giving Kensei a high five. "You got a twofer. Five hundred points for the extra added bonus of the picture hitting him."

Shinji shook his head to dislodge the bits of broken glass from his hair. His brown eyes widened and he stared up at his 'friends' in disbelief. What the hell was going on here?

"What's that?" Hiyori asked, refusing to let go of Esmerie's hand.

"It sounds like your brother has arrived," Rose murmured, getting up from his chair. He walked to the door, opening it to see the broad backs of Love and Kensei. Although it was highly inappropriate, he smiled with bemusement at the blonde sitting on the floor with a stunning shiner forming around his left eye. "Who's the winner?"

"I am," Kensei proudly announced.

"You get a bonus this month," Rose told him, patting him on the back.

"Oh, boss, he wouldn't let me take the first shot!" Love whined, receiving a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Don't worry. You'll be rewarded as well," he assured the man, turning his gaze that became lethal in its intensity on Shinji who had risen to his feet. "Your wife almost died last night. Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you take her home for a vacation? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Rose bellowed, his voice shaky with fury. His volume had steadily risen with each word and by the end he was yelling in the man's face.

"What happened?" Shinji queried in a timid voice.

"She's exhausted for one thing. She also had been taking supplements tainted with speed. The drugs mixed with all of the alcohol and caffeine in her system and finally made her heart stop beating," Rose explained without having a bit of mercy on the man who did not deserve it anyway. "You're killing her. You're literally breaking her heart."

Shinji did not know what to say. There was nothing he could say. If he dared to utter the words 'I'm sorry' it would only make him feel like more of a selfish fool than he already did. Raking his hand through his hair, he tried to think. He did not want to think. It hurt too much to recall what he had been doing over the past few weeks. He had taken advantage of Esmerie's love and unquestioning trust in him. In no uncertain terms, he had been a real shit.

"Go home, Shinji," Rose told him, sensing the quandary the man was in. It was obvious he was having some internal struggle with himself by the expression of blatant confusion on his face and by the way he paced like a caged animal.

"But I want to see her," he insisted, attempting to move past Rose. He blinked at the tall blond man in front him who moved to block his way before glancing around at the other two men who formed a human barrier at the open door.

"You had your chance to see her. You lost it many hours ago. Go home and get yourself straightened out. When you're done, call me. I might let you see her then." His eyes held the incensed gaze of the husband standing in front of him.

"You bastard," he hissed through his teeth. "You have no right - "

"And neither do you," Rose growled, bumping the other man with his chest in an animalistic show of dominance. "You lost that right when you abandoned her and caused her to nearly kill herself to live up to your standards. Go home."

"But it's not my..." He allowed his words to trail off when skeptical glares were thrown his way. "Never mind. I'm leaving."

All three men watched until he disappeared around the corner. The let out a unified sigh of relief when Shinji was gone. That whole event had gone just as badly as they thought it would but thankfully it was not as terrible as it could have been.

"What's going to happen to her?" Kensei asked his boss who continued to stand in the hallway without moving.

"I'm taking her home with me. I'll be handling her career until that man can come to his senses and be the man she needs him to be."


	15. Chapter 15

A necessary and well deserved thank you to my beta xfang-girlx!

* * *

Esmerie sat on the edge of her hospital bed waiting for Rose and Hiyori. They were at the nurse's station receiving the doctor's final orders after completing the check out process to take her home. However, she was not going to her home, or rather Shinji's house. Plans had been made for her to stay at Rose's house. Rose had not only prepared a room for her but one right next to it for Hiyori as well. The humiliated Esmerie had tried to argue and insist that he take her to Shinji's house since she did not want to be an even bigger burden to him than she already had been. Her feisty sister-in-law had immediately jumped in at that time to inform her that arrangements had been made and there was nothing she could do to change it. She had also been chastised that it would be rude to refuse hospitality that had been so freely offered. She knew that it was true because she had been raised in the deep south as a polite southern belle after all. It was a mystery to her how Hiyori could possibly know that but she was in no mood to argue any further. She liked Rose so how could she refuse his fantastic offer and take the chance of hurting his feelings?

Esmerie swung her legs impatiently, feeling like a child waiting on a bus as she clung to the edge of the bed. She shifted the thin straps of the white and blue sundress she was wearing while she waited. Her hands needed something to do and there was nothing else close by to fidget with. Pulling a curl free from her ponytail, she twisted it and untwisted it from around her finger. Staring outside, she felt so out of place. Even the sun and the birds that flew through the sky seemed wrong to her. What was she doing here? How did she sink so low so fast? Chewing her lower lip, she pushed herself off the side of the bed to go to the window. Down below she saw the familiar silvery gray head then the big muscled body of Kensei who was leaning casually against the limo while Love with his massive afro and awful wine colored velour track suit stood next to him. They looked around as if they were searching...no, staying on guard, for someone. Just as her mind began trying to figure out who it could be causing them to stay on high alert, she heard her name being called in Rose's smooth baritone that had a calming effect on her nerves. Releasing the curl from her twitchy fingers, she turned on the flat heel of her dark blue strappy sandal. Her face broke into a broad grin when she saw Rose. She had never seen him wear blue jeans before and they looked very good on him. He was also wearing a plain button down shirt in a crimson color instead of his characteristic frilly poet's shirt.

"You look nice," he complimented her. She looked better than she had in weeks after receiving three straight days of medication induced sleep. Gone were the dark circles under eyes and grayish pallor to her skin. Her hair and eyes had even begun to glimmer again. He would not allow Shinji to see her until he was sure the man had gotten his act together and Esmerie had fully recovered. She would have to be strong to endure the reunion and the full confession she was due from her husband. Only time would tell if their marriage could survive. For the moment, all that mattered was keeping her sheltered and allowing her that time to heal physically. The rest would have to wait.

"So do you. Where were you hiding those?" she inquired, playfully tugging on one of his belt loops.

"Oh, I let my hair down occasionally," he joked flipping a handful of his thick wavy blond locks over his shoulder.

"When you do, it looks great on you," she laughed, running her fingers through the silky hair that still lay over his other shoulder.

"Esmerie, I want you to know, I'm only doing what I think is best for you. I know you've always had some man in your life telling you what to do. First it was your brother, then Sh-" He stopped short, cutting of the word. "_Him._ If I overstep my bounds just let me know and I'll back off. I only want to help you...not hurt you."

Esmerie lowered her eyes from his when his gaze became too full of emotion and a little too intense for her. She stepped closer to him, placing her head against his chest when his arms loosely enclosed her body.

"It's all right," she assured him. "I need someone like you right now. Someone who won't be placing demands on me or who wants me to be what _they_ want me to be instead of who I am. Rose, I - "

Esmerie's words faltered when the tears overflowed her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She slowly raised her eyes to his, receiving a tender loving look that held sympathy but not pity. She would be relying on his strength for a time because she had none of her own. The only comfort she held within herself right now was that since she had hit rock bottom, the only place to go was up.

"Let's get you home," Rose said in a low voice, taking her by the arm to lead her from the room.

...

Hiyori hurried to the elevator in a panicked run when they moved toward the door. She had been standing outside listening to the whole conversation. She had even stolen a glance through the crack between the hinges and the door itself to see what was going on. It had been necessary at one point to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from shrieking with glee. She had been so sure Rose was going to kiss Esmerie but he didn't. Dammit! Such a gentleman, even with things like they are when he had every right to pull the woman into his arms and give her a sweet kiss. Shinji's stupid ass would deserve whatever happens while Esmerie lives with Rose.

...

Esmerie held Hiyori's hand as they rode in silence in the limousine. She was almost asleep by the time they pulled up to the ten foot tall black iron fence that surrounded Rose's expansive property. At first she thought they had arrived at a private country club considering the immaculate landscaping and reinforced gate that required a pass code to be typed into the little box to open it. Her eyes widened when the _house_ came into view. It looked more like a fancy boutique hotel complete with a fountain in the middle of the circular driveway. What did she expect the owner of a music company to live in? Esmerie had to use every ounce of her concentration not to ogle every beautiful object inside the grand mansion with gape mouthed awe upon entering after the glossy oak double doors were opened for them.

Hiyori, unfortunately, had no such reservations about such behavior. She stared around the massive foyer with open-mouthed fascination before breathing one word: "Whoa!" Despite being nineteen years old, she ran and touched everything like a small child who had been unleashed in a museum.

Resisting the urge to scold her like a mother would her child, Esmerie could feel the warmth of a blush creeping up her neck and covering her face. She gave Rose, who seemed oblivious to the excited teen's actions, a self-conscious smile before he took her by the arm to lead her up the old-fashioned staircase that arched down on both sides from the landing.

"Hiyori! Don't you want to come see your room?" Esmerie asked her in hopes that would draw her attention and keep her from running around like an uncaged circus animal.

"Oh, Esmerie, leave her be," Rose chuckled. "I don't mind. It's kind of amusing actually."

"EZZY! YOU SHOULD SEE THE SIZE OF THIS...WHAT IS IT CALLED?" Hiyori bellowed at the top of her lungs from somewhere downstairs.

Esmerie decided to just let it go since her handsome host did not seem to mind the girl's behavior. Instead, she shook her head and giggled at Hiyori's antics. With her arm threaded through Rose's, she glanced around her as he led her down the long hallway. Photographs and paintings covered the walls and family heirlooms lined the hall as well. She was led to a door beside a small round table on which sat a simple bouquet of six blood red roses. Reaching out to the velvety flowers, she touched the silky petals while their delicate scent filled her nose.

"This is your bedroom. There is a connecting bathroom as well," he told her as he pushed open the door.

"Wow," Esmerie gasped before she could stop herself. The room was dark and sumptuous, decorated in dark mahogany brown and rich maroon colors with accents of gold to add luster. A huge king sized bed with tall thin spindles on top of each poster that nearly reached the ceiling sat in the middle of the room covered by a maroon and gold comforter. The bed virtually beckoned to her so she had to answer the call to lie down on it. Seeing her suitcases sitting in the corner in a neat row made her feel sad. This was not her real home. Where was her _real _home? Curling into a fetal position, she began contemplating if she would ever go back to Shinji's again. Maybe she should just return to New Orleans and forget the whole thing: her career, her marriage...everything.

"I'll check on you later to see if you feel like coming down to dinner," Rose said, shoving his hands into his pockets. If he didn't, he was afraid he would touch her and set off a chain of events neither one of them could stop. She looked so sweet and vulnerable as her heavy lids lowered slowly then lifted with great effort while she lay on the bed. Her skin appeared so white against the dark burgundy comforter. It was not her intention, but she looked absolutely fetching and oh so inviting lying there. Before his thoughts progressed any further, he moved as quickly as he could to the door while trying to remain at ease in appearance. "I'll leave you alone to get some rest."

"Rose," she called out, rolling toward him so she could see him. "Thank you. I'll always be grateful to you for this. Thank you for not making me feel like a pathetic loser."

"That's easy to do, Esmerie, because you're not a loser," he responded with a sincere smile. "Get some sleep."

Esmerie nodded, suddenly feeling too weary to speak. Apparently the sedatives given to her at the hospital had not yet worn off and would have to be worked out of her system slowly. Thankfully the drug had worked its way through her system, but she would have to continue taking medication for some time to combat some of the lingering after effects from the drug. She could never tell Kaname about this. He would never forgive her - or himself for allowing this to happen. Sleep stole over her and separated her from rational thought. It would be nice to not have to think for a while - to remember the past or to plan for the future.

~...~

When Esmerie awoke, it was dark and the house was quiet - except for the heavy breathing next to her. Opening her eyes slowly, they were acclimated to the darkness enabling her to see the silhouette of the form lying beside her in the dark room. The body was small, short and thin. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over the head feeling silky soft hair beneath her fingertips. A smile curled her lips when she followed the curve of the pig tail and slid her fingers down to the tip.

"Hiyori," she murmured, gliding her hand along the girl's arm until she found her hand. Giving it a squeeze, she rolled forward a bit to kiss the girl who was like her real sister on the forehead.

"Ezzy," Hiyori mumbled sleepily, enveloping Esmerie's neck with her skinny but powerful arm. "You missed dinner."

"What time is it?" she inquired, searching for the tell-tale red numbers of an alarm clock glowing in the dark but did not find one.

"I don't know. It was ten when I went to bed. Midnight maybe," she yawned, removing her arm from around the other woman's neck.

"Go back to sleep," Esmerie whispered just before her tummy growled loudly and viciously enough it made both of them giggle.

"You better go feed that thing or neither one of us will get any sleep tonight," the sleepy blonde rejoined. "The kitchen is downstairs, to the right, through the dining room."

Esmerie got out of the bed and followed Hiyori's directions after navigating the hall and staircase lit by decorative sconces that looked like candles set in candle holders attached to the wall. The lightbulbs were pointed, flame shaped, and even flickered to mimic real candlelight. She had not even noticed those upon her arrival today. A little exploring, both during the day and night, would be in order to discover all of the mansion's wonderful little secrets and hidden decorative touches. Making her way through the formal dining room flooded with the beautiful silver moonlight streaming through the wall to ceiling windows, she ran her hand over each of the smooth arched tops of the Chippendale chairs. She counted five as she walked by which meant it was a table for twelve counting the chairs on each side and both ends. Following the plush burgundy carpet runner lining the wall, it was like a red carpet that led to the kitchen. She found herself in an ultra modern kitchen with shiny chrome appliances and glossy white marble on the countertops and floors.

"Wow, this is gorgeous," she breathed, going straight for the double doored refrigerator that was like a silver beacon in the night. Pulling open the door, she scanned the shelves through narrowed eyes. That was one bright light after maneuvering her way through the low light for so long.

"I'm glad you like it," a voice spoke behind her, making her yelp in fear.

Esmerie whirled around to see Rose sitting in one of the bar height stools at the counter with a grin of distinct amusement on his face that was easily seen in the dazzling light from the refrigerator.

"What are you doing in here?! In the dark!" she hissed loudly in a stage whisper, still a bit taken aback from the fright.

"It's my house. I can go where I want, when I want, how I want," he rejoined teasingly. "I can even walk around naked if I wish."

Only then did Esmerie notice he was not wearing a shirt. Was he wearing anything else? When he stood to his feet, she covered her eyes with her hands like a child playing hide-and-go-seek. If he was naked, she not want to find out. His easy and warm chuckle bubbled out and alerted her that he was getting closer to her. She inhaled sharply, making a loud squeak when his long elegant fingers curled around her wrists. When he pulled her hands down, she kept her eyes shut tightly while chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"Oh, Esmerie, open your eyes. Don't be so silly," he chided her gently. His smile broadened when her eyes met his. "Do you really think I'd so something like that?"

Esmerie's eyes darted downward to see he was wearing a pair of burgundy colored silk sleep pants. Of course he wouldn't be naked. And of course he would be wearing silk. The way the material fell into loose folds made it look so soft and smooth, and she wanted to touch it. Since she could afford silk instead of polyester or cotton, she had become addicted to the material. No longer did she have to resort to satin or polyester nightgowns that were a cheap imitation of a wonderfully luxurious fabric. Her eyes traveled up his long legs and her breath caught when her eyes beheld the sight of his ridged abdomen. Jerking up her head, she instantly made eye contact with him hoping he could not see her hot blush that surely matched the color of his pants by now. She had only been able to catch a glimpse of his bare torso but she was sure he had a finely and smoothly muscled body all over.

"Did you see anything you like?" he asked her, uncurling his fingers from her wrists while holding her curious gaze.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, more flabbergasted and humiliated. Had he seen her staring? Oh, god, if she could die of embarrassment, she would.

"Did you see anything that would like to eat?" he clarified, turning her toward the refrigerator.

"Ooooh..." Suddenly, she no longer felt hungry. Gazing into the immaculately organized contents, she tried to find something appetizing.

"Why don't you just sit down," he suggested, moving her out of the way with a nudge of his hip. "I'll fix you something."

Without a word, Esmerie walked around the counter to sit down in one of the high-backed wooden bar stools. She smiled with the memory of sitting in a stool something like this, but definitely less fancy and more battle scarred from repeated use, in the bar when she had performed for Rose for the first time. Planting her foot on one of the crossbars at the bottom, she pushed her body upwards to sit in the seat. Her eyes landed on the man standing at the stove. She had missed watching which ingredients he had gathered so whatever he planned to cook for her would be a complete surprise. Noticing his hair was tied back with a thin burgundy ribbon, she almost laughed because it was funny to her that he had coordinated his sleeping attire with his hair accessory. Whether it was intentional or not, it was quite charming and she would expect no less from her always pulled together and perfectly dressed boss even when he goes to bed. Her thoughts drifted to another blonde as she waited. Where was Shinji? What was he doing?

~...~

Shinji was sitting in the back porch swing, Esmerie's favorite place, while he finished the remnants of a bottle of whiskey. Throwing it across the yard, he heard the satisfying crash then shattering glass when it hit the ten foot tall privacy fence. Although this was her favorite place, he had not given her much time to enjoy it. Guilt crept over him, filling him with a cold feeling of desolation that made him shiver slightly. He had ran her ragged, ignored her, and even dared to cheat on her. She had not asked for any of it and deserved none of it. He had taken advantage of her love and innocence. Misusing his position as manager paled in comparison the misdeeds he had committed against her as her husband. Rubbing his hands over his face, he contemplated visiting the liquor cabinet again for another bottle of something to help him forget not only his pain but the pain he had inflicted upon her.

"So stupid...so incredibly stupid," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah. You are," a voice agreed out of the darkness.

Being so drunk he could barely move, but not too drunk to keep him from recognizing the voice, he grumbled, "Whaddaya want, Kensei?"

"I want you to quit being a dumbass. Do you think you can do that?" the older and wiser man asked, stepping up onto the porch to glare at the drunk man in the swing. Shinji looked like hell, and he deserved to. It was about time he started suffering some ill effects from this disaster that he had started.

"I don't know. It's seems impossible for me here lately," he muttered grumpily, annoyed with himself.

"Yeah, well, now that you see that, maybe you'll do something to change it," Kensei said, sitting down in one of the chairs around a glass topped table.

"But what can I do? Do you think there's really any hope at all? Do you think I can get her back?" Shinji asked hopefully, propping up on his elbow to look at the man who had been like a second father to him.

Kensei thought for a minute, rubbing his chin. "She's not gone yet, but she will be if you don't get a grip on yourself and stop all your stupid shit."

The guilt ridden blonde leaned back in the swing, staring out into the darkness at nothing in particular. His pickled brain was having difficulty forming a thought. He had no idea what he should do.

"Why don't you go inside and sleep it off?" Kensei suggested, watching the other man warily. "Maybe you can figure out something tomorrow."

~...~

Esmerie had scarfed down the vegetable omelet served with toast and jelly in record time. She had not realized just how hungry she was until he put the plate down in front of her. At first she had balked at all of the green stuff, spinach and broccoli, poking out of the fluffy yellow egg. She was accustomed to ham or sausage and cheese omelets. Convinced he had ruined what would have been a perfectly good omelet, she apprehensively poked at it some more before chancing a bite. After the first bite, her thoughts were quickly changed when the fabulous taste took her by surprise. She never knew vegetables could taste so good. With any luck, he would fix another one of these for her. Maybe in a few hours for breakfast. Once her plate was clean, she sat back with a satisfied grunt and rubbed her full belly.

"That was amazing. My compliments to the chef," she said, smiling at him.

"Would you like to talk? Are you all right?" he asked her, noticing her smile wavered briefly then instantly became forced as she tried to maintain it.

"No. We both know I'm not all right," she responded, refusing to allow the tears that burned her eyes to fall.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, laying his hand over hers that was lying on the counter next to her plate.

"How could he do it? How could he cheat on me?" she asked, her voice fading away on the last word. A single tear overflowed her eyelid and snaked down her cheek making her shiver.

"I don't know, darling," he answered truthfully, reaching out to wipe the tear away with his thumb. He pressed his hand against her cheek as he looked into her shiny dark eyes that reflected the muted moonlight. He really did not know how Shinji could have cheated on her. If she was his...stopping his thought right there, he reminded himself that she was not his.

Staring into Rose's eyes that appeared to be a deep purple in the dim light, Esmerie began contemplating doing all sorts of wrong things with him that would feel so right. Leaning closer to him, a question formed in her mind: considering what her husband had done, would it really be wrong? Or would it justifiable?

"Are you tired? I'll walk you to your room," he offered, sliding off of his stool. His hands moved around her waist to help her down from her high perch. Then he froze.

Esmerie glided her hands along his bare arms allowing herself to notice the smoothness of his skin and tautness of his muscles beneath her palms as they moved. She pressed her hands against his broad shoulders when he lifted her from the chair before lowering her to the floor. Her bare feet touched the cold marble tiles on the floor which reminded her this was really happening as a surreal feeling tried to overwhelm her. The beating of her heart gradually increased when he continued to grasp her body at the waist while his eyes held hers.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOULD YOU JUST FREAKING KISS HER!" Hiyori shrieked with impatient annoyance from her hiding place in the dining room where she had been spying on them.

"What was _that_?" Rose muttered, pulling out of Esmerie's arms to investigate where the voice had come from in the next room.

"What was what?" she asked, pretending she had not heard the exclamation while she followed him into the next room. The pitter patter of little Hiyori feet retreating up the stairs met her ears as the tall blonde man searched the dining room. "What are you looking for?"

"You _really _didn't hear that?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow of incredulity. Surely that drug had not damaged her hearing.

"Hear what?" She managed to give him the wide-eyed innocent expression that she had reserved for her brother when he would catch her sneaking in late at night. Hopefully, Rose would buy the mock expression of cluelessness although her brother never had.

"Let's get you to bed," he muttered, refusing to push the issue since he was sure it would cause her further embarrassment. Taking her by the hand, he led her up the stairs and to her room.

Esmerie liked it when he held her hand. It reminded her of when Kaname would hold her hand and lead her confidently and easily through the French Quarter despite the fact that he was blind and she was not. She smiled up at her new protector. One of these days she would have to return home to face Kaname and tell him the truth, but not until she was much stronger. At this time, she could not bear hearing an 'I told you so' from her brother. Her fingers reluctantly released his hand when they stood in front of her bedroom door.

"Good night, Esmerie," he murmured, backing away from her very slowly.

"Good night, Rose." She turned her back to him and entered her room. Walking to the bed, she flung herself onto it then face planted into the thick puffy comforter. She began to giggle like an idiot after recalling the outburst from the nosy, loud mouthed Hiyori. When her brain began to churn out thoughts about another blonde, one much closer to her heart and the one who broke it, tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. All along, way down deep, she had known what Shinji was doing on his frequent _business trips_. She truly believed sometimes he was having meetings and genuinely conducting business. However, there were times when he was indulging in business of a different sort. Although she had never been able to admit it to herself because it was far too painful. She had dulled the loneliness and excruciating torment with alcohol. There was no time like the present to face the truth. She would have to confront the reality of her alcohol abuse, her drug use, and her husband's cheating no matter how much it hurt.

...

Hiyori could hear Esmerie crying and pressed her lips together before she screamed curse words in fury. She looked down at her phone when it vibrated in her palm. Pressing the button to check her messages, she saw yet another text from Shinji that she had no intention of answering. While en route to the hospital, she had taken her sister-in-law's phone and turned it off before hiding it in her purse. Ever since Shinji had been refused entrance to his wife's room, she had received profuse amounts of messages, both text and voice, from her brother.

Esmerie did not need her phone; it would only be a hindrance to her recovery mostly because of who would be contacting her. Any important calls would go through Rose to be taken care of by him anyway. Kaname had Hiyori's cell phone number should he have any questions about Esmerie. Despite her sister-in-law's wishes, she had contacted him to tell him about his sister's situation. She had begged him not to freak out and requested he definitely not fly to Tennessee because Esmerie would never forgive her. She had also added his sudden appearance could send his sister off the deep end due to her fragile mental state. The threat of increasing his sister's pain, both physical and emotional, had been enough to keep him away.

Hiyori pressed her hand against the wall upon hearing a doleful wail from Esmerie next door. She wanted to be with her, to help her through this horrible agony. Unfortunately, this was something Esmerie would have to go through by herself. Besides, after Hiyori's unwelcome outburst of encouragement for a romantic interlude between her and Rose, the woman might strangle her.


	16. Chapter 16

A big thank you goes to my beta, _xfang-girlx. _She is a fantastic help with not only catching my typos and errors, but also with helping me break down the walls of writers block. She is also a great writer so you might want to check out her stories as well.

* * *

Esmerie was sitting beside the pool reading a book that Hiyori had bought for her. Everyday the girl went into the city and bought her a present. Today was no different. She had gone to meet Tesra for lunch and a little shopping afterward. Esmerie had politely declined her offer to go along. Not only did she not want to be a third wheel, she preferred staying secluded. Also her sudden retreat out of the spotlight had made her popularity skyrocket. Rose spent all day fielding calls to refuse offers for performances and giving vague answers to entertainment news reporters. When she returned onto the music scene, she was going to be launched right into the spotlight and things were going to be more insane than ever. For now she wanted to enjoy peace and anonymity while she could.

Rose could not help but stare at her as he approached her. She was wearing a green bikini covered with large red hibiscus flowers. The designer of the bikini either was not thinking clearly or had a very ribald sense of humor when fashioning the top because the big red flowers were centered right over her breasts and the yellow pistils emerged right where her nipples would be. Thinking about this made him grow a little warm and it had nothing to do with the Tennessee heat in the middle of the day. She had been staying with him for two weeks and was recovering marvelously. He did not hear her crying as much as night anymore when she thought no one could hear her. It was also encouraging that she was beginning to venture out of the house and enjoy small pleasures in life again such as swimming, sunsets, and reading books. His eyes studied the cover of the book she was reading. He felt himself grow downright hot as a blush tinted his skin while he walked toward her. The explicit picture featured a half-naked woman tied to a chair with a leather blindfold over her eyes and an S&M type gag in her mouth complete with a rubber ball.

"How many shades of what color?" Rose asked, jumping back when she screamed and threw the book into the bushes behind her. Darn! He would have to find that later because it actually looked like something he would want to read. His attention was quickly drawn back to the woman in the itty bitty bikini.

"Rose!" she exclaimed, holding her hand over her heart that threatened to beat out of her chest.

"You're looking a little pink. You're getting a sunburn. Do you have any sunblock?" he inquired, sitting down on the lounger beside her.

"You're quite red yourself. How long have you been out here?" she questioned him, handing him the bottle of lotion.

Esmerie had seen him in swimming trunks before but the sight never ceased to amaze her. He was all arms and legs covered by long smooth muscles like that of a gymnast. His chest and abdominals held a little definition, just enough to tempt her to touch them to feel the taut muscles underneath his fair skin. His swimming trunks were black and white, designed in a way that reminded her of a tuxedo. The bow would be located right about...she blushed hotly and rolled over onto her belly to hide her face.

"Not too long. It's just really hot out today," he said, squirting the lotion into his hands as she positioned herself on the lounger. He tried to ignore the fact that she just reached around her back to untie her bikini top. Taking a deep breath, he began rubbing the lotion into skin of her back. Loudly blowing out his next heavy inhale, he steeled himself for what he was about to do. Filling his palm with more lotion, he stood up to hover over her as he prepared to rub the lotion into her short muscular legs. Pressing one hand against her inner thigh and the other on her outer thigh, he made one long swipe down her leg to her ankle before going back to massage in the sunscreen.

Esmerie held her breath, biting her lower lip to hold back a moan as his strong fingers pressed into her muscles and kneaded them gently. Smashing her face into the towel that had been a pillow beneath her head, she fought back the urge to scream. _Oh, dear god help me. His hands feel amazing,_ she thought to herself as he continued to massage her leg all the down to her ankle. By the time he started on the other leg, she was afraid she was going to have to jump into the pool to cool down which would ruin all of his hard work. Maybe he would have to do it again.

"Oh, Rose, that feels so nice," she moaned before she could stop herself. She bit the towel cursing herself for letting that slip.

Rose was glad Esmerie could not see him. He had nearly fallen over the lounger when she had said that. It had not been so much _what_ she said but _how_ she said it that made it effect him so adversely. His hands began to shake and he found it hard to think. Swiping the back of his hand across his forehead, he wiped away the sweat that had broken out on his skin.

"Rose? Are you all right?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I'm fine, Esmerie. I think I need to go for a swim," he said, moving closer to the pool to jump in.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she murmured to herself. However, actually getting there would be a different story.

Sitting up would require a great degree of finesse to keep from exposing herself while holding her top over her breasts with one arm and pushing up with the other. Once her the strap was retied around her back, she sprang off the lounger to jump into the pool. The cold water immediately cooled down her hot skin and any lusty desires that had been stirred up within her. She broke above the surface, screeching like a banshee from the shock of the frigid water. Upon seeing Rose reclining on the steps of the pool, she swam over to him to take a seat beside him. Now that her body was cooled off, both outside and inside, she might be able to have a real conversation with him.

"Have you heard from Shinji?" she queried, kicking her feet slowly and staring at her toenails that Hiyori had painted a blood-red color a few nights ago.

"Only about fifty times a day," he answered truthfully. "Are you ready to speak to him yet?

Esmerie thought for a minute considering her options. It had been weeks since her last contact with him. The last night they were together - well, they had not really be _together_ - he had come home stinking of cigarettes, alcohol, and perfume. There had been a bright red lipstick smudge on his white shirt near the waist of his pants. The lame excuse he had given her for the lipstick smudge was long forgotten. She had slept in the guest bedroom that night because she could not bear the thought of him touching her. Shuddering from that awful memory, she chewed her lip anxiously to fight back the tears. She did not want to cry in front of Rose. She wanted to hate Shinji, but she couldn't. But she did not want to see him either.

Rose watched her as she visibly struggled with her emotions. Raising his hand out of the water, he reached to press his hand to her cheek. "It's all right. Tell me when you're ready. You don't have to see him until then. I'll make sure of that," he promised, stroking his thumb across her cheek.

Esmerie sighed noisily with relief. She pressed her face into his palm, relishing his comforting, tender touch. Raising her eyes to his, she asked, "Have you ever been cheated on?"

"No," he replied honestly, dropping his hand from her face and giving her a small smile. "I've had a broken heart before though."

"How long will it take to stop hurting?" She moved closer to him until her arm brushed against his.

"I don't know. But it will," he assured her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Rose?" she murmured, pressing her hand against his chest.

"What?" He looked down at her without leaning back. Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he lifted her head to look into her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want it to stop hurting. Can you make it stop?" Her dark green eyes held his as he gazed down at her.

Rose lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers. Allowing his lips to linger without moving, he luxuriated in the feel of her soft full lips beneath his. He had fantasized a million times about kissing her lips. They were just as soft and supple as he thought they would be. His lips moved across hers and she responded by putting her hands on either side of his head so he could not pull away. When her lips parted slightly offering him a very enticing invitation, he gently and tentatively slid his tongue through just a bit before pulling it back. He was shocked yet pleased when her tongue moved between his lips as if seeking his. Meeting her halfway, they indulged in a brief game of 'push me, pull you' before she drew his tongue back into her mouth. She tasted so sweet he did not think he could ever get enough. Holding her close, he felt her hard nipples pressing through her bikini top to scrape along his chest as they bobbed in the water together. He slowly broke the kiss, giving her a little peck on the lips before pulling her into his arms and nestling her head beneath his chin.

Esmerie slid her arms around his slim waist holding onto him as tightly as he was her. She sighed deeply with contentment. She was happy with her present situation. Happiness was a concept that had eluded her for quite some time. The best part about this whole thing was that it did not feel _wrong. _She did not feel guilty about a damn thing.

~...~

Shinji woke up with a start. He had been having a nightmare. Hopelessly lost somewhere deep in one of the Louisiana swamps, he had been slogging his way through knee-deep mud while combating mosquitoes bigger than hummingbirds that were weakening him by sucking his blood. Suddenly he had fallen into the dirty deep marshland being engulfed up to his neck in the mud. The reek of the dying and decaying vegetation had been so real he still felt nauseated. Just as he was about to panic in the dream, he heard the strangest sound he had ever heard in his life. It was a deep guttural growl like it was coming from deep inside the belly of a creature. A brownish green body hurtled toward him just before the gaping maw full of pointed teeth snapped down on his head. That was when he woke up screaming like a girl and frightened for his life. Eaten by an alligator; the most frightening thing about the nightmare was that there was a distinct possibility his life really could end that way. Laying back down on the bed, he tried to calm his frazzled nerves. Reaching up to rub his neck, he still could not shake that creepy crawly sensation of being watched. Suddenly small orbs of blue light appeared that blinded him. GREAT! Now he was being haunted by ghosts.

"What the hell..." he muttered, reaching over to the bedside table to flick on the lamp. He screamed again to see four men dressed in black in his room with masks covering their faces. They were dressed in full military style assault attire, however, the weapons they carried consisted of silver duct tape, rope, and a large black cloth bag. Bag? What the hell was that for?

"You scream like a girl," one of the men muttered receiving a jab in the ribs from the biggest and tallest man before he stepped forward.

Shinji cocked his head like a confused puppy because he had almost recognized that voice. He scooted back on the bed as the man approached him. His slow and pathetic retreat was halted when the headboard of the bed contacted his back.

"You sure have lost your edge," the man commented, pulling off his mask.

"Kaname?" Shinji gasped staring up in horror at his brother-in-law. This was it. His life was over. He had thought Esmerie had been joking about the Extermination Squad her brother used to get rid of ex-boyfriends. He was a cheating husband and a dead man for sure. Even if he ran or fought back, they would find him or overpower him anyway.

"I know what happened to Esmerie," the man informed him in a terrifyingly restrained and measured voice. "You will be coming with us now. You have a lesson to learn. You don't treat my baby sister like that and get away with it unscathed."

Ikkaku, Shuhei, and Yumichika removed their masks. They stepped forward upon their leader's bidding. They were here to complete a mission. They were going to abduct the idiot husband and put him back in his right mind - or kill him. The choice was pretty much his. After binding him with the duct tape and rope, he was stuffed in the bag and carried downstairs to be thrown in the trunk of Kaname's car for a very long, very uncomfortable ride back to New Orleans.

~...~

"Hiyori," Esmerie tentatively began as they sat on her bed that night reading the latest gossip magazines. "Do you like Rose?"

"Oh, yes, I like Rose. He's a great guy. He's also a much better manager than...other people," she muttered, a scowl drawing her lips downward. "He's also gorgeous and loaded and lives in a freaking mansion where he's letting us live. What's not to like, Ezzy?" Popping her head above her magazine, a lecherous grin turned her lips upward again. "Why?" She raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Do _you _like him? For more than a boss or a friend?"

"Hiyori!" she screeched, reaching for her wine glass full of sparkling grape juice. It was the closest thing to wine Rose would allow her.

A smile touched her lips when she thought about how exceedingly thoughtful he could be. He had even braved the thorny bushes to find her book. Although he might have had ulterior motives for that because he had plopped down on the lounger next to hers to begin reading it much to her mortification as if the whole kiss had not been shocking enough. Strangely enough, there had been no awkward moment afterward. They had simply gotten out of the pool to return to the loungers and spent the afternoon together talking about possible plans for her career. She was still not sure if she even wanted to pursue it any longer. Meeting the curious gaze of her sister-in-law, she took a deep breath before fessing up.

"I kissed Rose," she admitted, waiting for Hiyori to react. A million butterflies took flight when the girl remained silent while her dark brown eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She jumped and screamed when the blonde threw the magazine in the air and lunged toward her shrieking with ear splitting volume.

"Oh, that's fantastic! God, it's about time it happened," she remarked, hugging the stunned and puzzled Esmerie. Then her face pinched up with annoyance. "Dammit! I missed the whole damn thing! Oooooh, it was worth it though. Want to know what I did today?"

By the soft expression on her face and the warm glow all over her body, Esmerie could only imagine what happened today since she had been gone with Tesra for hours on end. She had not even received a present today which meant there had been no shopping done this afternoon.

"Was he good?" Esmerie asked, laughing when Hiyori's ivory colored skin abruptly turned a lovely pink.

"Yeah, yeah, he was. Let me tell you all about it!" she exclaimed excitedly, sitting next to her sister-in-law to resort to quite a bit of x-rated girl talk.

Esmerie would have deemed the conversation a horrendous overshare if Hiyori had not just lost her virginity and needed to talk about it. She was thrilled to share in both the happiness and the sadness that were involved in the girl's first sexual encounter. It made her feel proud actually that Hiyori was willing to share the intimate moment with her since it was such a momentous event. They laughed and they cried together as they discussed the matter and what it meant to her both physically and emotionally.

"Esmerie, there's something I want you to know," Hiyori said, her tone grave as she reached to take one of the woman's hands in hers. "Whatever happens between you and Shinji, I will still love you. If something happens between you and Rose, I will still love you."

"Hiyori..." The words failed Esmerie, and she looked down to hide the tears in her eyes. She was not sure which impacted her more emotionally: the fact that Hiyori would love her no matter what or the thought that she was not sure if she even wanted to be with Shinji anymore. Guilt filled her soul because not only did she think about being with another man, her sister-in-law knew she was thinking about it.

"Ezzy," she murmured, hugging her sister-in-law. "Do what you need to do to be happy and whole again. I don't want to lose you."

Esmerie held the little blonde, hugging her tightly. A small grin graced her lips as the tears slid from her eyes. The person who had once hated her with a passion was her greatest champion when she needed one the most. The person who had supposedly loved her the most had shoved her off an emotional cliff into a soul crushing desolate place of emotions she had only visited once before in her life and that was when her parents died. Would being with Rose make her happy or would it only add to her problems? It was too soon to tell and since he was not pushing the issue, neither would she. There was no big hurry. Sighing deeply, she remembered where being stuck on fast forward in a relationship had already gotten her.

"Okay, I've got an idea," she sniffed, pushing Hiyori back. "We're going downstairs to make avocado and honey facial masks, then we're going to give each other manicures and pedicures while we stay up all night talking. Sound like a plan? Whoa!"

Apparently Hiyori agreed when she took Esmerie by the hand and dragged her off the bed while chatting happily about how they could do each other's hair and put on a fashion show using their own clothes but creating all sorts of outfits ranging from the weird to the wonderful. This was going to be the best girl's night in EVER!

...

Esmerie was sitting in one of the theater style chairs in the small private home theater for twenty that was set up a like a real movie theater. They had chosen to come to this room to do their fashion show because it had a stage, and they planned to watch a movie afterward. She was blowing her nails wanting them to dry fast as the scent of popcorn filled the air. The heavenly scent was making her mouth water, and she could barely wait to eat it. There was a small concession stand complete with popcorn popper and fountain style drinks in the room. They had stolen all of the chocolate and gummy bears from the candy stash to eat them while the fashion show was going on.

"Come on, Hiyori! I don't have all night!" Esmerie yelled, growing bored as she waited for the latest fashion creation of her companion. She was still sitting in her last getup which consisted of a super short black and white miniskirt over black leggings and white man's dress shirt with nothing but a black bra on underneath. She had called it her chic but trampy look.

Hiyori flounced out onto the stage looking like the latest supermodel from Paris. She sucked in her cheeks to give them that sunken in anorexic look so many models are forced to sport to make it in the modeling industry. Pulling down her sunglasses, she glared at the woman howling with laughter at her bag lady look. She was wearing an old torn up pair up jeans with three skirts of varying lengths over that. She had donned at least five shirts with a sixth one tied around her waist. To complete the look, she had chosen two socks of different colors to wear with her yellow flip-flops.

"Oh, bravo, bravo! It will be the most wonderful thing to emerge on the fashion scene this year!" Esmerie yelled excitedly, clapping her hands happily. "Hey! Look what I can do!"

Hiyori laughed when Esmerie began licking gummy bears and sticking them to her cheeks. Her laughter abruptly halted when their venerable host unexpectedly entered the room. She regretted sobering up so quickly upon his entrance when her partner in crime instantly stopped laughing and reached up to snatch the candy ornaments off her face. Her stifled giggle became a snort when Esmerie popped them into her mouth. Far be it from the woman to allow good food to go to waste.

"You girls didn't have to stop having fun. I just heard all the noise and was curious. Nice outfit, Hiyori," Rose complimented, the corners of his mouth twitched as he refrained from breaking into a wide grin. He sat down in the chair by Esmerie, noticing the red gummy bear stuck to her cheek.

Esmerie stared at him as he leaned forward to her. She closed her eyes when she felt his warm tongue against her cheek. He was licking her! What the hell? It was weird but exciting. She started laughing when she saw him chewing after he leaned back. No wonder! He had licked one of the gummy bears off her cheek.

"Well, I'll be going now! Enjoy the movie!" Hiyori announced, swiftly exiting the stage.

The lights went out and the screen turned white as the movie began. Esmerie could only contemplate if the girl had planned this all along. She jumped when the spunky blond bag lady appeared out of nowhere beside her with a massive tub of popcorn and a large soda with two straws.

"Hiyori, I'm going to kill you," she whispered in the girl's ear as she leaned across to hand Rose the popcorn.

"Fuck him and I'll die a happy woman," she whispered back.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Esmerie hissed, glaring at her when Hiyori shoved the ginormous cup into her hands.

"Here!" she snapped, smiling at her so sweet and so inhibited sister-in-law. "Have a coke and a smile."

Esmerie turned to Rose smiling sweetly at him despite her embarrassment and desire to murder the meddling Hiyori. At least the movie that had been picked was a comedy instead of a sappy romance movie. They were like two teenagers on their first date. Every time their hands brushed while reaching for popcorn, they would look at each other with sheepish grins on their faces. Once they almost came nose to nose when taking a sip of the soda at the same time which sent them into fits of giggles but the darkness hid their blushes. They were being ridiculous and they knew it; but it was so much fun and so enjoyable to just relax and act like kids. After the movie, he asked to walk her home which made them both laugh loudly.

Esmerie sucked in a deep breath as his fingers threaded through hers, and he held her hand as they walked to her room. Her heart soared and all thoughts of the past or even the future were gone. All she could think about was this very moment. She was happy. She wanted to enjoy this warm fuzzy feeling that had deserted her for so long. At her bedroom door, she turned to face Rose but stared down at her feet self-consciously.

"Esmerie, can we go out again sometime?" Rose inquired, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Yes," she answered, raising her head to look up at him. "I would like that."

"Esmerie, can I kiss you?" he asked, holding both of her hands in his.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly. "I would like that...very much."

Esmerie closed her eyes and held her breath as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. The kiss was short but oh, so exciting. Her body felt as if it had been electrified and her belly quivered with exhilaration. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her. She could see his emotions as clearly as if they were words printed on his forehead. He wanted her which was fine with her because she wanted him too. Would he act on that emotion...or would she?

"Good night, sweetheart," he said, turning to walk away.

"Good night," she rejoined, turning to go into her room. She closed the door and leaned back against it as she released the breath she had been holding.

Neither one of them had given into temptation - this time. How much longer would it be before one of them, or more likely both of them, caved and gave in to their forbidden feelings?

* * *

Okay, everybody, I want a vote on this! Who should Esmerie be with: Shinji or Rose? Should Rose and Esmerie have a brief tryst before she goes back Shinji? Should she go back to him at all? Or should she be with a different Bleach guy entirely? Votes and opinions are welcome. You can PM me or review to 'voice' your thoughts and suggestions.


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: Explicit language used in this chapter. Considering the circumstances behind the content, it was deemed necessary. Oh, and there's a lovely citrus surprise at the end!

* * *

Shinji could feel his body being lifted out of the trunk. He was promptly dropped onto a solid but slightly giving surface. There was an unmistakable squelching sound of mud underfoot as the four men walked around him. He waited, trying not to shake. The stench of decomposing plant life and swamp water filled his nose suffocating him further and robbing him of what little oxygen he was able to get through the thick fabric of the bag. Oh, god! He was in the swamp! His worst nightmare was coming true. Apparently, it had been a premonition of the future. Whether it was fear, fury, or just plain stupidity, he could never be sure but as soon as the top of the bag opened, he jumped to his feet in a fighting stance. The men around him instantly assumed one as well, backing up a step from him.

"What the hell is this?" Shinji demanded, eying each one of them in turn as they carefully observed his movements.

"It's called revenge, dumbass," Ikkaku remarked bluntly. "You had the perfect woman and you fucked up...literally. Did you really think we'd let you get away with that?"

Kaname lurched forward with lightning quick speed to deliver a backhanded punch followed by a round house kick to his cheating brother-in-law's back which sent the man sprawling face first into the swampy ground. "Get up and fight me," he ordered the stunned blonde who was wallowing in the muck while trying to regain his senses that had been knocked out of him. "You wanted to fuck around like you're a big man. Get up and fight like one."

"Fine, asshole. I've been wanting to do this for a very long time," Shinji growled, ignoring the detestable sensation of the mud covering his bare chest and face. As if that did not feel disgusting enough, his sleep pants were plastered to his legs from the dirty water and mud that had seeped through the material. He sprang into the air for a spin kick, his foot landing against the left cheek of the big man who was ready to kill. If he was going down, he was going down fighting. Hitting the ground on his feet, he quickly raised up his fists and jumped forward to give the incredibly pissed off older brother a jab to the face and a punch to the gut. Disappointingly, it seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the man.

"Run," Kaname ordered in a sinister manner without moving a muscle.

"Is that a joke?" Shinji snarled, edging forward to raise his foot for a side kick into Kaname's belly. He grunted when he was thrown to ground on his back this time after the man grabbed his ankle rejecting the kick to his solar plexis.

"Look, dipshit, I'm giving you a chance no matter how slim it might be to get away with your life. Take it. Run," he repeated, stepping back from the man as the others stepped forward to make a human wall in front of him.

Shinji looked around at each man as they stood there glaring at him without moving or even blinking. When they raised the guns in their hands, he immediately changed his mind about attacking them. He retreated slowly without turning his back to them. Deciding to take Kaname's advice, he would rather take his chances of survival with the alligators and mosquitoes.

"Give him a ten minute head start or it won't be fun. Then go after him," Kaname commanded his crew.

"What do you want us to do when we catch him?" Ikkaku inquired, loading his weapon with paint balls. They had no intention of killing Shinji but they damn sure intended to lay an ass whooping on him.

"Close in on him, then herd him back here," Shuuhei answered, retrieving the pistol from the holster strapped to his belt. He pulled back the loading chamber to see that a tranquilizer dart was loaded and ready. There were three more in a little pouch that he wore attached to his belt. "I'll be waiting to take him down before we haul him off to the house."

"Are you sure all we can use are paintballs? You won't change your mind for live rounds. I brought my other gun just in case," Yumichika helpfully offered, pausing while filling the ammunition chamber of his paintball gun.

"Don't kill him. Just hurt him," Kaname reminded them, flexing his fingers into fists. Without seeing Ikkaku's grin full of lethal intent but knowing it was there, he added, "No life threatening injuries. Esmerie can decide to kill him if she wants. Not you."

"You know she'll never do that," the cue ball snorted with disappointment. He would gladly kill the fuck-up for her.

"You don't know my sister as well as you think you do. She wouldn't make him die a physical death but a dreadfully slow, agonizing emotional death that will hurt for a very, very long time." Turning his blind eyes on the man as if he were actually looking at him, he said, "You should know that already."

Ikkaku scowled at the blind man before turning on his heel to go after their quarry.

...

Shinji scampered up a tree to gain what he hoped was a vantage point to see them coming. Unfortunately, time was working against him and the sun was beginning to set. Glancing around, he did not see anything. Not even a leaf or pine needle moved on the trees around him. Then it hit him. The impact was like being hit in the ribs with a hammer and something wet splattered over his side. As the ache began to grow and spread throughout his side, he waited for the searing pain from a bullet but it never came. Taking a deep breath, he looked down to inspect the damage. Glowing green paint had splattered all over the left side of his body.

"Paintballs? What the fuck?" he muttered, receiving another to the right shoulder blade that knocked the wind right out of him. "Son of a bitch! That shit hurts! What the hell is this shit you assholes?"

"Does it hurt?" Yumichika taunted him, shooting the man hanging onto tree right in the ass. "I'm sure it hurt Esmerie when she knew you were cheating on her."

"How could you do that to her? Motherfucking idiot!" Ikkaku yelled aiming for Shinji's groin but could not get a clear shot because of the tree. Instead he aimed for the man's chest over his heart and took the shot. He watched in malicious delight as the blonde was literally knocked out of the tree by the blow to his chest. It was highly gratifying to observe the man lying on the ground gasping for air as he clutched his heart and gasped for air like he was having a heart attack.

"Get up and run, jerk-off! This isn't any fun!" Kaname roared scaring up an egret who was happily picking bugs out of the water.

Shinji forced himself to his feet while struggling to breathe. His heart literally hurt now. _Is this what it felt like to her?_ he contemplated, staggering slightly as he tried to shake off the dizziness caused by his breathlessness. Perhaps he was getting just what he deserved. Maybe they would kill him after all and put him out of his misery. What had he been thinking? Like an egotistical prick he had thought he could have his proverbial cake and eat it too. He was instantly assaulted with more paintballs upon standing but at least this time they hit his arms and legs as if prompting him to move. Even if he somehow survived this physical and emotional torture, he wondered if their marriage would.

~\..'../~

Esmerie sat on the end of her bed absentmindedly fiddling with the orange ribbon tied at the waist of her strapless sundress that looked like a sunset as it graduated from a dark red at the top to dark orange then to a golden yellow. She did not feel like going outside today, but she did not want to sit in her room. Maybe she should explore the house some more. There were still more rooms to be discovered, more artwork to look at, and all sorts of other interesting things to find. Strolling down the hall, she casually descended the stairs while concentrating on the sensation of the smooth wood beneath her fingertips. Her descent halted when the warm tones of an acoustic guitar met her ears. Tilting her head, she attempted to hear the sound more clearly so she could follow. Once the guitar player started playing a song in earnest, she did not recognize the piece but it drew her like the flute of a snake charmer compels the cobra. She followed the sound as if she were under a spell. It led her to a set of double oak doors. Pressing her ear to the door, she closed her eyes and listened, allowing the full rich sounds of the guitar to flow over her body and soothe her nerves like only music could. The door moved against her hands and swung open to gradually reveal the scene of Rose sitting in the middle of a huge round ottoman wearing nothing but a pair of burgundy colored sleep pants. She stared at the man as he sat there with the guitar hiding most of his bare chest while the muscles of his bicep and forearm twitched beneath his skin with each calculated finger movement. His eyes were closed and he was lost deep within the music, crafting every note with the same loving care of a potter sculpting clay. His wavy blond hair was tied with a black ribbon in a loose ponytail far down his back. Several loose strands fell across his handsome face. Out of nothing but air and taut wires he was creating a thing of beauty and desire. She walked toward him in a trance like state, mesmerized not only by the music but by the man making it as well.

Rose had no idea Esmerie had entered the room. He was too deep into his music, attempting to perfect each note. His fingers plucked the strings while he imagined them drifting over her silky white skin; smooth and soft, so inviting. The thought of her curly black hair brushing across his face as she leaned over him while she straddled his lap and kissed him almost distracted him to the point where he could not remember the next few notes.

Esmerie stopped walking to him when his straight white teeth bit into the soft pink flesh of his full lower lip. She copied the gesture without meaning to as a heat poured over her like a bucket of hot water that had been dumped over her head. Once again advancing toward him, her steps were silent while she neared him. When her fingers brushed his cheek, he surprised her by slowly opening his eyes to look up at her. The wonderful melody stopped, and she withdrew her hand. Sitting down next to him, she lay down on her side curling up slightly.

"Please, don't stop. Please, play for me," she begged, closing her eyes.

Rose repositioned the guitar and started to play at her request. He would play until his fingers bled if she did not want him to stop. Opening his mouth to sing, he was going to do something for her never did in front of other people. The only time he ever sang was when he was alone here in his music room.

Esmerie closed her eyes. Allowing his smooth voice to flow over her in unison with the chords strummed on the guitar, she sighed in contentment. Her belly tightened and she bit her lower lip when she recognized the song he was singing.

"_To really love a woman...to understand her...you gotta know her deep inside_."*

Esmerie's whole body tightened with the thought of him _knowing_ her deep inside. She forced herself to lie still, refusing to react outwardly to her body's shocking physical response to the words.

"_Hear every thought...see every dream_."

They had spent hours at a time talking. They talked about everything from the weather to how to proceed with her career. He had even questioned her about having a future without a singing career. What would she want her life to be like then?

"_And give her wings...if she wants to fly_."

Esmerie smiled, allowing that to be her one outward reply to the words so melodiously sung. He had indeed given her wings to fly again after she was sent crashing to the ground.

"_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms...you know you really love a woman_."

Her eyes flew open at the last words. Her mind had already been sent on a one way journey with the thought of him lying exhausted in her arms; sweaty and sleepy, aglow with an aura that can only come from great sex. She sat up, pulling herself closer to him as he continued to sing the sweetly romantic and surprisingly arousing song eliciting a fantastic physical response from her. Her eyes met his when her hand reached forward to push one of the long wavy strands of blond hair out of his face.

"_You've gotta breathe her..really taste her...till you can feel her in your blood_," he sang, his purple eyes darkening with desire as she moved closer. He continued to sing despite her luscious lips that he wanted to kiss while they hovered close to his. "_And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes..._"

And that was when they both officially came undone. Rose restrained himself long enough to remove the guitar and set it on the stand beside the round bed-like ottoman they were sitting on. He tenderly took her into his arms, groaning when she smashed her lips to his forcefully with the fury of a woman who was aroused beyond reason emotionally and physically.

"Esmerie, I love you," he gasped after pulling her mouth from his to breathe. "You don't have to say it back, but I wanted you to know how I feel."

"Oh, Rose," she moaned, straddling his lap. She brushed her aching body over his that was obviously as excited as hers. Pressing her lips to his again, she used a lighter, gentler touch as his hands slid up her back. A small sigh escaped her when the bow holding her dress around her neck was pulled and untied. She reluctantly relinquished his lips from hers only to have them press against her neck before he nipped at her sensitive skin lightly.

Rose held her by the waist, raising his hips into hers while he nibbled her neck. He could not help but smile when she cried out and clamped her thighs around his. His fingers walked up her back to the top of her sundress to pull it down. The warm skin of her now naked breasts pressing to his slightly cool chest made both of them inhale sharply with desire. An ache that made him whimper seized him below the waist as her nipples tightened into hard nubs after grazing his pectorals. He made a sound something like a growl, but a growl of approval, when her hand slipped into his loose-fitting silk sleep pants and grasped his pulsating manhood.

"Dammit, Ezzy," he groaned, pushing himself into her hand after her fingers enclosed him. He returned the favor by sliding his fingers into her panties and right into her yearning body.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, bucking her hips at his hand. She shrieked when he flipped her over onto her back while simultaneously stripping off her underwear. A giggle bubbled out of her when he pulled her to a sitting position and snatched her sundress over her head. Pressing her lips to his belly right below his navel caused him to pause his frantic movements. "Just slow down," she murmured, kissing him again, a little lower than the first time as her fingers curled over the top of his pants. "Let's take our time. Please."

Rose brushed his fingers through her untamed curls as she gazed up at him pleadingly with her emerald colored eyes. Leaning down as she pushed down his pants, he kissed her while she disrobed him. It was a bit awkward, but it worked and they were both naked while their lips remained locked together. Laying her down, he lowered his body on top of hers while his tongue explored her mouth, stroking hers suggestively to give her a hint of what was to come.

"Esmerie," he mumbled against her lips, pushing her back with a gentle hand on her chest between her breasts. His eyes met hers briefly as his skin that was pink from sexual excitement turned a deeper shade to fuschia. "It's been a while for me...I-I might not last long."

"Then I guess we'll just have to do it again when you're ready," she returned with a seductive grin, her voice sultry and deep with desire.

"That sounds like a great plan," he whispered, carefully sliding into her. He studied her face as her eyelids fluttered closed and her dark red lips parted to issue a long moan as he fulfilled both of their deepest longings.

Esmerie thrashed beneath him, raising her hips to lift them both. Sex with Shinji had been great but this was positively transcendental. Never before had her emotions and body been so stimulated by a man. Rose's kindness, thoughtfulness, and all around sweetness had been his most seductive traits. Shinji was enticing; alluring in his ambition to get what he wants and captivating in his general zeal for life. The man who was making love to her now had hypnotized her; he captured her mind, body, and spirit. Shinji had only managed to appeal to her one part at a time and never all three at once.

"Rose," she gasped, arching her back and digging her fingers into his strong shoulders. She opened herself to him fully, spreading her legs and accepting him into her body as well as a deeper part of herself - a part where her own husband had not touched her. She laid her emotions bare for him as he hit her deep within. Tears trickled from her eyes and disappeared into her hair from the astounding impact.

"Darling, don't cry," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her tears away.

"It's okay. It's a good thing," she assured him. Her body shuddered from the oncoming orgasm. As the pleasure entered, it pushed out the pain to rid her mind and soul of the ache she had carried for so long. Like a healing salve, the waves of bliss covered her body and stroked her soul replacing the hurt with a warm feeling of safety and something else - love.

Rose lay down next to her, holding her in his arms as they both enjoyed the literal warm fuzzy feeling that enveloped their tingling bodies. He showered her face with kisses, stopping at her lips to gaze into her eyes briefly before kissing them tenderly as if she were a fine porcelain doll.

"You're the most amazing work of art," he murmured, kissing her again.

"No, I'm not," she rejoined, enclosing his neck with her arms. "You watched me break, shatter into a million pieces. You were the one who was there to pick me up and put me back together. Thank you."

Rose pressed his lips to her forehead as she snuggled into him. No matter how this turned out, if she was his or not in the end, he vowed he would always be there - not to pick her up when she fell but to keep her from ever falling at all.

* * *

Don't anybody freak out yet! Nothing is set in stone here. Esmerie still has to decide between the two men. Or does she pick either one of them at all?

*Bryan Adams - _Have you ever really loved a woman?_ I highly recommend looking this song up to listen to it so you can understand her reaction a little more.


	18. Chapter 18

Shout out to my girl, xfang-girlx. Thank you so much for your help.

* * *

Esmerie groaned and snuggled into the man lying next to her. They had eventually made their way to his bed yesterday where he made love to her until they simply could no longer move their bodies. Then they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. It was like a magnificent dream from which she did not want to wake. The reality hurt too much. That was why she had turned to alcohol, and inadvertently to drugs, in the first place. She had no longer been able to shield herself from the emotional hurt, to cope with what she knew was true about her husband in addition to being ran ragged and treated like a pawn in a chess game that Shinji was willing to win at any cost. In the end they had both lost, but how much?

Esmerie clutched the broad shoulders of the man next to her as if to hang to what was real at the moment. She was with him, in a safe place physically and emotionally. Trying not to think about anything else, she turned her thoughts to home. Kaname. She wanted to go home to see her brother. He deserved to know what was happening and whatever happened between them there she would just have to deal with it. Bring on the 'I told you so' and 'if you had only listened to me you would not be in this mess.' She knew he only wanted the best for her but he went about it like a man offering logical solutions to emotional matters and it just did not work. Emotions are not logical, therefore, how does one deal with them using pure thought? It can't be done, plain and simple.

The man beside her stirred, enclosing her more tightly with his muscular arms. Esmerie grazed his pectoral with her lips, her tongue darting out to taste his skin, to feel the silky texture of it. Her body reacted instantly when he moaned with approval. She puckered her lips, kissing his chest as her fingers glided down his bare sides counting ribs. One, two, three...he shifted and slid his leg between hers, his thigh brushing against her womanhood that ached with a longing for the man in her arms. Her tongue licked over his brown sugar colored nipple. The sensation of it tightening under her tongue made her rub her body over his thigh to gain some relief from the miserable yearning inside of her.

"Ezzy," Rose whispered, his usually smooth voice raspy with desire. His fingers buried themselves in her thick unruly curls to pull her head back to reveal the length of her graceful neck to him. He kissed and nibbled the sensitive flesh to make her writhe against him which brought a groan of arousal from his lips between nips.

Esmerie placed the knee of her top leg against his hip, using one of her hands to guide his rigid member into her body. She pressed her palm against his cheek, beckoning him to bring his lips to hers. Her mouth hungrily covered his while her hips moved in a deliberate gentle movement as she lay on her side next to him. Making love to him was a metaphysical experience that transported her beyond herself and way beyond her problems. She enjoyed the heights of pleasure he carried her to along with the fantastic drop afterward that left her breathless and exhausted in his arms. Her breathing hitched and she cried out as he touched her deep inside, hitting that special spot that made every muscle in her body contract just before the ecstasy unwound throughout her entire system. When his palm lay against her hip, his tender touch prompted her to move faster, shortening her movements to grind her hips into his. Her breathing quickened as the pleasure inundated her nerves making her body feel tingly and light.

"My god, Esmerie," he murmured against her neck, holding her tightly against him as she worked her hips into his causing the most delectable sensations to course through their whole bodies.

"Rose, please," she begged as she neared the edge of the precipice of pleasure. "Please, come with me."

Rose gripped her hip more firmly, digging his fingers into her skin. He pressed his lips to her neck to keep from yelling out in the throes of passion.

"Let me hear you," she begged, pulling his head back from her neck by using a handful of his hair to do so.

"Dammit, I like it when you're rough," he growled lustily, forcing her over onto her back so he could thrust into her in earnest. If he was going to make a lot of noise, she was too.

Esmerie opened her mouth and howled with bliss as he pinned her to the mattress and drove her wild. She held onto him while he pushed her harder and faster to the ultimate end. Her arms and legs twisted around his body holding onto him for dear life as he made her lose her senses. Crying out his name, she was instantly lost in the waves of ecstasy that flowed over body repeatedly making her shudder beneath him from their intensity. She was brought back from the depths of bliss by the sweet little kisses being sprinkled over her face like gentle raindrops.

"Rose," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him. Her fingertips gingerly traced his parted lips as he struggled to breathe after the intense climax. "Rose, I - "

Esmerie stopped herself, chewing on her lower lip. She was just about to declare her feelings for him before she halted the words. Something made her take pause because once she said it, she did not want any regrets to haunt her and certainly did not want to cause him any remorse.

"I want to go home," she spoke in an almost inaudible voice.

"Are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea to move back into Shinji's house just yet," he mumbled, a heaviness growing his chest as he looked into her teary eyes.

"No. Not that home. My real home. Take me home to New Orleans...to Kaname," she explained, giving him a reassuring kiss after seeing the heartbreak registering in his deep violet eyes.

"I'll call the airline for tickets. Pack your suitcase, sweetheart. We'll be on the first flight out of here," he told her, kissing her forehead before reluctantly removing himself from her arms and the bed.

Esmerie lay there staring at the ceiling. What did she want? The time had come to make a decision. She had not seen Shinji in months and the sad truth was she had not really missed him. At first she had longed for him but not what he had become; maybe he had actually been that man all along. She pined for the man who had stolen her heart in those two magical weeks; she wanted _that _man back. However, it seemed he had only existed for a time and was not real at all.

"Oh, god," she sobbed, the tears escaping her eyes. "What have I done?"

Feeling stupid did not even begin to describe how idiotic and just plain hurt she felt. Betrayed, used, hoodwinked, raked over the coals; all of these words and phrases were not enough to truly capture her emotions either. Although he was her husband, Shinji had broken that sacred trust; shattering it beyond repair because he had violated it time and time again. It was not just the cheating through which he had two-timed her but her career as well. She had become nothing more than a cash cow, another member of his financial harem. He had destroyed the bonds that tied them in so many ways it was irreparable. It was over. Rolling onto her side, she curled into a fetal position to endure the agonizing sobs that shook her body and caused her physical discomfort as she poured out her emotional turmoil, grieving for her lost marriage and husband.

Rose stood at the door listening. Ignoring the sensation of wetness running down his cheeks, he listened to her forcing out her pain and mourning in her tears. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. As much as he wanted to go to her, he would not. Not only did he feel weak and useless, unable to handle her strong emotions, he was battling his own at the moment. A mix of rage and hate for the man who had hurt her was tempered with the love he held for the tortured woman. It was the only thing that prevented him from killing Shinji with his bare hands. Thinking about Kaname, he smiled with the knowledge that the man knew about the situation with Shinji. It was poetic justice that his own sister, the little spitfire Hiyori who loved Esmerie so much, had willingly snitched on her own big brother to the man. Surely, the overprotective big brother of her beloved sister-in-law had exacted some sort of revenge that they all could enjoy vicariously.

~\0/~

"Wake up, asshole!" Yumichika yelled in a surprisingly loud and strong voice that was far removed from his usual breathy, soft-spoken manner of speaking. He dumped the bucket of cold water over the head of the unconscious blonde who they had kept locked in the two room cabin that belonged to Esmerie and Kaname's grandmother. This small cabin was hidden deep in the bayou and was where the two of them were raised by their grandmother after their parents died. She had refused to move to the old Antebellum mansion they had bought with the insurance money, choosing to stay in her old dilapidated but comfy abode that was more than a house to her: it was her home.

Shinji awoke with a start, spluttering and cursing as the frigid water brought him to consciousness. He was not sure how long he had been here but one thing he knew for sure was how much pain riddled his body and even his mind from the military style torture these intentionally cruel psychopaths had dished out to him. Crying and whining had no effect on them except to agitate them and spur them on to more malevolent activities. Despite the humiliation it had caused him, he had not been able to stop himself from indulging in crying like a small frightened child while other times he bargained for his life so intently it made him cringe to hear his own words. He often contemplated if this would be the place where he would die. At times, he welcomed the possibility and wished it would come to fruition.

"What now?" he grumbled, opening his eyes slowly. The ropes that had already burned and cut into his wrists were loosened and removed. He did not move a muscle as the same thing was repeated with the ropes that secured his ankles to the straight-backed metal chair.

"You're free to go. Leave," the black-haired man ordered, successfully managing a menacing look despite his feminine beauty. "Take a shower and go. There are clothes waiting for you in the bathroom and there's a car outside with a plane ticket on the seat. Get out and never come back."

"What if Esmerie still wants me? What if we can work things out?" he inquired, rubbing his sore wrists. He noticed the other man's back had gone ramrod straight after he stood transfixed in the middle of the room. Preparing for an attack when the man whirled around to face him, he held up his arms to defend himself. The confident smirk on Yumichika's pretty face made him lose all hope, which had been fragile at best to begin with, of getting Esmerie back .

"She won't. I know Esmerie as well as her brother, maybe even better on an emotional level. She may seem weak and helpless but she is far from it. She may seem a little childish and not very bright about things but you never took the time to get to know everything about her. One thing I know for sure is that when a man hurts her, there might be forgiveness for her own sake but she will never ever forget. Give up. It's over," he told the man, stomping toward the door and slamming it behind him so stridently the walls of the poor little house quaked from the impact. "Poor stupid bastard. It's over and he doesn't even know it." Closing his eyes briefly, he pushed his hair out of his face, fussily smoothing it down. "Break ups are so messy and unattractive. There's nothing beautiful about it."

~...~

Esmerie had decided to go by her grandmother's house before returning home. She wanted to ease back into this slowly. Her body was taut like a wire, and she felt ready to snap from the sheer anxiety of facing her brother. She did not recognize the black car that was sitting beside the little house but decided to go in any way. Popping the trunk of her rental car, she armed herself with the tire iron since there were no other weapons handy. This was not what she needed. She already had enough to deal with without having to face a burglar. She twisted the doorknob, leaning against the wall by the front door as she listened to it creak loudly while swinging open on the ancient hinges that squealed in rusty protest to the movement.

"I know you're in there whoever you are. Come out with your hands up!" she commanded the unknown trespasser.

Esmerie stood still with the tire iron raised and ready to come crashing down on the head of the unsuspecting invader. Her body tightened, every muscle coiled and ready to pounce as the man walked out onto the silvered wood of the sagging front porch. She stared at the man with a towel covering his head. His chest was bare as were his feet, his only clothing a pair of jeans about two sizes too big for his skinny little frame. A sick feeling invaded her gut, threatening to make her vomit when she recognized that thin but powerful body. She lowered the tire iron when he pulled the towel off of his head to reveal his beaten and bruised face. If she weren't livid, she would have laughed at his blond hair that was a shaggy tangled mop on his head from the recent toweling it had received.

"Shinji, damn you, what the hell are you doing here? What happened to you?" she queried as his sad brown eyes looked her over from head to toe approvingly.

"You're beautiful. You look better than ever. Happy," he commented, dropping his eyes to stare at a knothole in one of the weathered gray planks of the porch.

"Answer my questions, you dick! What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded more harshly, her voice rising sharply as her fingers tightened around the metal instrument in her hand.

"I was kidnapped by your brother and his Extermination Squad as you called them. I've been beaten to within an inch of my life and emotionally abused for - " His words abruptly halted when he struggled to come up with the length of time he had been here. He had no clue but he guessed it had been at least a week. "For however goddamn long it's been."

_Welcome to my world, fucktard, _she thought to herself but kept her mouth shut. Living with Rose for several months had taught her more about being a lady than years of tutoring from an exasperated Yumichika. Pretty boy would be so proud.

"Esmerie, I lo-" The blonde began, stopping immediately when she raised the tire iron threateningly. From the look in her eyes, she had the anger to back up the action and would bury the weapon in his skull if he dared to finish his sentence.

"Say it, and I will kill you without a second thought," she warned, watching him swallow convulsively after she confirmed his suspicion.

"So is there any chance?" he asked, backing up a step then two until he was out of her swinging range.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," she answered curtly, leaning the tire iron against the wall of the house by the door. "I'm done."

"But maybe if we - "

"No. I've moved on."

Shinji released the breath he had been holding, allowing his shoulders to roll forward as his chest caved in with defeat. He looked as deflated as he felt. Raising his head to look into her eyes that appeared black they were so dark with fury, he held her gaze that was empty except for the rage. Nodding his head, he accepted her words because he could see for himself everything was gone. She had left him not just physically but emotionally. It was over.

"Please finish what you're doing and leave. I need some time alone. I need to think and gather my wits about me before I face Kaname," she told him, standing back so he could go back into the house without feeling as if he were in danger from her. Assaulting him was the furthest thing from her mind; revenge did not interest her, only her own recovery.

"Don't worry about him. He loves you. In his eyes, you can do no wrong. You're the perfect baby sister, to be protected all costs," he said, halting his steps when he stood in front of her.

Esmerie held her breath when he reached up to gently stroke her cheek. Allowing her eyes to close, she steeled herself to withstand the now unwelcome touch she had longed for on so many lonely nights months ago.

"I'm sorry, Esmerie. I was your husband. I was supposed to continue that job, but I failed terribly. Can you forgive me?" he queried, pulling back his hand when her eyes snapped open and glued themselves to his face.

"One of these days, but not today. I will do it to save myself, not you. Holding onto hate and unforgiveness is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. I won't let you harm me anymore, Shinji," she said, her voice as sharp and rigid as her face.

"Good," he said, going into the house to finish getting ready. There was no reason to apologize or offer excuses because it would not take her pain away or assuage his guilt.

Esmerie walked off the porch, carefully navigating the old unlevel steps on feet that were very unsteady. She strolled across the yard to the old pier that snaked its way through the swamp for what seemed miles. A walk would do her good. The physical activity would clear her head and help her regain her confidence that had been blown to bits upon unexpectedly seeing her husband. She waited until she was out of sight of the house to let the tears come.

~...~

As Shinji was leaving, he heard the mournful wails but mistook them for the howls of some lonely animal hidden deep within the swamp. He literally shook off the irritating creeping sensation that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as another remorseful yowl pierced the air. A chill raced up his back and slammed into the back of his head as if he had been hit with a two by four plank when he recognized the sound as a woman crying - the woman he had hurt, Esmerie. Getting into the car, he started it and flipped on the radio turning the volume all the way up to block out the heart wrenching sound of that baleful cry echoing in his brain. He covered his ears and screamed, hoping the noise would make the sound that was tearing his nerves to pieces cease inside his skull. Kaname had been right. He was going to suffer a long, long time for this. The heartache would tear him apart on a daily basis until he thought he would surely go mad. She would plagued his mind and rip his emotions apart without even trying. That one sorrowful sound, which she thought she had hidden from him, would haunt him forever.

* * *

There will be one final chapter to follow this one.


	19. Chapter 19

EPILOGUE

_Five years later..._

Esmerie slowly strolled down the long winding dirt road from her grandmother's cabin that she had renovated into a beautiful little two bedroom cottage for herself and her daughter. Kaname was at the house watching over her four year old Rosemerie while she took a much needed break from mothering. He loved his niece with a passion and took every chance he could get to play babysitter. Rosemerie loved her Uncle Kaname just as strongly. Sighing deeply, the emotional torment pricked at Esmerie's heart as her darling daughter's voice echoed through her head, "Mama, when will Daddy come home?" How could she explain to the child it had been her choice from the beginning to send Rose away? After the divorce to Shinji had been finalized, Rose had formally asked her to marry him. She had told him that she was incapable of a relationship due to the emotional devastation brought on from not only the divorce, but the events leading up to it. They had spent one last night together at her grandmother's cabin where dear, sweet Rosemerie was conceived. He had regretfully and reluctantly returned to Tennessee to run his music company while she remained in New Orleans to try to piece her life back together. Nine months later, he received a call from Kaname at the hospital where Esmerie had given birth to his daughter. Rose had been terribly angry with her for keeping the secret, not allowing him to be with her and help her through the pregnancy. His anger turned to hurt when he held his child for the first time. He wanted so badly to make her and her mother a permanent part of his life. However, the stubborn Esmerie balked at the idea, saying that she was definitely not ready now that she was a mother. Would she ever NOT have an excuse for refusing to allow him into her life again? She had chosen once more to remain single and to stay in New Orleans while Rose returned to Tennessee. She had invaded her grandmother's rag-tag stash of torn and faded recipes and formulas to teach herself the ancient wisdom the woman had tried so hard to pass on to her. Opening a shop that sells charms and potions for any ailment, whether physical or emotional, became her means to support herself and her daughter. Gone forever were her visions of a stellar career and happy marriage. She was too afraid to even consider either one of those possibilities as being a part of her life. Content to live as a single mother while concentrating on her daughter, she fashioned a pretty comfortable and love filled life for the both of them. For once in her life, she did it on her own without someone being her knight in shining armor to rescue her either physically or emotionally. Smiling to herself, a sense of pride warmed her body even more than the gentle heat from the early spring southern sunshine. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the intoxicating scent of the newly blooming magnolias. She would have to whip up another batch of her grandmother's perfume to sell at her shop she had named _Granny Labeaux's Notions and Potions_ to honor her grandmother.

Sighing loudly to herself in her present state of contentment, Esmerie opened her eyes to pull down the flap of the rusted mailbox to reach inside. Making a mental to note to repaint the mailbox, she flipped through the various envelopes of household bills and junk mail before her eyes were drawn to the handwritten address on a white envelope embossed with a golden foil rose. Without even looking at the return address beside it, she knew who the letter was from due to the signature stamp. Her smile grew into a broad grin as she opened the letter. Despite being hundreds of miles apart, both physically and emotionally, she and Rose had stayed in contact quite frequently. He even came to visit his daughter at least twice a year. Each time he visited, he was gentleman enough not to mention reconciliation and never attempted to seduce her. Through the nostalgic sweetness of letters and more modern conveniences like computers, they stayed in touch, and he made every effort possible to get to know his daughter. Her fingers shook as they worked to open the letter; they always did because he saved really big news for written correspondence. When she pulled out the letter, a rectangular piece of paper floated down to the ground. She picked it up to see that it was a check. Her fingers flew to her lips to keep herself from screaming when she saw it was a check for twenty thousand dollars. Unfolding the letter, she read a plea from Rose not to send it back because this check was indeed hers; that she had earned it from royalties due to her music being re-released and not charity from him which he knew she was too proud to take. Cramming the check in the back pocket of her jeans, she was far less concerned about wrinkling it than she was with reading the letter in her hands. Rose advised her that he was coming to visit and he had something special planned for her. Seeing the date of his intended arrival made her want to scream: it was today's date. She was not sure if it was from joy or fury so scream she did.

"KANAME!" she bellowed, stomping up the sturdy wide steps to the screened in porch that covered the front of the house. Allowing the screen door to bang loudly behind her, she yelled for her brother again when she entered the house.

"He's not here," a familiar male voice informed her.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" Esmerie stammered in shock, stumbling backwards a few steps to see the handsome blond Rose standing in the middle of her living room. "Where's Kaname and Rosemerie and how in the hell did you get here?"

"As soon as you left the house, he took off with Rosemerie up to his house where I was waiting. I drove down the private road from his house to yours," he explained patiently, walking slowly toward the woman as if she were a spooked horse he needed to calm. "Don't be afraid and don't be angry. Kaname and I talked about his for months. You're too damn stubborn for your own good. I love you, and I love my daughter. Damn you, Esmerie get past your own pride and fear and admit you love me!" he yelled which was still shocking for the gentle and soft-spoken man. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he felt her shaking beneath his palms. Pressing a tender kiss to her lips, he gazed into her shock widened jeweltoned green eyes, and asked, " Why should we be apart?"

"I-I-I-" she stuttered helplessly, giving up on talking since the words would not come. She stepped into his open arms, pressing her cheek against the soft silk of his shirt. A smile tilted her lips when she felt the unsteady and fast beat of his heart beneath the material. It comforted her to know he was just as frightened as she was about this. She had to admit it had taken quite a bit of guts to pull a stunt like this. Standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his. She held her breath as he ravaged her mouth, expressing the deep emotional as well as physical hunger he felt. Tears slipped down her cheeks and touched his face, causing him to draw back from her in surprise.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," he whispered, wiping the tears away only to have more take their place as they slid from her eyes. "I love you. Please, be with me. Let me be a father to my daughter."

Esmerie could only cry dumbly as she looked into his deep violet colored eyes that began to brim with tears. She lowered her arms from his neck giving him a regretful, sad smile.

"I can't," she whispered in a voice that was barely audible because of the emotions choking her.

"Oh, god, Esmerie, please," he begged, hitting his knees in front of her while grasping her hands. "Please, don't do this. I need you."

Esmerie pulled his head forward, pressing his forehead to her belly. Her fingers combed through his gorgeous blond waves as she hummed the child's lullaby to him that she had used to comfort her daughter through bouts of colic when she was a baby.

"I have a life here. I made a life just for me and Rosemerie," she said, her fingers moving to stroke his cheek that was wet with tears at this time. Feeling him shudder beneath her hands, she enclosed his shoulders with her arms only having to bend down slightly.

"I want to be a part of it," he moaned pitifully, his arms twisting around her waist. "I'll stay here with you."

"But you can't. You have your company and - " She moved back a few steps when he jerked his body from her arms and stood up.

"No, no I don't!" he announced, a grin spreading across his face. "I sold it. I no longer own it. I gave it up for you. I sold my house, everything. That's how much I want you."

"Oh, Rose, you shouldn't have done that," she murmured, too stunned to move as he stepped closer to her.

"I was more than willing to give it all up to be with you. Please, at least give me a chance. We can begin all over again. We can start dating as if getting to know each other for the first time. We can - "

"No!" Esmerie yelled, turning her back on him. "No. That won't work at all."

"Why?" he asked, sounding so dejected she could virtually hear his heart breaking.

Spinning around, she flung herself against him nearly knocking him down because he was so startled by her affectionate gesture after her cold rejection. "I already know what a kind, loving man you are. I already know what a wonderful, genuine person you are," she said, pulling his mouth down to hers for a kiss. Her eyes searched his, seeing the hope and love there just for her and their daughter, she whispered, "Because I already know I love you and want to be with you."

"Will you marry me?" he inquired, pulling the ring from his pinkie to place it on her finger.

"Yes," she giggled, resisting the urge to tease him about not wasting any time.

Sometimes happiness doesn't always arrive in the ways it is expected to. A good life, a joy filled life, is worth fighting for and pursuing. The time at which it comes is not as important as the fact that it does come to those who truly go after it. It is also very unpredictable as to who the person will be with which it is shared.


End file.
